King Dimitri and Princess Rosemarie
by 72980597
Summary: All Human. Rose will not accept a political marriage arranged by her father so she ran off with Eddie & Mason to see her to-be husband. Dimitri is pissed because nobody dares to spar with the King and decided to join the selection of new guards who don't know his identity. There, he met Rose who gave him a black eye and stole his heart.
1. Rarccia Kings

**_Disclaimer: All characters and storyline(s) you recognise in this story (in every single chapter) belong to Richelle Mead. _**

_The rest of them (characters, storyline, content, idea) belong to me. Any similarity in any form is purely coincidental._

**_Rarccia Kings_**

Country: Rarccia

Time: 5 years ago

Dimitri POV

It's really happening then… After all my father's effort to make today possible, he should be the one standing here, not me. For goodness sake! Why are they putting their faith in a boy like me. I just reach my 15th birthday today and they are going to crown me the KING of Rarccia. I'm nervous, scared, clueless..I totally have no idea how to be a KING!

Okay, now I have reached the top of the steps…I am approaching the throne… I am turning around to face…my people. "King Dimitri Belikov" someone announced.

And the mass fell to their knees in front of me chorusing, "Long Live the King!" The sound was deafening. I could hear the hope, pride and sincerity in their voices. They truly believe that I can rule the country well and provide better life for them…not that it is that difficult. Any improvement, no matter how minute is a change compared to their miserable life under King Daskov's rule.

For the past 18 years, my people had been living in hell, in constant fear and hunger. After successfully assassinating Uncle Edward 18 years ago, Robert Dashkov (then commander of defence) declared himself the King. He and Victor (his brother and newly appointed strategy advisor) then tried to eliminate my family, but father managed to protect us all as we fled the country.

My father told us that Uncle Edward was a compassionate and wise King. Under his rule, our country prospered and people were contented. However, he had blindly trusted in Robert, which ultimately led to his death. He couldn't be blamed nonetheless as Robert had, strangely been an extremely charismatic man who can effortlessly persuade people to do his biddings. But charismatic as he was, he could not compel the people to believe that life is good when he, Victor and the corrupted government they formed started their purges, confiscating land and properties, killing indiscriminately and using torture on anybody who dared to voice their resentment.

While the people of Rarccia had been suffering, our family had fled, but returned after my birth 3 years later discretely to a very remote part of the country, Baia. In the middle of nowhere, our family managed to live peacefully. Although we are no longer royals, my father insisted that my sisters and I were raised up properly, meaning that I, as his only son, had to learn core skills such as ridding, shooting, reading and writing of multiple languages, combat skills, art of warfare, wildness survival skills and miscellaneous skills such as music, mechanics and cooking (on my mother's request). Above all, I was expected, at all times, to think independently, act responsibly, behave in a gentlemanly manner and respect females (courtesy of my grandmother, mother and 3 sisters).

For the not-so-royal aspect of my life – when I was around 5 and called Karolina a bitch (I did not know what it meant at that time but I was pissed off because she forced me to play her princess game, wear dress and put on make-up) and swore at my mother when she chided me – I was placed over father's knee. (Yes – no whipping boy).

Same goes for when I was 9 and hit my neighbour Jimmy when he threw a kitten into the well. I was furious when I saw him did that and heard him taunting, "I thought you have 9 lives? That's for upsetting the milk pan and getting me scolded by Mother!" I had at that point of time, marched up to him and said in a menacing voice, "Pull it out, it will drown soon." Jimmy was intimidated I could see. After all, I was towering over him and everybody in the neighbourhood knew that I am the best fighter in the village (apart from father). But he thought that he was safe in his own backyard so he said, "That's the whole point. Isn't it?"

And...I lost it. I pulled a punch which changed into a shove upon contact, in the process breaking Jimmy's nose with a satisfying crack with blood flowing freely down and a sprained ankle as he toppled over from my shove. This time, I couldn't sit comfortably without wincing for 3 days after my father was done with me. He had said that such violence was intolerable. It does not solve the problem or help the victim. More importantly, a leader does not act recklessly. He is to remain calm and rationale at all times.

When I turned 13, something happened, I could sense it. The people have had enough of Dashkov's rule. There is only so much misery they could handle before they lose their obedience. They will no longer tolerate the situation, especially with hungry stomachs and holes in their hearts from the loss of loved ones. Peasants started forming their own armies to fight Dashkov's troops, but without a leader, losses were common and victory came at heavy prices.

Somehow, someway, Hans Croft found our family. Croft was, a long time ago, the second-in-command of defence, but had supposedly died in a mission. He explained to my father and I that somebody had tipped him off that Robert wanted him eliminated during that particular mission since he did not follow Robert's ideology. He had faked death and had since also lived in seclusion. Croft felt that it is now the right time for my father to reclaim what is rightfully ours and at the same time saving the people of Rarccia. Croft believed that father could lead Rarccia back to its former glory and that he is the best candidate for the King after dethroning Robert as father had the people's respect and trust.

After a family discussion with grandmother insisting that that should be the right course of action, my father agreed to lead the battle of reclaiming Rarccia. I would always remember that day, after he told Craft that he would be joining in the battle, father called me into the study.

He said, "Son, you are now 13, no longer a boy, but not a man…yet. I will be setting off to fight for my rights, our country, and most importantly, the happiness of our people today at dusk. I would like very much if you will accompany me on this quest, and I promise to train and mould you into a man, but not without sweat, blood and tears. On the other hand, in bringing you with me, we will be leaving your grandmother, mother, and sisters behind and unprotected."

He paused and studied me. I could see the perfect sincerity and understanding in his eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder and continued, "This is your choice son, you can set off with me, or stay back to protect our family. Please do not think that by staying back, you are weak or cowardly. It takes just as much courage and strength to guard your family as fighting for your country. Do not forget that a man needs to discipline himself before he can build and protect his family and these takes precedence over leading a country. Your grandmother, mother, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria needs you as much as your country does. Do consider seriously before you reply me son."

I looked at father, the person whom I totally respected and idolized, who is wise, understanding, caring, compassionate and strict. I would follow him anywhere and help him in anything I could possibly.

Then, I thought of the women in my life. I love them, yes I do, and I will miss them deeply. But, I wanted the best for them too. They will be safe in Baia. There is nothing, absolutely nothing here for anybody to want to fight for. It is also too far from anywhere for it to be used for any military manoeuvre or purpose. I looked at my father straight in his eyes and said, "Father, I want to follow you please." He gave me a smile and said, "I'll tell the rest of the family then, start packing son."

"Yes father."

That day at twilight, we bid our family goodbye and set off with Croft. Many tears were shed and hugs and kisses exchanged. We promised to keep safe and to come back for them as soon as we can.

For 18 months, our peasant soldiers fought countless battles. After the first few battles, words spreaded that Prince Diederik Belikov is back and leading the revolution. Morale of the people soared as they sensed hope. Our soldiers fought strongly and bravely. Countless men flocked to volunteer their strength in our army at every city we passed by, and the peasants found food to feed our soldiers.

As the battle progressed, we were winning almost every battle in the way quite effortlessly as peasants inside the city heard news of our arrival and attacked Dashkov's soldiers from the inside. Many of Dashkov's soldiers with a conscience also surrendered willingly without a fight and many a times, the city door was thrown open to welcome us as our army approached.

3 weeks ago, we had finally advanced to the palace gates – the place where my father should be preparing as the next-in-line to the throne, where I was supposed to be born and raised up in, where I should be addressed as "your royal highness" and have servants attending to my every command at any time of the day. It was a fierce battle, the toughest of all. Five days and five nights we fought and we lost hundreds of men.

Finally on the sixth day, my father came up with an ingenious plan for a group of our man to camouflage and scaled the walls, and planted explosives at the place gate.

BOOM! As the ground trembled and we had the opening we need. Within minutes, our men streamed into the palace and started to kill any enemy in sight. Our sheer numbers quickly granted us our victory as we outnumber Dashkov's soldiers five to one.

Abandoning the fight at the palace gate, my father and I, together with Hans and our most elite group of soldiers quickly made our way into the grounds in search of Robert and Victor. The 2 of them must be eliminated before we can claim ultimate victory.

My father and I finally found Robert sitting on the throne in the throne room. He had not tried to hide at all.

"So…Prince Diederik, you are back again? Long-time no see."

"Where is Victor, Robert?" My father asked.

"But you won't find him here. He fled a week ago. I would not believe him when he told me that you would ultimately win. It's a pity that I couldn't even trust my little brother."

"Yes, sadly, trust is one thing people like you do not possess." My father said calmly. However, I heard the underlying disgust and worry disguised under his calmness. Victor now had a week of lead in his escape, making it extremely difficult for us to find and kill him and… Victor must die – he is the greater evil of the two.

"Now Robert, you must die to pay for your sins, of making the lives of countless innocent individuals a living hell." My father said, as he trained his gun at Robert's forehead.

"Ah..is that so Diederik. You do not want to kill me do you?" Robert crooned as his eyes pierced my father's. Suddenly, he flicked his stare into my direction briefly. The moment our eyes made contact, I felt as if something soft and comfortable is embracing me. I felt calm and contented, at peace, and Robert looked like a harmless and friendly old man, almost saint-like. I felt that I can trust this man. Anything that he asked of me must be correct and done. He whispered 3 words at me, "Stay. Don't move." And I obeyed. I will stay stationary till the end of time if he had requested.

To my father, he crooned again, "Diederik, you do not want to kill me. You are too tired to do that. It would be easier and a very good idea to aim the gun you are training on my forehead now to your temple and press the trigger it. I promise you that the tiredness will go away very quickly."

I remembered seeing my father struggling internally even in my god-knows-what state. He is just that strong and never-yielding.

But Robert is just too powerful. I saw my father lowering his trembling hand as if he was willing his hand not to be lowered, but failed. After a few moments, without any other movements from my father, Robert crooned again more persuasively, "come on, now, aim the gun to your temple and pull the trigger. Just do it, trust me." Slowly, my father raised his gun once more, but it never went higher than his chest. As the seconds ticked by, Robert seemed to realise that he wasn't strong enough to compel my father to kill himself. Instead, in one fluid movement, he wiped out a dagger and trusted it into my father's pure and kind heart.

The spell broke. I yelled, "Father!" as I sprinted towards him, but he was quicker than me. As he fell, he raised his gun, and shot two shots straight into Robert's evil heart. As the lifeless figure of Robert thumped to the floor with finality, I cradled my father in my arms, tears flowing down freely and uncontrollably. "No, no. Father, don't…"

His chocolate brown eyes pierced mine as he whispered, "Dimka, son, do not mourn for me. I have led a fruitful life. I am a contented man. Now it's your turn to protect our family and country. Be a compassionate king. Love your people." His eyes dulled.

Pulling in his last breath, he choked out in a barely audible whisper, "I love you son, every one of you." "Father, please. Please father…" my voice broked and I rocked him gently, willing for him to wake up and talk to me again.

He never did. He had left me…us to join Uncle Edward in Heaven. And I stayed in the throne room sobbing…

Hans went back to Baia and brought the rest of my family to the palace. My father's funeral was planned and held. Everything passed by me in a blur. I felt hollow throughout as guilt washed through me. If only I had been stronger…if only I had not stood there like a good and obedient boy…if only …then my father would STILL BE ALIVE!

Just yesterday, my father, teacher, idol and pillar had been laid to rest under the ground following the funeral procedures for monarchs to honour him. He was also given the title King Diederik Belikov.

Today, I would be stepping up for my coronation.

As I stood alone looking at the crowd – my people kneeing with their heads bowed in front of me, pledging their loyalty, a warm tingly feeling suddenly spread around my body and engulfed me. I saw a pair of deep chocolate eyes looking at me kindly and proudly as my father's voice echoed in my ears, "Be a compassionate king. Love your people."

I whispered, "Yes father."

I raised my hand and projected in a loud, firm voice, "Rise."


	2. Terki King

**_Terki King_**

Country: US

Time: 5 years ago

Janine POV

I re-read the letter from Abe which I've received 15 minutes ago. My arms are shaking, my heart is racing and my brain is well – numb. Finally, after 9 years, I receive the news that Rose and I had been waiting for. Finally...

Abe and I corresponded once a week to keep each other updated on our lives. Rose and I were sent away for our safety 9 years ago when Terki was in a state of unrest from civil wars and power struggle. Being the crown prince then, his loved ones became ideal hostages to rebels. So, after much deliberation, Abe decided to send both of us to the US where it is easier for us to camouflage and hide from his enemies.

He arranged for us new identities, a big estate, a holiday cabin, ten million dollars as well as two of the bravest guardians Adrain Ivashkov and Mikhail Tanner to protect us.

Four years ago, Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford arrived at our doorsteps. The boys had only been 8 years old, same as Rose. In his letter Eddie passed to me, Abe wrote

Dear Janine,

I hope that you are well. I miss you and Rose very much. Rose is eight now. I wonder how she looks like. It makes me miserable to think that Rose had grown up without the guidance of her father. She probably can't remember how I look like now. Castile and Ashford here, they are 2 orphans I took in shortly after you and Rose left. They are both good boys – very brave and loyal. They are highly talented in combat and had started training since they were six. They are pretty good fighters now. My situation has now changed such that I can no longer keep 2 children with me – DO NOT WORRY. I am safe. Trust me. It may be good for the two of them to follow Rose now, as her personal guards and sparring mates as I imagine from your letters that our Rose is now out and about drawing unwarranted attention to herself. Please stay safe. I love both of you so very much. I pray hard every day that I can fetch you'll home to me soon.

Your loving husband,

Ibrahim Mazur.

* * *

Rose had quickly formed a strong friendship with Eddie and Mason, especially through their sparring sessions. All three children love combat training and will train very hard as they strived to outdo one another. Rose constantly pestered me, Adrain and Mikhail to teach her how to fight better and proceeded to practice with Eddie and Mason. Being the headstrong girl she is, she gets very pissed off when people tried to go easy on her. The boys had long since learned to give their best during sparring.

"Mikhail! Come join the party!" I heard Adrain's loud voice, snapping me out of my remembrance. I glanced at the clock - 7.30am and sighed. I took Abe's letter in one hand, Rose's birthday present in another and walked towards her room.

Rose POV

I woke up but refused to open my eyes as I snuggled my comforter. It's so comfortable. I don't feel like getting out from under my covers. It had been snowing since last night, a typical white Christmas. Today is my 12th birthday…and...Christmas.

A knock sounded and Mason's voice called, "Hye Rose, Wake up! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!"

"Come in."

The door opened and Mason walked in, followed by Eddie. The moment Mason reached my bedside; he threw me a wrapped present and sat down.

Eddie, on the other hand, politely kept his distance and said, "Good Morning Princess, Happy Birthday to you and Merry Christmas." He then respectfully held out his own gift to me which was wrapped in red and gold.

The 2 presents look similar. Small and squarish.

Just then, Adrain popped his head in and said, "What a crowd, how can you'll leave me out?" He turned his head and yelled, "Mikhail! Come join the party!" and walked in smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and reached out to get my present in Eddie's outstretched hand.

Moments later, mum walked in with my present in one hand and a letter in another. She looked kind of shaken, much unlike her usual self. I immediately asked, "Mum, what's wrong?" She gave me a smile and said, "No. Nothing is wrong. Here, your father sent us another letter."

I took the letter. It read,

Dear Janine and Rose,

How have you'll been my loves? Happy Birthday Rose, and Merry Christmas to both. I can hardly wait to tell you that the ENEMIES ARE DEAD! Clean wipe out. They will no longer pose any threat to you'll. My cousin was killed 2 days ago and with him out of the way, the rebels no longer have a leader. Also, the few most influential rebels would be publicly executed probably while you all are reading this letter. It is now safe here, in Terki for your return.

My coronation will be on New Year Day, and I would very much like for my Queen and Princess to be present with me – as a whole and complete family. I have waited for 9 whole years for this day…to see my lovely wife and beautiful daughter. Please understand my bursting happiness and anticipation and try to end things over at the US as soon as possible so that you all can re-join me soon. No words could possibly describe my feelings right now. I thank God for granting me courage and patience, as well as my family. There is no happier man on Earth then me right now.

Please reply to my letter soon and I'll make the arrangements for the entire nation to welcome both of you'll home.

Your loving husband and father,

Ibrahim Mazur.

I re-read the letter again. And my mind blank-out. So, I am returning to Terki, my supposedly home. The one which I have left 9 years ago at the age of three, which I have next-to-nothing memory of, to my father whom I've forgotten his look and voice, to become the princess that I am but never behaved like…Hell! I speak with an American accent!

So we packed. My mother and I, Adrain and Mikhail, Eddie and Mason and we took the jet my father sent home. True to his words, a massive crowd gathered outside the palace as every single official in the country waited for us at the palace square to welcome us back.

Things passed by in a blur to me in my home, yet foreign country.

* * *

New Year Day

My mother and I stood behind my father at the top of the palace wall as somebody announced, "King Ibrahim Mazur together with his wife, Queen Janine Hathaway and daughter Princess Rosemarie Mazur. I saw the crowd falling to their knees and bowing their head as they chorused, "Long Live the King!"

And my father raised his hand and called, "Rise."


	3. Pissed Off I

_**Pissed off I**_

Country: Rarccia

Time: Current

Dimitri POV

A knock sounded on my door as Natasha's voice filled the room, "Good Morning, Your Majesty, it's time for you to rise." I opened my eyes and grunted, "Dismissed."

"Yes Your Majesty."

I flipped off the covers, got up and entered the bathroom to wash up. After changing into a pair of track pants, T-shirt and sports shoes, I opened up my bedroom door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where an apple and a glass of milk are waiting for me at the counter.

6:45 – I walked towards the track for my daily morning work-out.

5 years have passed since I was crowned the King and things have finally begun to settle down. Rarccia has been restored to a somewhat more liveable state. At least all my people now have sufficient food to eat and a roof over their head. I will continue to work hard to serve my people, who have placed their faith and trust in me.

The first 4 years had been a total nightmare for me as I struggled and juggled with the King's duties. I worked for hours each day and barely had time for meals or resting. Luckily, some of Uncle Edward's and my father's former advisors and officials had stepped out to help me run my country. Though wise and knowledgeable, most of them are old, and are unfit physically to hold full-time positions amongst the ranks. Thus, I had reconstructed my government through the introduction of the civil service examinations to select the brightest minds in the country regardless of their birth.

The first emerging top scholar is Ivan Zeklos, who had only been 17 then and is now my most trusted advisor, friend, as well as brother in law. Besides being brilliant intellectually, he is also very charismatic and charming. He and Karolina had fallen in love at first sight and quickly tied the knot. They are now the proud parents of Paul and Zoya.

Ivan is now abroad on a top secret mission assigned by my grandmother who refused to tell me anything about it.

Throughout these 5 years, I've never stopped searching for Victor Dashkov. I've sent men everywhere – abroad, up the mountains, down the valleys, into the caves, but he seemed to have disappeared from the surface of the Earth. However, I will never stop searching for him as long as I breathe.

Now that the country has stabilized, I get to enjoy more free time. My daily schedule usually goes like this,

6:30 – Wake up

6:45 – Head towards track for work-out

7:00 – Finish warm-up stretches and start my 3 miles run

7.20 – Start on the specially designed and elaborated obstacle course

8.00 – "Sparring" with guards.

8.45 – End of work-out, shower.

9.00 – Breakfast, preparation for morning meeting.

10:00 – Morning meeting with important officials (for update and commanding the course of action)

13:00 – End meeting, lunch

14:00 – Consultation/Meeting with advisors (for planning and decision making)

16:00 – End consultation. A.O.B

Having reached the tracks, I started my warm-up stretches, breezed through the 3 miles run and did 50 pull-ups before starting on the obstacle course. By the time I've completed the entire course; the first batch of guards has already fallen in and is standing at attention, waiting for me.

I take the safety of my family very seriously and had made sure that each of them is protected by 2 personal guardians at any time of the day. On top of that, I've also lined guards around the area where my family resides. These guards are all very highly trained and deadly. To qualify as a guard, they have to fulfil many stringent criteria, tests and checks on areas such as family background, guarding experience, combat achievements, personal character and medical history etc. Only the best of these elites are assigned as personal guardians.

This batch of guards standing in front of me now is actually here for their own physical training, and consists solely of personal guardians. I've since remember all their names.

Despite many advises to me that I, as the King, has no need to fight, I am doing so because I love combat. It allows me to de-stress. And so, I have commanded these guardians, as their King, to include me during their morning training.

I started to walk towards them as someone announced, "The arrival of the King!" The men immediately snapped into a salute and chanted, "Your Majesty." as I, on reflex, waved them off saying, "At ease."

These men never learn. How many times how I told them to relax, I've lost count, but they repeat the same stun every single day without fail.

"Captain Petrov, you may start the training. Who am I sparring with first?"

"Your Majesty, Guardian Alto will be at your service."

"Sonya's guard. Great actor" I thought. "Good. Proceed then."

"Yes, You Majesty." And she called for Stan and commanded for the rest to start.

I moved to a corner and watched as Stan marched up towards me rigidly, looking as though he's walking to the firing squad. A common expression. I've since learned not to be bothered by it.

Stan stopped at a respectable distance away from me, bowed and said, "Stan Alto at your service. Your Majesty." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and chanted "ignore it, ignore it" in my head.

"Guardian Alto, are you ready then?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

And I launched. I knew from experience that these guardians will never fight me face on. They will dodge, sidestep, evade, scramble and put on a fantastic show of trying to fight me off but couldn't, like I am the God of fighting. Finally, they will always end up on the ground, at my feet, panting and surrendering. No matter how or what I said, shouted or yelled for them to fight me for real, they would just answer "Yes, Your Majesty" and improve on their acting skills.

**_Flashback – First sparring session_**

I swiped at his legs as I packed a turning punch aimed at his back. Logically, he should have jumped and tackle me with his body to evade and counter my attack, so I was very surprised when my legs made contact with his as he lost his balance and slammed to the ground. I frowned since I was told that he was the best fighter amongst the guardians.

I offered my hand to him. He just looked awestruck. After a couple of seconds, he scrambled up and bowed to me, "Thank You. Your Majesty." I raised an eyebrow – so that's it? He chose to get tripped onto the ground over body tackling me? I decided to test my hypothesis.

In the next few moves I made, I purposely left exposed and unprotect spots for him to attack, which was very unintelligent because had the sparring been serious, I would lose in just that 1 move. However, he acted blind and totally ignored my openings and I remained standing after more than a dozen moves, all of which at my offense. Never once, did he try to attack me. He just blocked and ducked.

On the don't-know-how-many times he fell again at my feet, I felt so pissed off that I spoke to him in a stern voice, "Guardian Grant, is that how you fight with the enemies? Is that how you spar with your fellow guardians? Do you think that I am too weak to take you on?"

Sensing my displeasure, Grant immediately bowed low and gasped, "No, Your Majesty. You are the best fighter your servant had ever sparred with. Please forgive your servant's lowly skills."

"For Goodness Sake Guardian Grant! You are not even fighting. You think I can't see that! I just wanted to stretch my muscles and enjoy sparring with someone of my level. If I wanted to hit something, I could've just played with those dummies! Can't you just treat me like a normal guardian and spar with me properly. I promise that I won't hold you against any injuries I may suffer during the sparring. Is that sufficient for you?" I growled.

"Yes. Your Majesty. Your wish is my command." I growled again but let it go.

We resume "sparring" and he put on a more convincing act after that, throwing a punch or kick now and then at a safe distance away.

I got angrier and angrier as time passes. Initially, I had not wanted to take advantage of his reluctance to fight back, but in my rage, I convinced myself that he would probably retaliate if my moves threatened his safety. So, quick as lighting, I side stepped around him as I threw a punch at his chest.

Caught by surprise, Grant tried to retreat, but was blocked by my body. With my fist just millimetres away from his chest and the sound of my punch warning him on the amount of energy I've packed into it. He knew that broken ribs are inevitable if he doesn't counteract immediately.

Acting on reflex, he twisted his body as his left hand shot up to fist off my punch and his right elbow jostled back at my ribs. Once he made contact, he immediately swung me from behind and crashed me to the floor. Then, he jumped on top on me, pinning me down with his body.

The whole series of action took all of 3 seconds. Lying flat on my back with Grant on top of me, I stared into his green eyes and saw realization drawn upon him as his eyes widen in horror and his face visibly paled several shades.

Suddenly, the boisterous track where the other guardians were sparring turned deadly still and quiet.

Then, to my utter amazement, Grant rolled off me in one fluid motion and knelt down beside me, his heads bowed low and whole body trembling visibly. In the next second, all the other guardians had fallen to their knees together as I picked myself up, grimacing from my bruised ribs.

I _stared_ at the scene in front of me and thought, "Am I _that _scary?" What on Earth had Robert and Victor done to instil so much fear in these people towards the King that cannot be wiped off despite their death?

I opened my mouth and spoke in a smooth and reassuring manner, hopping to dissipate their terror, "It's alright. Get up now."

Nobody moved.

So I bent down and put a hand on Grant's shoulder, and felt him cringed at my touch. I flinched, but said again gently, "Guardian Grant, it's really alright. Get up now. I'm not angry."

"Your servant had committed a hideous crime. Please punish me Your Majesty." Grant croaked.

I would have rolled my eyes had it not been the absolutely terrified tone that he was using. Instead, I felt my heart tightening.

I extended my other hand and pulled him up gently. He did not try to fight me. Using my fingers, I guided his chin up so that he is facing me and I stared directly into his eyes. "I said that it's alright and it's true. We were sparring and that was the natural way to react. I'm not angry with you or anyone for the matter. Just forget it. Understand?"

"Yes. Your Majesty." He croaked

"Get up then, the rest of you." And they slowly rose to their feet.

I never saw Grant again after that day as Alberta reported his resignation to me the next day.

**-End of flashback-**

After that incident, I've never forced anyone else to spar head-on with me involuntarily again. Instead, I started taking note of individuals who are less fearful of me and trained with them. Gradually, the guardians realized that I won't snap their necks off if they were to accidentally place a punch on me and we reached a compromise such that we spar on moves alone, minus the strength part. It's a hit-and-go strategy. The guardians won't be afraid of hurting me and I won't be taking advantage of their reservation.

Still, there are many clowns and actors around humouring me.

I launched. It took me all of 3 minutes to take down Stan and I proceeded to my next "victim".

After 30 minutes and debilitating 8 men consecutively, I have had enough. Growling as I let go of the last guardian from a headlock grip, I stalked off towards the showers and felt like whipping the whole lot of them.

As I stalked past the guardians' notice board, a poster caught my eyes. It read

Recruitment of New Guards

Date: x/x/xxxx (1 week from today)

Time: 8:00 – 12:00

Venue: Royal Track

Followed by a list of guardian names and their duties that day.

Suddenly, an idea struck me. My anger subsided and I smiled…


	4. Pissed Off II

**_Pissed Off II_**

Country: Terki

Time: Current

Rose POV

I came out from my showers and look down at my breakfast – bird nest porridge and screamed mentally,

"I HATE LIFE HERE!"

Okay, that's an overstatement, but that's just the way I express myself. How I would kill to swallow half a dozen doughnuts for breakfast.

I am a _real_ princess now, so I have to act like one. _Technically,_ I cannot gorge myself now; I cannot eat with my hands. The number of chocolate glazed doughnuts, pizzas, cheese burgers, sour cream potato chips…. I can get my hands on is PATHETIC!

Snapping and yelling are frowned upon, as are throwing a punch now and then when I'm pissed. At least I can swear (in English) and only because most of the people here don't understand it.

Those dense headed men have to jump to their feet whenever I entered a room or stood up, and everyone around me cannot live without adding in "Your Royal Highness" in every sentence that they say to me.

I am supposed to learn 6 languages now. Let's see – I am proficient in English, fluent in Turkish, adequate in Spanish, passable in French, rudiment in Russian and Korean which I am required to learn now.

Okay, what else did I miss out that a _Princess _needs to know and do? Walk like a cat, speak like a mouse, eat like a rabbit, move like a swan, and behave like a dove.

No, thank you very much. Rosemarie Hathaway here likes to gallop like a horse, scream like a banshee, gorge like a pig, move like a monkey and what can you do? I AM THE PRINCESS!

Since my return from the States 5 years ago, I had, with difficulty, gradually assimilated here. (But that doesn't mean that I will quit complaining). Luckily, Eddie and Mason remained close by, and we continued hanging out together just like in the past.

Living in such a gigantic palace, I was given my own 2 storey mansion, stretching 10,000 square feet, complete with a garden, pool, theatre, walk-in Jacuzzi bathtub, 4 servants, 4 guardians, 1 cook, 1 driver as well as an advisor.

On my insistence, the entire basement had been converted into a fully equipped gym. Plus, I insisted that Eddie and Mason be assigned as my personal guardians and stay with me.

"You are a lady, and though Eddie and Mason are decent young men, it is still not appropriate for 2 men to have free access to where you stay all the time." Abe said.

"I _lived_ with them for 4 years under the same roof!"

"You all were young then and staying with your mother."

"So…I am an _OLD HAG_ now?"

"No."

"Please? Father? My place is SO HUGE! And I don't have other friends here or even know my way around. I will get scared and lonely. Please? Let them accompany me? They are like my brothers." I switched to the I-am-such-a-poor-thing mode and stared at Abe with big watery eyes.

Abe chuckled and I almost snapped out of my pleading mode and glare at him.

"I'll order for a separate house built beside yours for them'"

Apparently that's the best I can get. I am smart enough to realize that. Thank You.

"With big, comfortable rooms? Well-equipped facilities? Servants and cook?

"Anything you can think of. Just write them down and pass the list to Wilket – he is the chief architect. Now love, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

I flashed him a big smile, took a bow and said "Thank you very much, Your Majesty" and grinned, "You're the best. Dad!"

Now that I've settled down, I've also established a daily routine aimed at maximizing my entertainment time.

8:00 – Wake up, Light Breakfast – Orange Juice and Energy Bar.

8:30 – Meet Eddie and Mason in gym. Start stretches.

8:45 – Start 3 Miles Run

9:15 – Sparring Session

10:15 – Shower and Breakfast

11:00 – Russian / Korean / French Lesson (Alternate Days)

12:00 – Calculus/History/Physics/Biology/Literature/... (Planned by my advisor)

14:00 – Lunch Break

15:00 – Etiquette Lesson

16:00 – Monkey Business

I almost had a heart attack the day when my etiquette tutor started lecturing about my combat training, explaining how a princess should not be fighting, how disgracing it is, acting like a wild boy and that a lady should carry herself in blah blah blah. I tuned her out and stormed out of the room in a fury.

I marched straight out of my mansion, right into my father's study, ignoring the guards who tried to stop me and almost kicked down the door on my way in. Once I spotted him sitting behind his desk reading a pile of reports, I started shouting, "Are you forbidding me to spar now?"

He looked up from his report and I could see his expression changing from puzzled to amusement within seconds. He chuckled and I stared daggers at him.

"Wouldn't even dream about it." He said. "From whom did you hear that from?"

I looked at him suspiciously and demanded, "You're sure that you are not stopping me from sparring with Eddie and Mason."

"Why would I do that? I am proud of my daughter's combat skills. And why do you think I allowed them to build a gym in your mansion in the first place?"

I started to deflated like a balloon and felt my face turn red, but I stubbornly asked, "what about the rest then?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, none of the other guards would spar with me. Or they would just be humouring me, dodging, ducking and never fighting back. I hit them with half my strength and the gorilla-sized guard will go falling to the ground groaning and surrendering."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "It's getting rather boring to just spar with Eddie and Mason every day."

Suddenly, Abe started roaring with laughter.

"What is so funny?" I fumed.

"Well, Rose I can't do anything about that." Seeing my expression, he hastily added, "I promise you, even if I _were_ to order or threaten them to fight you, you will just be seeing a majestic show put up to entertain you. No matter what you think love, the men here just DO NOT fight a lady and a PRINCESS as such."

Looking at my incredulous face, he continued, "That's just how things work now here. You've tried it yourself, so don't look at me like that. Just accept the fact that _only_ Eddie, Mason, your mother, Adrain and Mikhail will ever spar with you with all they have."

Realizing the truth in his words, I dejectedly went off to look for Eddie and Manson. Hell! At least I still have 2 buddies to humour me.

* * *

Regardless, I gobbled down my porridge and trudged off to my Korean lesson.

After one and a half hour of (Romanised) "Yi ka barng yi orl ma ai yo?" "mou du orl ma ai yo" and "han na, dul, sart, nart, ta sot, yor sot, yi gop, your doll, ah hop, yor…" (how much does this bag cost, how much in total and Korean numbering), the physics tutor walked in and started on the photoelectronic effect, energy levels of electrons, threshold frequency …

God! How I envy Eddie and Mason. They are probably watching a rerun of Transformer now. Now, that would interest this stupid tutor. Talk about the hydraulic effect huh…

At longgggggg last! 2pm. I jumped up from my seat, cutting him off from his k=qv and sprinted off to find Eddie and Mason leaning against the kitchen counters, waiting for me.

"Rose! Congratulations!" Mason exclaimed! "You are to be promoted to the Queen! Your Majesty!" He sounded weird. Not taunting, more like awestruck and maybe a hint of sadness.

I raised my eyebrows, confused. "What?" I demanded.

"You mean you didn't know?!"

I ignored him and turned to Eddie.

"Well, an envoy from Rurccia came with a marriage proposal this morning and His Majesty seemed very pleased with the idea."

"What! Who and who?" I stuttered redundantly.

"Well, you and the Rarccia King of course."

"But I am only 17! How old is that bloody King? 30? 40? 50?" I shouted.

"Actually, he is 20."

"Where did you all hear this from?"

"Well, I think everyone in the palace knows this by now." Mason interrupted.

"Actually, we are sent by His Majesty to bring you to his study for discussion now." Eddie said.

I stormed off without a word.

Adrain and Mikhail were stationed outside my father's study. "They are on duty today. They know." I thought.

Both of them smiled at me as I stormed up but I ignored them. Then Mikhail announced, "The arrival of Princess Rosemarie!" So there are official(s) inside.

Adrain opened the door for me and I walked in.

A foreign yet handsome face greeted me inside. He is tall. Around 6'2''. He look very young, early twenties maybe and very intelligent.

He was standing and facing me while my father was seated behind his desk. The stranger bowed when he saw me, "Greetings, Your Royal Highness."

I nodded at him and acting like a princess should (only in the presence of outsiders) I bowed to Abe, "Father."

"Rose, meet Ivan Zeklos, advisor for King Belikov of Rarccia and here on his behalf to propose for your hand in marriage!" Abe said in delight.

"Mister Zeklos." I greeted.

Then I turned to Abe and said, "Father, may I request for a private moment with you."

"Oh. Of course." He seemed puzzled. Turning to Ivan he said, "If you don't mind gentleman."

"Of course. Your Majesty." He bowed to both of us and retreated outside.

"Don't tell me you've agreed to it." I threatened.

Abe frowned, "I haven't but I'm intending to."

"What? Dad? Do you realise that I am only 17 And you are trying to marry me off already? And across the globe? Or wherever on Earth Rarccia is?"

Abe's frown deepen. "Rose, royals marry young, and 17 is just about right. Your mother married me at 17. Besides, King Belikov is a really good man. A superb King."

"Why, he was only 15 when he was crowned, on the same day as me, and had since single-handedly led Rarccia from a state of unrest and sufferings to a peaceful and stable country – an area 20 times the size of Terki!"

"Besides, he is the only male in the Belikov line, meaning that your son will almost surely ascend the throne one day. And, your marriage is the best thing that could happen to Terki, think of the political ties that comes with it!"

I desperately wanted to rebut him but I suddenly saw a glint in his eyes that sent a chill down my spine as my blood turned icy cold. I trembled. I have no idea why, but I was terrified. A part of my brain is telling me that it will be utterly idiotic to reject him now.

As fast as the terrifying sensation came, it disappeared, to be replaced by rage and I knew in that instance what I would do.

"I agree with you. Dad. But can I make a request?" I asked softly.

Taken aback, Abe stopped his reasoning abruptly and looked shocked – a common reaction whenever I agreed to something reasonable.

He stared at me as though seeking for hints of deception, "You agree to the marriage proposal?"

"Yes...but I have a request. Or two"

"And what are they?"

"Can Eddie and Mason go with me? I will ask them."

"That's the first request? A nod from me.

"Of course. And the second?"

"Thanks Dad. And can you wait till tomorrow morning during the meeting with all those important officials to accept the proposal? I mean – can you pretend to consider it long and hard before accepting and telling Zeklos that? I don't want to look like I am very eager to get married off." I pretended to blush and lower my head slightly.

Abe chuckled, "Oh. Your face and dignity. Well..." He thought for a second and said, "Sure I'll wait till tomorrow morning and accept the proposal in front of all the officials. Happy now?

"Yes!" I plastered on a bright smile and went over to hug him.

"You don't mind me telling your mother first do you?"

"No dad. You can tell mum."

"Oh. And may I be excused from the etiquette lesson this afternoon? I want to go shopping for…" I left my sentence hanging there as I pretended to blush again.

Abe took the bait and laughed, "Well Rose, there are many things you have to learn before you enter the bedroom of your future husband you see. It may not be a good idea."

This time I really blushed a deep red and mumbled, "I rather let mum do the job."

"Please? I promise to be back before midnight? And I will bring Eddie and Mason with me. I haven't been out in months!" I whined.

"Well. Okay then sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad! Bye!" I shouted as I galloped off.

* * *

I ran straight off to find Eddie and Mason. I know that they would rather die than betray me and I really didn't have the courage to do this myself…

* * *

_Please Review. Feedbacks and suggestions welcome._

_Thank you:)_


	5. Love At First Sight

**_Love at First Sight_**

**5 Days Later**

Rose POV

Finally! As Eddie, Mason and I walked through the customs of Rarccia's port. I've arrived.

In the past 5 days, the three of us had practically travelled on every transport ever known to mankind, hopping from one place to another randomly using 1 of our 3 counterfeited passports. (Thanks to my princess status, none of the managers in the 3 banks I've visited even bat an eye lid when I asked for $500,000 cash withdrawal). And trust me – money really makes the world go round. You get a passport or nine within 3 hours that can fool any custom.

I imagine Abe's guards and police on a wild-goose-case around the pyramids in Egypt now. Serve them right.

Just as I thought, Eddie and Mason didn't ask a single question when I told them of my daring escape plan. Instead, they simply ran to pack a small bag of essential items before going out with me for my "shopping trip". For this, I am extremely grateful. (Mind you, I may be a bitch, but not _that_ bitchy).

Along the way, Eddie became the military advisor as he planned our escape routes out in detail; Mason took the role of the errand boy, while I became the facilitator since I know the most languages.

"Where do we go now?" Mason whined.

"Check in to a decent motel to wash up, eat and rest." Eddie quickly responded, as he flipped through a travel guidebook he just bought minutes ago.

"I love you Eddie." I sung. I feel dead to my feet now, on top of being hot, sticky and _starving_.

In the end, Eddie picked The Motel and our group started trudging there.

As we walked past the main streets into a more deserted path, a blood curdling scream sudden rang out, followed by a weak, "помощь! Помощь!"

I don't need to know Russian to know that somebody needed help.

Being the badass I am, I immediately sprinted around the corner to check out the situation. Eddie and Mason followed closely behind.

Just round the bend, a woman sat on the ground, one hand clutching to the other arm which was bleeding profusely. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a shadow disappearing off into an alley.

Without thinking further, I scooted off as I heard Eddie shouting to Mason, "You stay here" before catching up with me.

Within seconds I caught sight of a running man grabbing on to a woman's handbag. With a burst of speed, I sprinted towards him, sprang and tackled him onto the floor.

The man growled something at me that sounded suspiciously like a bitch in Russian. I really have no way to confirm it because my Russian tutor never really got about to teaching me swear words. An educational flaw, I noted.

Dragging him up and pinning his hands behind him, I passed him to Eddie who pushed him back to where the woman was.

Mason stood there and there is another feminine figure bent over the woman checking her injury. The girl looks about my age and has shoulder length platinum blonde hair. As we approach, I hear her murmuring something to the woman in a soft, warm voice.

"Who's that?"

Mason shrugged.

The girl, hearing me, turned around to look at me in my eyes. She has a pair of lovely jade green eyes that seems to sparkle. "Definitely a kind and gentle soul" I thought.

"You all are from America?" The girl spoke with perfect American accent.

Caught by surprise, I nodded but immediately noted that I am actually from Terki. Well I wasn't about to correct that, especially to a stranger.

"Woa. You're brave. To run after a snatch thief like that." She smiled at me.

Suddenly, I got a strange warm feeling which told me that this girl standing in front of me will become my best friend ever yet.

I returned a smile at her and said, "Naw. We are trained fighters. How is she?" I nodded towards the woman.

"Oh, she is not in any danger. Quite a deep cut on her right arm, but a few snitches will correct that. She'll be good as new in a week. Let's bring her to the clinic 2 streets down." She said as she bent down to help the woman up.

"Madam, could you please tell me where the nearest police station is?" Eddie asked.

"Oh. It's one street down from the clinic. We are going in the same direction. I will point you to it later." She answered as she started walking and supporting the woman at the same time.

"Thank you Madam." Eddie said politely. "Ever the gentleman"

"My name is Vasilisa Dragomir. Please call me Lissa. Nice to meet all of you." She smiled warmly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Call me Rose." I ginned back.

"Mason Ashford" Mason said enthusiastically.

"Eddie Castile, Madam"

"Lissa"

"Yes Lissa"

* * *

After making sure that the woman had received the appropriate medical care and the snatch-thief locked behind bars, dusk has fallen.

The four of us lingered outside the medical clinic, me feeling a hint of sadness on our impending goodbyes.

"So, where are you all going next?" Lissa asked.

"Check into The Motel." I said.

"Really?" Lissa exclaimed and continued, "The diner there serves excellent food. It's nearing dinner time now, how about I accompany you all to check in and we take our diner together?"

"Great idea!"

We booked a suite with 2 rooms and checked in our meagre luggages. I insisted, threatened and almost ordered Eddie and Mason to take the master suite since the other room only held a super single bed.

Lissa had not been exaggerating about the food quality in the motel's diner. She ordered 8 of her favourite dishes (menu was in Russian) and they were all very good. We cleared everything in less than 30 minues.

While we were starting on our desert, Lissa asked "are the three of you here for holiday?"

"Hmm. Sort of." I said. Then I elaborated. "Actually, we are here to find somebody."

"Oh. Who?" Lissa asked as she put down her glass of lemonade. Then she blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"King Belikov" I thought.

I exchanged glances with Eddie and Mason and said, "It's alright Lissa. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who that person is exactly. He works in the palace though."

"I wonder if there is any way that we can get a job in the palace or something so that we could go in to find him." I wondered out loud.

Lissa look at me wearily.

"Hye, we are not American spies okay. Frankly, I ran away from home with these 2" I glanced at Eddie and Mason "to find him. Technically speaking, he is my family member."

* * *

Lissa POV 

And for some unknown reasons, I know that I can trust Rose. I have a feeling yet, that both of us will become the best friend ever."

"I trust you."

* * *

Rose POV 

"I trust you." Lissa said simply. And my heart sang with joy.

"Thank you." I said solemnly.

"Hie, I know!" Lissa brightened up suddenly. Christian – my boyfriend, he works in the palace part-time as a fire-arm instructor. He was telling me yesterday about the recruitment of palace guards the day after. You said that you all are trained fighters right? Want to give it a try?

"Sure! How do we sign up?" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, he didn't tell me about the details. Let me call him. I'll be right back."

"They would probably only take in Rarccians. That's what we do back in Terki " Eddie pointed out.

"We have the Rarccia passport remember? Just tell them that we were abandoned as babies, adopted by an American family who had died recently, and came back. That will explain our accent, why we don't speak Russian and why we don't have a place to stay here. Besides, this country is so bloody HUMONGOUS and in chaos 17 years ago. I don't think they keep track on all the babies born" I concocted a story on the spot.

"Good one Rose!" Mason gave me a huge grin. I grin back, "Of course, Bro!"

Lissa return then and said, "You all have to hurry to the parade square before noon tomorrow to sign up and take a trial before you can qualify for the selection the day after." She frowned and continues, "Christian said that the trial is very difficult. Only 5% of the people make it through. It's a very prestigious job, so only the cream of the crop qualifies."

"Have some faith in us friend." I grin at Lissa. "Oh. Where is the parade square?"

"Meet me at the motel foyer tomorrow morning at 7. I'll bring you all over. I want to see you guys fight!" Lissa grins back.

"Thanks! Lissa?"

"Yes?"

"Tell us more about yourself?"

"Well, you know my name. I am 17 this year. I was born in Rarccia but was adopted by an American family as a baby. My foster parents also have no idea who my biological parents were. My foster parents and brother died 2 years ago in a car crash and I have returned since."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, as I was experiencing Déjà vu.

"It's okay. Well, my foster parents left me an inheritance, so I can afford to do a medical degree in St. Vladimir Academy now. I've just finished my first semester. That's where I first met Christian –in the school's church. He's doing an engineering degree. Our aspiration is to work in the palace too." She smiled. "I want to work in the royal clinic and he wants to design fire arms."

I let out a huge yawn involuntarily.

Lissa smiled and said, "I believe all of you are very tired after such a long day. I'll leave now so that you all can rest early tonight. See you all tomorrow morning then. Bye"

"Oh Lissa. Ok see you tomorrow morning then." I yawned again.

"Remember to set your alarm clock" she teased.

"You bet!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Dimirti POV

I pushed away the plate as I finished the last mouthful of strawberry shortcake. The dinner was absolutely delicious, as always. Oksana has to be the best Chef in Rarccia I thought. Mia Rinaldi quickly came out silently to collect my plate. "Another top chef in training" - she is currently Oksana's Sous Chef.

I frowned slightly. Viktoria had not acted her usual self during dinner today. She is far too quiet.

My mother caught my eyes and glanced at Viktoria. I gave her a slight nod.

"Viktoria? Care to join me at the porch? I asked my favourite sister gently.

"Huh? She said and followed me blankly outside.

The night is very dark and the sky is clear, dotted with stars twinkling merrily away. A light breeze is blowing gently. What a beautiful night.

"Viktoria? What's troubling you? I asked softly.

"Dimka." Her voice was trembling, and I realised to my shock that tears were swimming in her eyes.

I bent down, placed my hands on her shoulders and looked at her in her eyes,

"Viktoria? What happened? You can tell me you know. Anything. Like you always do."

Silence.

After a couple of minutes with only the sound of rustling leaves, I called again encouragingly, "Viktoria?"

This time, she looked up and whispered, "Its Rolan."

Kislyak, I thought. Sneaky man. I've never liked him. I would never have appointed him as Viktoria's guardian had it not been her insistence. She seems to have taken a liking for him. What did he do now? I frowned.

"What about Guardian Kislyak?" I prodded gently.

And she let her tears fall. I panicked, "Viktoria?"

"Last Thursday" she started shakily as she lowered her head "he was on night duty. I think he drank a little and was dipsy when he staggered into my room"

I frowned, "A guardian drunk while on duty. Man, he is in deep trouble." But I kept the thought to myself as I waited for Viktoria to continue.

When Viktoria started again, her voice dropped even lower, "and got on my bed"

HE WHAT? I exclaimed.

"He got on my bed and starting taking off his shirt. When he was undoing his belt, Grandmother walked in saying that her back was killing her and wanted me to find her some Tylenol. After I returned with the pills, both of them were gone.

The next day Rolan came to me and begged me to keep quiet about the incident. He told me that he drank because he got news of his grandmother's death and had only tried to seek comfort after that."

"A man seeking solace from the news of the loss of a loved one doesn't climb onto a lady's bed and start stripping." I growled.

"But it happened last week. Why are you only depressed now?"

"This morning, I overheard a new servant telling another about seeing Rolan entering a strip club last Thursday afternoon. The other scoffed and said that that was old news, and that he always sleeps out whenever he is off duty, always with a different woman. And… to think that I've had feelings for him… and almost let him on my bed." Her voice cracked at the end as she started sobbing.

I can feel my bloods boiling. I willed myself to calm down by taking in deep breaths.

After a moment, I said, "Viktoria, don't waste your tears on such a man. He is not worth it. I will take care of him."

She stared at me and chocked out, "What are you going to do to him."

I thought for a moment, wipe out my phone and dialled Alberta's number. She answered her phone on the first ring and I barked, "Captain Petrov, send men over to take down Rolan Kislyak. Give him 20 lashes for offending Princess Viktoria. Tell him it's for last Thursday. He'll know why. Charge him for drinking while on duty and neglect. I don't want to see him in the palace again. And send in a temporarily personal guardian to Princess Viktoria first."

"Yes. Your Majesty."

Viktoria is still looking at me, crying silent tears. I wiped off her tears with my handkerchief, patted her on her back and said tenderly, "There, he will be punished. It's not your fault. Stop crying now."

It took her a few more minutes to calm herself as I waited for her patiently. Then she said, "I think I am fine now, Dimka. Thank you." She paused."You are the best brother ever." And she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and teased, "Yes, like you have another." We then both sat on the steps quietly, enjoying the night.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Rose POV

I stood beside Lissa and watched as Mason pinned his guard onto the ground and was declared the winner. I grinned. It took him 3 minutes. Eddie took 2. It would be my turn next.

"Rose Hathaway." My cover story had worked perfectly and we are currently registered under slightly altered names in case Abe comes searching for us.

I marched up the platform and bowed towards my guard. We circled. He launched, I ducked and swiped out my legs. He jumped and tried to tackle me. But I was ready. I dodged again, swing to his back and arm swiped him. Point. We started circling again. This time, I launched first. I hit his shoulder. Point.

After a few more moves, I spotted a weak spot while he was changing his pivot. Quick as lightning, I grabbed and pinned the guard down. VICTORY.

"2 minutes 8 seconds." Mason cheered.

"Fantastic! We will have to gather outside the main palace gates tomorrow morning at 7 to go for the final selection." Eddie informed us.

"If we pass the physical test tomorrow, then we immediately become official guards? I asked.

"No. We still have to take a series of cognitive and personality tests, do a thorough medical check-up and if we pass, they will start running detailed background checks on us before we are hired." Eddie said matter-of-factly.

"Huh? My jaws dropped.

Lissa was smiling broadly beside Eddie. "We'll worry about that later. Good job, all of you! What badass fighters you all are! Let's go celebrate!"

"Right! That's the spirit!" I recovered.

* * *

Dimitri POV

I did not proceed on to spar with the guardians today after clearing my obstacle course. Instead, I called up every single guardian who will be involved in tomorrow's recruit selection into the gym.

Everyone stood at perfect attention in front of me and I looked at them long and hard with a serious, no-nonsense face.

Then I spoke out clearly, "Guardians, I want all of you to listen up and remember every single word that I am going to say.

I will be participating in the new recruits selection tomorrow AS A QUALIFIER_._ This means that I will be undergoing ALL the tests that they are subjected to." I paused to let the message sink in.

"Listen well now. I DO NOT want any of the recruits to find out my identity. So, NO SPECIAL TREATMENT, NO BOWING AND SALUTING, NO "YOURS MAJESTY". It doesn't matter if I trip on my run, fall off the pull-up pole, get stuck in the obstacle course or break my bones during sparring. I want the area fenced to keep every single soul besides yourselves and the qualifiers OUT. If any one of you slips, causing my identity to be exposed, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU CARRY THAT REGRET TO YOUR GRAVE. THIS IS A ROYAL ORDER. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes. Your Majesty." They chorused. What else can they say? I smiled to myself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rose POV

Eddie, Mason and I arrived outside the palace gate at 6:45am. There was already a crowd standing. Some were qualifiers, many others supporters. Lissa came with us of course.

6:55am. That's when I sensed him. I turned my heads around and saw…. _A GOD._

Towering over the rest, standing at around 6'7'', the stunning GOD is lean, tanned and muscular, wearing a simple black t-shirt, track pants and sports shoes. He has chin-length hair dark brown in colour which is now tied up in a ponytail. AND he has the most HANDSOME face I've ever seen in my life.

As if sensing my presence also, the GOD turned towards my direction and his rich, chocolate brown eyes of immeasurable depth stared straight AT ME!

I inhale sharply as my heart skipped a couple of beats before accelerating like an aeroplane during take-off…


	6. Physical Fitness Test I

Thank you to all my readers for your reviews and support.

1) Natalie Emma Belikov and 03BonnieAndClyde had asked why I've spelled the countries name the way I did.

My answer to that is – they are just names I've came up with, and I wanted to keep the familiarity. You all are free to interpret them the way you like. I did not want to set the story in a real place as I prefer the freedom in writing about the culture, practices, languages, food, places etc.

2) I've made minor changes to all 5 chapters last night (spellings, sentence structure, formatting and phrases). There are no major changes to the content though.

I have no idea how the follow function on fanfic works so I apologise if my current followers are receiving spam mails.

3) Please pardon my grammatical mistakes because even though I've checked, my grammar still really suxs..

* * *

_**Physical Fitness Test I**_

Dimitri's POV

I sensed something- a very intense feeling. I turned around automatically, and my eyes zoomed into a pair of dark brown eyes overwhelmed with emotions.

I stared.

God, did you just sent an ANGEL to Earth?

Yes you did. I'm sure.

Dressed in a simple pair of white t-shirt, track pants and sports shoes; my ANGEL has the most beautiful long, brown hair I've ever seen. It is now tied up behind her. She is very well-built, with an air of authority and defiance radiating off her. AND…she is _SO BEAUTIFUL._

* * *

Rose's POV

I stared at the GOD, and felt as though everyone and everything around me has dissolved. My entire Universe consisted solely of _him_ alone.

"Rose? Rose!" I felt a nudge from the back, breaking the spell and binging me back to reality.

I turned around and glared at Mason.

"What were you thinking of? The captain wants all the qualifiers up front now."

* * *

Wow! I'm impressed. Everything runs so smoothly and systematically here. The palace gates had opened at 7:00 sharp as Captain Petrov marched out with her men to check the identities of all the qualifiers.

I glanced around. Around 50 people made it past the trial. There are only 6 girls, including me.

We were then led into the palace to a room with many partitions set up. We had to surrender ALL our personal belongings for safe-keeping, and were told to change into the given numbered t-shirt, a pair of shorts and new socks.

They then patted us down and returned us our checked shoes.

Impregnable security.

By 8:00, we were all standing at attention on the track, watching the guards file in.

"Good morning everyone, I am Captain Petrov, head of the Royal guardians. I would first like to congratulate all 46 of you standing here. You have all taken the first step to joining the most elite force in Rarccia. If you manage to pass the medical screening, written tests and background check later in the selection, you will be guaranteed at least a patrol position amongst us.

"The first part of your selection however, would be the physical fitness component. After my briefing, you all will be given 15 minutes for warm up.

The first or second station today is the 3 miles run. There will not be a passing benchmark. Run as fast as you can. We will be recording your timing.

The same goes for the pull-up station. 3 minutes. Do as many as you can.

The third station is an obstacle course. There, we will assess your speed, stamina balance and response.

The last will be the sparring station.

I will explain the rules later.

Any questions?"

Silence.

"Your 15 minutes starts now."

* * *

Eddie, Mason and I went off together to start our stretching. I searched and found the God stretching near the fields. Our eyes met and I quickly looked down.

"Not that tough huh? We have been doing the exact same things minus the obstacle course every single day for years." Mason smirked.

"Oh? You continued your workout in the past week too? When? While Eddie and I were asleep?" I commented sarcastically.

"Very funny, Rose." Mason rolled his eyes.

"I thought so, Bro."

15 minutes later, we were split into 2 groups. The God and Mason were to start the run first while Eddie and I proceeded towards the pull-up bars.

76. "I've beaten most of the guys before me now."

77. "I'm huffing and puffing."

78. "My muscles are protesting."

"You kicked your legs. That one doesn't count"

"Bastard."

79. "Almost done there"

80. And

"Time's up"

I dropped to the ground and shook my hands to let my blood flow back down.

Eddie gave me a grin, "Good one, Rose. You did more than the guys."

I grinned back, "That's not my best yet. You know my personal record."

"Sure, Rose" he smiled and went for his turn.

As if the gravitational pull had decided to act horizontally suddenly, I found myself turning around towards the tracks.

There is absolutely no way I can miss him there on the tracks. In his glory 6'7'', he is easily distinguishable even at a distance.

However, I only saw his blurry back as he sprinted effortless down the track, leading and overtaking all other qualifiers. He placed his foot one in front of another so fast that I could hardly even make out his legs.

Before I had time to process my observations, he had completed three quarters of a round and is now facing me.

His eyes flickered towards me momentarily and my heart fluttered.

I saw him slowed down for a second. Then, with a renew burst of speed, he tore off more quickly than before.

I couldn't take my eyes off his majestic figure.

"You like him." Eddie stated from behind me.

I jumped and blushed a deep red.

When I recovered, I turned and looked at him in an expression which I hoped conveyed disbelief and confusion.

"What?"

"You like the tall man."

"I was looking at Mason. He's doing well." Truth to be told, I didn't even spot Mason just now.

"You're not." Eddie stated simply.

"How many did you do?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"102"

"Wow! New personal record! Congratulation" I exclaimed.

Eddie smiled, "Thank you."

We turned to watch the qualifiers run.

* * *

Barely 5 minutes later, the God finished his 3 miles.

Timing: 14 minutes 23.59 seconds.

He slowed down into a jog before stopping completely at the water corner.

A guard gave him a towel and a bottle of water. The guard looked in awed. He probably hasn't seen such a God before.

Neither had I. That must be a new World record.

He drained the bottle of water in 1 go and started wiping off his perspire with the towel.

A sexy God.

Another 5 minutes passed. He stood up from the bench he was resting on, and walked towards…_ME_.

No. He isn't. He's walking towards the pull-up bars.

Again, I followed him with my sight unconsciously as he walked towards a guard stationed there. The last of the qualifiers in my group are finishing off their pull-ups now.

I saw him say something to the guard who wore the same awed expression and the guard nodded to whatever he was saying.

Then, he and the guard walked to a separate corner where a lone pull-up bar is mounted. That particular bar is extremely high as if it had been built specifically for his use.

In one mini spring, he has reached out for the bars and is hanging down on it as the guard took out his stop watch.

Dimitri's POV

As I rounded the track, I felt a current coursing through my body as a pair of beautiful eyes stared at me. Gosh, she is _so beautiful_ that it hurts. I felt myself slowing down.

"Get a hold on yourself!" I scolded in my head.

With a burst of speed, I ran like never before, the angel's gaze fuelling me on.

"Group 1. First finisher. Qualifier 8001. Timing, 14 minutes 23.59 seconds." Alberta announced.

She looked in awed.

I smiled. That's my best timing yet.

I slowed down into a jog to cool down. When I felt my breathing return to normal, I stopped at the water corner.

A guard handed me a bottle of water and a towel. I drained the water in one shot, wiped off my perspiration, and sat down on the bench, purposely positioning myself to face the track.

After 5 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I can _feel _her studying me and my heart is racing. I am going to get a heart attack soon.

Taking a deep breathe, I stood up and walked towards the pull-ups station.

Crap. I've forgotten about the pull-up bars. They are too low for me. My personal bar is at the opposite corner.

I talked to a free guard standing and asked him to assess me.

Luckily for him, he had decided to take my warning yesterday seriously and just gave me a nod.

With a small jump, I've gripped onto the bars, ready.

Rose's POV

He started.

Up and down he moved, right pass the chin. Sure and steady. Rapid and everlasting.

Up down, up down, up down. He made it look so effortless.

What had my physics tutor said about the simple harmonic motion? His body seems to be undergoing that.

He is so graceful, so mesmerising.

I can watch him forever, that is, if he can keep it up.

He never slowed down or struggled. His counts never forfeited.

117.

118.

119.

120.

"Time's up."

Hypothesis affirmed.

He is a GOD! How can a human _ever_ be _SO FANTASTIC _in _EVERYTHING?_

* * *

Finally, Eddie and I are standing at the starting line now.

"Bet you $100 that I'll outrun Mason." I smirked.

He had clocked in at 20 minutes 31.26 seconds.

"No bet." Eddie replied.

The pistol sounded. I ran.

I _pushed_ myself to run harder and faster than I ever had. My arms and legs moved in perfect harmony as I lapped up the miles.

My brain, heart and mind held the same message – to prove my worth and gain his approval.

My lungs and muscles were screaming at me with the unprecedented torture, but I didn't care. I wanted to show him.

I stared straight ahead as I run. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Eddie lagging as I overtook all the other qualifiers again and again.

"Group 2. First finisher. Qualifier 8046. Timing, 16 minutes 58.12 seconds." Alberta announced.

The moment I crossed the finishing line, I scanned for him.

He's there, looking at me. And I thought I saw pride in his eyes.

My heart leaped.

I maintained jogging slowly to calm my panting as Alberta announced again,

"Group 2. Second finisher. Qualifier 8044. Timing, 17 minutes 28.42 seconds.

That would be Eddie.


	7. Physical Fitness Test II

**_Physical Fitness Test II  
_**

Dimitri's POV

I watched as my angel started on her 3 miles run.

For some unknown reasons, I am hoping that she would do well enough in the selection to qualify as a guardian. Maybe I would assign her to Viktoria. I mused.

Actually, I don't feel very comfortable putting men around my sisters. As personal guardians, they would be following them everywhere at all times. Sadly, my choices are severely limited as very few females made it pass the stringent selection.

I had discreetly asked Alberta for the qualifiers' name list just now.

Rose Hathaway. Rose. What a _lovely_ name. _My Roza…_

_My Roza_ is performing brilliantly.

She runs so fast - like a young and energetic horse, bursting with energy and power. She is literally glowing as she speeded around the track, overtaking the other qualifiers over and over again.

Of course, _my Roza _finished first. She is just so unique and exceptional.

I feel _so_ proud of her.

30 seconds later, qualifier 8044 finished second. He has sandy-blond coloured hair, tanned skin, sturdy build and looks reasonable attractive. He is one of the guys stretching with _my Roza_ just now and always carries the look of seriousness, alertness and protectiveness around _my Roza._

Then, he re-joined _my Roza _andgave hera wide smile. She smiled right back happily and thumped him on his shoulder intimately.

I growled deeply.

The other red hair guy is jogging towards the two of them enthusiastically now.

"Who are the boys? Why are they surrounding _my Roza_ so protectively?"

* * *

All the qualifiers are standing at the start of my obstacle course now wearing a wearily and daunted look.

"They should." I mused. I had this course specially designed and built. I won't be surprised if it is the longest and most challenging course in Rarccia. It will take much stamina, strength and quick response to pass it. The guards had blocked off the most challenging stations for today's selection since it is virtually impossible for anyone to pass it on the first try, and the qualifiers are now probably exhausted after the previous 2 stations.

Rose's POV

I regarded him with absolute admiration as he cleared through the obstacle course like a child going through Christmas presents – so excitedly, quickly and with ease. It looks as though he had been doing this for every single day of his life.

He scaled the tall walls in one spring, jumped over the hurdles gracefully, climbed the thick ropes without pause, maneuvered through the low elements skilfully, dodged through the swinging logs with amazing speed, crossed the balancing bar in a jog, somersaulted at the high elements like an acrobat and landed steadily on his feet at the end of the course in 25 minutes 12.31 seconds.

All the qualifiers cheered loudly at his feat and my heart was bursting with overwhelming pride.

He turned towards the cheering as his eyes landed on me.

And…he smiled. _Directly at me._ A small, but encouraging smile.

My mind blanked out and I blinked. Then, I felt my blood rushing up as my heartbeat accelerated and thumped widely in chest.

Dam, my heart is going to fail soon if this keeps up.

"Impossible is _nothing_."

I started on the course with a determination. I used muscles I didn't know existed as I climbed and jumped and ran through the stations.

Nothing intimidated me. Nothing slowed me down. I've seen him in action, remembered how he moved and all I have to do was to follow his steps.

I completed the course in 34 minutes, just slightly behind Eddie and way before Mason.

"Wow, what's up with you today Rose? You're on steroids? Or are you _so desperate_ to see your future husband? If that's the case, you don't have to work so hard! Just walk straight up to any guards and tell them who you are!" Mason smirked at me.

I glared at him and returned, "I'm always _this good. _You just never learn to appreciate my goodness! You hear Eddie commenting? You're jealous or something?"

"This course is sure tough." Eddie piped in, hoping to stop our bickering.

Mason and I rolled our eyes at him at the same time. "Look who's talking. The one who finished first."

"I'm totally beat! And there's still the sparring. How am I supposed to punch if I don't have an ounce of strength left? They test is beyond cruel." Mason whined.

I am exhausted too, but I just couldn't resist, "What? Mason, you were supposed to be my guardian and you are weaker than I am? I guess I would have to protect you instead if the enemies strike now?"

"You've got Eddie. And we jolly know that you don't need protection. It's the rest that need protection _from you_!"

"Hm?" I gave him a playful punch.

"Owww! Rose, see what I mean?"

* * *

"The rules are very simple. After the first round, winners spar with other winners, and vice versa. 2 consecutive losses and you'll sit at the side bench to observe.

You use your body only. No fouls or dirty moves. Pretend that you are the guardian and treat your opponent as the enemy. Note that any intentionally afflicted permanent damages or broken bones will result in the offending party disqualified form the entire selection process immediately.

To win, you either force your opponent out of the ring or pin him down for 10 seconds.

Each pair will be supervised by 2 guards. You will be assessed on your agility, skills, and responsiveness. Each person spars a maximum of 5 times.

Any questions?"

Silence.

"Ok, qualifier 8001 with 8024, 8002 with 8025…"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I am having a whale of a time here!

I haven't enjoyed sparring so much for such a long time now. 5 years to be exact.

This poor broke in front of me don't stand a chance as I released my pent up energy and fight bottled up for 5 years. At least I get to dodge blows and kicks packed with force now, and he looked determined and offensive. That's right, that should be the feel during sparring.

Just to prolong the feeling for a little longer, I didn't attack as aggressively as I could. Regrettably, I still had him flat on his back in 5 minutes.

Okay, my next opponent is tougher. Built like a bear with bulging muscles visible throughout his body, his attacks were so powerful that I can literally hear the wind being displaced as he moved.

Wonderful.

I crouched low and studied him carefully as we circled. I decide to take on the defensive stance first and avoid direct contact.

Once I've ascertained that he, like all giants, lacked agility, I embarked on a series of speedy attacks, bewildering him.

Finally, with a full swing springing kick, I forced the giant out of the ring thereby claiming victory.

I glared at my third opponent.

The sandy blond hair guy with _my Roza. _Perfect. I would show him what I've got. I will do a better job at protecting _my Roza_ than him.

We bowed.

And we sparred.

He's good. _Very good_. I would give him that. It is plainly obvious that he is highly skilled and experienced. Filled with seriousness and determination, he focused on his opponent – me, as he strategized his attacks. He is quick, sure and steady. He launched like a rocket and backed off judiciously.

We circled and lingered. We converged and retreated. He blocked off my blows expertly and anticipated my next moves easily.

I am starting to like him now. He is such a talented fighter and will make such a perfect guardian.

In the end, my size and extra strength gave me the edge over him as I barely forced him out of the boundaries.

A tough battle won. Fair and square. It is such an exhilarating feeling.

The both of us sparred for such a long time that most of the qualifiers had either lost or finished their 5 matches.

* * *

I turned to see _my Roza _kicking her red haired companion out of the battle ring.

And…Alberta assigned us as a pair.

We stared at each other and we froze, like 2 statues.

After a moment, Alberta coughed uneasily, breaking the spell.

She attacked without a warning.

Caught by surprise, I allowed her swiping feet to make contact with mine as I lost my balance and crashed to the ground for the first time today.

She tried to jump on top of me but I was ready.

With a roll to my right, I evaded her and am back on my feet within a split second. I straightened my body before crouching again facing her. She launched again. Man is she impetuous. I blocked her off. Yes, she is strong.

And I advanced. With a glancing blow to the side of her head, I forced her to retreat to the borders. She quickly side stepped around me back to the centre of the battle ring and retaliated with a turning kick of her own. She is dexterous and competent. She tapped on her skills and strength to the maximum, effectively mitigating her weaknesses. Being smaller but more agile she strikes quickly and dodges neatly. She knows to use her legs which are stronger and attacked my lower body which is a drawback due to my height.

After a few more rounds, I made up my mind. It's not entirely fair, but that's the way sparring or real life is.

I hurled straight at her with my full force abruptly. She tried to fend me off, but I am so much bigger and stronger than her. She stumbled and fell backwards as I dragged and pin her to the floor.

Suddenly, I am laying on top of her. My face merely inches away as I looked into her beautiful eyes. She is breathing heavily, into my face. I can feel her warmth, I can smell her. She smells of fresh sweat, mingled with a slight sweet scent which reminds me of … Rose.

A large surge of electricity flowed through my entire body as my mind vacated everything except for this _lovely angel_ before me. Her eyes are _so beautiful_ as are her hair. My heart raced.


	8. The Decision

_Hello. Thank you all for your reviews and comments:) _

_I actually only wanted to give Dimitri a black eye. But since almost everyone is supporting Rose, here goes.._

* * *

**_The Decision_**

Rose's POV

I tumbled to the ground and the God slammed on top of me to pin me down.

I forgot to struggle.

I can feel him, his firm, muscle packed body, his warmth, his goodness, and I can smell him. He smelled of aftershave and a natural masculine scent. It is intoxicating…

He stared into my eyes; his deep chocolate brown eyes which are so rich are filled with wonders - like a blind man seeing light for the first time in his life.

I stared right back. It's the most dazzling sight I've ever seen in my life. The fight drained away from me and I slumped to the floor feebly.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Captain Petrov's voice suddenly registered in my brain and I panicked. I need to become a guard. I need to stay in the palace to be able to see King Belikov. I've came all the way from Terki for this, and I've dragged Eddie and Mason in together. I cannot lose without a fight!

And my strength returned. My eyes glinted with determination and saw his changing quickly from puzzlement to surprise and finally for realization.

Too late.

Te..

Quick as lightning and acting on impulse, I reacted on my gut instinct. I brought my right knee up with all my force which should have then allowed me to shove his dead weight back down. But, it didn't. His body is long, just like his legs, such that where the legs should have been it's his manhood instead.

I didn't have time to react. I really didn't. Because when you are really in a real fight, a split second of indecision could mean a difference of life and death. Following the logical series of action, I released a punch which really should hit his chest. But again, he had cringed at the first impact so that my punch ended up connecting with a sickening thump on his right eye.

He grunted, flipped off me and rolled right across the boundary while curling into a ball. Agonizing groans escaped from his clenched teeth.

I stared in horror at the scene before me.

Lord. I have sinned. He is _so _getting a black eye tomorrow. I had injured _his_ handsome face, _your _perfect creation.

_And_…I felt myself blushed.

The next thing I know, I was brought down onto my knees with 2 pairs of strong arms. Bewildered, I looked up to see every single guard sprinting towards the God with terrified looks.

Weird.

A hoarse voice sounded amid the commotion. The God was looking at Captain Petrov from the floor, who had paled several shades and spoke through clenched teeth, "Captain. It was an accident. Let her go."

I saw Captain Petrov's lips tightening and nodded to the 2 guards holding me down. The released their crushing grips immediately but stayed hovering behind me.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw 2 guards speeding towards us with a stretcher. Captain Petrov immediately knelt down to help load the God onto the stretcher before carrying him off hurriedly.

Once the God had left, Captain Petrov turned and looked at me intently with a very strange expression.

"Qualifier 8046. You're disqualified for foul moves. You will be escorted out of the palace immediately."

My heart sank. I wanted to argue that it was genuinely an accident. Somehow, I realised the tone of absoluteness and finality in her tone and allowed the guards to "escort" me off without a fight.

I saw Eddie and Mason looking me with wide eyes and as I passed them, I told them quietly, "Finish it. We'll meet in the motel later."

* * *

Once all qualifiers have finished sparring, we were brought to the showers and had our clothes returned. Then, we were led into a large but cosy cafeteria where abundant delicious food was served.

"I don't know half the food that I put in my mouth, but, they are excellent. Even better than the ones served back home." Mason praised.

"It's good to see you appreciating something for a change Bro, but are you hinting that my father had been feeding you rubbish?"

Mason pretended to cover his crotch area protectively and stared at me with wide eyes, "No. I wouldn't dare! Forget I said that."

I blushed crimson at the memory and growled, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Mason snickered, "All the same, I won't want to aggravate you. Poor man. That is. He hasn't returned yet. Must be one hell of an injury."

I starred daggers at him and growled deeper.

The most surprising thing had happened when my escorts and I were nearing the palace gates. The four men had been shooting nervous looks at one another all the way and looking at me strangely.

Then, one of the guards received a call and when he ended it, he announced, "Captain said no broken bones or permanent damage. They've reviewed the fight and confirmed that it had been an accident. _Technically_, your opponent went out of the ring so you've won. We are to bring you over to join the other qualifiers now."

...

As usual, Eddie had to intercept. "You all would have to finish up soon. We're the first batch to do the medical screening, followed by the written test."

"Hang on!" The tests will be in English right? Mason exclaimed. "I don't want this morning's effort to go down the drain. I sweated a lot for it!"

I raised my eyebrows at Mason and looked at Eddie.

"Haven't you all realized that Captain Petrov had been speaking _in English _the whole morning? And your application form. It's in English." Eddie sighed.

"Oh. Yah, now that you've pointed that out. That's weird. I mean we are in Rarccia, and English is their first language?" Mason asked in puzzlement.

"Okay, let's put it this way. The people here speak Russian in their daily conversation. But most of them, especially the younger generation also learn English because that is the language appearing on official documents and such."

"So I take it that the written tests taken this afternoon will be in English?" That earned a rare eye roll from Eddie.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a blur as I shuffled from room to room for my blood test, x-ray, eyes examination … After that, I got a headache from answering 3 sets of 100 questions MCQ test in 20 minutes each, and a series of opened ended " what would you do if" questions ranging from

"What would you do if you and the princess are at the mall shopping when assassinators strike?"

to

"What would you do if you were given a direct order to retreat when it is obvious that a Royal family member is in danger?

.

.

.

By the time I've completed the final "what would you do if" question, it was already 6:23pm. I feel totally drained - both mentally and physically.

"Hell! I've murdered a million of my brain cells answering those stupid questions! That setters should've just switch job to a script-writer. _That_ _level _of creativity in the scenarios! They only missed what would you do if aliens attack you in the showers!" Mason complained, looking dead beat himself.

"They wouldn't. There isn't a royal or comrade in your question. They don't care what you'd do if the aliens are only attacking you." I said as we trudged to the assembly point.

"Qualifiers you have put in a day of hard work. Your selection test ends here. The guards will be leading you all out in a moment. The results will be mailed to you in exactly a week's time. If selected, you are expected to report at the palace gate at 7am the following day with your identification and acceptance letter. Questions?"

Silence.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**5 Days Later**

Dimitri's POV

"So, Captain Petrov, how did the selection go? I presume that you already have the results with you. How many recruits do we have for this year?"

"Yes. Your Majesty. Out of the 45 qualifiers, 28 are cleared to be recruited. We have 19 patrols, 8 guards and 1 guardian." Alberta replied.

"And the name of the guardian? I imagined the person to have performed exceedingly well to be appointed as a guardian immediately."

"He will be qualifier 8044, Eddie Castle. Your Majesty."

So the sandy-blond hair guy is called Eddie.

I raised an eyebrow at Alberta. "I'm hurt. I put in so much effort and I lost to Castle? How is he better than me?"

Alberta looked aghast and stammered, "No. Your Majesty. It's just…"

I chuckled and saved her from the embarrassment, "I was joking Captain. Seriously, 4.5 years with me and you still don't know me?"

"Oh…" She studied the floor.

"He fights well. How did he do for the rest of the test?"

"Yes. Your Majesty. His health is in excellent condition and had started training in combat since 6 years old. His personality and analytical test showed that he is matured, serious, responsible, highly logical, observant, decisive, works well under stress and exhibit a high sense of morale. We've also cleared his background checks. He is an orphan born under Dashkov's time where proper records were not made. However, the documents that he had submitted are credible."

I thought about what Alberta said carefully for a couple of minutes before making the decision.

"Assign him as Princess Viktoria's personal guardian starting next Monday." For some unknown reasons, I trusted Castle implicitly even though I've only met him once.

"Your Majesty. He will need to undergo the mandatory guardian training for a week. There are procedures and rules he needs to know."

"In that case, bring him to Princess Viktoria after your Monday briefing to ask for her approval first."

"Yes Your Majesty."

I frowned and started to fidgeted. The starting speech is done. I need to move on to the main reason I've called Alberta in next.

"So, how did qualifier 8046 do? _My Roza. _I was slightly disappointed that she didn't make it as a guardian.

Alberta answered me immediately without having to flip her records. "Your Majesty. She did not make it through the selection."

"What?!" I could barely conceal the astonishment in my voice. "Where did she fail? Medical screening or written test? I knew without a doubt that she had passed her physical test with flying colours"

"Neither. Your Majesty." Seeing my frown, she quickly added, "We did not process her reports. Your Majesty."

"The reason?" I nearly growled.

Alberta shifted uneasily. "Your Majesty. She attacked you. And although you are so extremely benevolent to let her go unpunished, she cannot possibly…"

I didn't let her finish. Feeling extremely irritated, I blackened my face and almost snapped at her, "Captain Petrov. Had I not made my intentions clear that day in the medical clinic? I've said that she is to be allowed to continue on with the selection. THAT MEANS THAT she is to be assessed EQUALLY AND FAIRLY like the rest of the qualifiers."

Sensing that Alberta is going contradict me again, I growled, "I am the victim here and I've said that it's alright. You will go and analyse her test NOW and report STRAIGHT BACK to me."

"And… don't you dare to manipulate anything." I threatened with a menacing voice.

"Yes. Your Majesty." She bowed low and positively fled from my office.

I exhaled and tried to calm myself down as I rub the black eye which has faded significantly since. It is still a tiny bit sore. Luckily, my other injured body part had healed. It had caused me great pain for 3 days. _My Roza _is so powerful. That's what I like about her – defiance, independence and uniqueness.

* * *

45 minutes later, Alberta returned.

"Your Majesty, qualifier 8046, Rose Hathaway scored second in the physical test. Her health is in excellent condition and her written test showed that she has a strong sense of responsibility, critical, protective, responsive and analytical. But is also headstrong and impulsive. She is also an orphan and is adopted by the same American family as Castle and qualifier 8045, Mason Astha." Alberta spoke quickly and bowed her head.

So they are her adopted brothers. They grew up together. I frowned deeply.

"So what position will Miss Hathaway qualify for?"

"Your Majesty, she has the skills and attributes of a guardian. However, we can only offer her the position of a guard due to her impulsive trait."

1 minute of deafening silence as I pondered hard. Alberta looks like she can faint on the spot.

I made an extremely difficult decision.

"She will be assigned as _my own _personal guardian." I finally said, breaking the silence. Alberta's head shot up, surprise clearly etched on her face.

"Send her straight to my residence – the King's residence after your briefing. She will report directly to me only. And, since she is my _only_ personal guardian, she will be on duty 24/6, I will make arrangement for her to stay in my house. She won't be attending the mandatory training session with the rest of the guardians. You will give her a one-to-one tutoring on Tuesday and Wednesday if necessary. Don't go about telling her about my identity yet. If you scare her off, I will hold you fully responsible. Is that clear?" I stared straight into her eyes.

"Yes. Your Majesty." She replied automatically.

"Your _personal_ guardian?" She couldn't help but uttered. Poor woman, I must have scared the hell out of her earlier and surprised her totally now. I've never felt the need for any personal guardians since I'm always swarmed by an army of guards whenever I go.

"That's what I said. Is there is problem with that?"

"No. Of course not, Your Majesty." She immediately replied automatically again.

"One last thing then Captain, if Mr Astha had did reasonably well, I don't see why he shouldn't be appointed a general guardian. Your decision, Captain."

"Yes. Your Majesty."

"That'll be all Captain, you are dismissed." I gave her a small smile and started reading my reports again.

* * *

**Later that day**

I strolled towards my 5 storey King's residence cheerfully. I seldom stay over here though. Actually, I have built a mansion each for my grandmother, mother and 3 sisters, but my mother had insisted that we all stay at her place until we get married. I had obeyed of course and Karolina is currently the only one who actually stays in her own mansion.

"Natasha." I called out as I entered my house. She is the house-keeping supervisor here and should be on duty now.

I heard her running down the stairs 2 at a time and bowed at me when she reached me. "Your Majesty?"

"If I remembered correctly, the largest room here after mine is on the third floor? Next to my room and study?"

"Yes. Your Majesty."

"Furnish it with the best. Bed, recliner, curtains, study desk, everthing. Like you would do to my room. You have the weekend. Get it ready by Monday morning 8 o'clock. Send in whatever crews you need."

"If your servant may ask, who is the room for, Your Majesty?" Then she hastily added, "So that I would know how to decorate it. Your Majesty"

"It's for my new personal guardian. Natsha. A she, if you must know." I replied evenly.

"A guardian?" She echoed, looking thoroughly shocked. "A room here?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Of course not. Your Majesty." She replied automically.

"Good. Get to work then first thing tomorrow. Remember Natasha, the best."

"Yes. Your Majesty."

"Well, goodbye then Natasha." And I left for my mother's house for dinner.


	9. First Day

_Thank You once again for the reviews :)_

_I'm not sure on the purpose this chapter serves yet - The details are to allow you all to follow my story easier later on. I only have a general idea on the progress and just in case..._

* * *

**_First Day  
_**

Rose's POV

"Wow! Rose! You passed! And Eddie and Mason too! Marvellous! You all are officially part of the Royal security force now. Oh my God! I'm so proud of you all!"

Lissa couldn't contain her excitement as I showed her my acceptance letter. She is practically dancing across my room now. Honesty, I am pretty excited about it myself, but to a larger extent, I feel extremely nervous. I've made it pass the selection. I'm nearer King Belikov. Now what? I don't have a concrete plan.

…

Lissa and I had shopped and toured around together the whole of last week. True to my initial feeling, we have become the best of friends. She has introduced us to her boyfriend Christian Ozera during the dinner right after selection. Outgoing and supportive with black hair and twinkling blue eyes, he and Lissa make a perfect couple.

And… both Lissa and Christian know our secret now. I've told Lissa two days ago. I felt so horrible for keeping her in the dark when she'd shown such complete trust and faith in me.

She was shocked at first, but quickly supported my idea. I'd allowed her to tell Christian and made them swear that they will keep the secret to themselves.

…

"I wasn't worried at all. I've always knew that I will make it." Mason gloated.

"I didn't hear you saying that before today."

"Trying to appear humble, Rose. How would you feel if I walk around every day telling people that I will pass the selection for sure?"

Lissa and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Come on, Eddie and I have been personal guardians for the _most_ risk-taking, _most_ difficult and _most_ dangerous princess for 9 whole years. What can't we handle? That selection's a piece of cake!"

I tried to poke him in the ribs but he dodged neatly with practice.

"Hmm. The letter didn't say what position we got though." Eddie finally opened his mouth. "I guess recruits start off as patrol first and slowly get promoted."

"Oh, Eddie, the fact that you've made it into the Royal security force is already a very impressive achievement! You should have seen how the patrols walk around in their uniform! So smug and smart!"

"Hmm. But will patrols get close enough to see the King?" I wondered out loud.

"Rose! You will find out tomorrow! Let's go celebrate now. We'll go to Café Pullkin. That's the best in town! My treat."

"Sure Lissa, but, _my_ treat."

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

Security wing – Crystal Room

I glanced around the room.

26 other recruits, all radiating smugness.

_He is not here._

I feel a sudden pang of sadness. Why didn't he make it through? I sincerely and fervently prayed that it's not because of what I did.

"Good morning recruits. You all know me. I'm Captain Petrov, head of the Royal Guradians. The highest ranking official of the Royal security force. Every single one of you report back to me.

Let me first congratulate each and every one of you for your outstanding performance in the selection. It is an achievement to feel proud of. The fact that you are standing here now shows that you are willing to declare your loyalty and dedication to protecting the Royal family. You will put in more than you have to ensure their safety.

I'm pleased to announce that your batch has held quite a few talented individuals. There will be 3 guardians, 7 guards and 19 patrols amongst you all.

You will be receiving your uniforms in a few minutes. After my briefing, all guards and patrols are to change into their uniform and report directly to the Alpha room. Your section sergeants will be waiting for you with your duty sheets, communication devices, weapons, badges and identifications.

The uniform code within our force consists of blue, brown and black only. Within each category, seniority increases with the shade of the colour. Uniform and badges must be worn AT ALL TIMES within the palace walls and outside when on duty.

Another VERY important thing to note, listen up all of you. (Alberta produced a map and started circling an extensive area). This is where His Majesty and the Royal family live. 6 residences in all. It has been labelled as the inner palace. NOBODY enters this area except personal guardians and guardians and guards on duty. Patrols are forbidden inside unless you get a direct order from me or the royalties. Guards, you have 5 minutes after the end of your shift to get out. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences. You've been warned.

(She paused and look across the room seriously)

Now, come up when you're called to get your uniform."

Andrew Howse

.

.

Eddie Castle

.

Jean Nowak (the only other female)

.

Mason Actford

.

Rose Hathaway

I marched forward to collect my package. Maybe it's my imagination, but my package looks thinner than the rest.

.

Yuri Keryo

* * *

I almost ripped open my package and found…

_Nothing._

Actually, there are 3 sets of training clothes inside. But, no uniform. I frowned and looked up.

Apparently, the patrols are in cobalt blue and guards in russet.

I shifted my glance to Eddie and Mason. They are also frowning at me, holding on to their training suits.

"Recruits, go and change into your uniform now." Alberta's voice carried across the room again.

"Guardian Castle, Guardian Actford and Guardian Hathaway, a private word please."

Stunned, the 3 of us walked towards the captain as all the other recruits gasped and looked at us in admiration.

* * *

"Well, I'll start with Guardian Actford first then. Guardian Actford, your position is that of a general guardian. This means that you will mainly be substituting the personal guardians on their day off.

As a guardian, you can choose to stay within the palace in the guardian hall and is allowed in the inner palace on days which you are on duty. Guardians' uniform will come in the form of a suit with tie and specially tailored for you. It is mandatory only during formal occasions. On normal days, you can wear anything that is neat and presentable. You will be required to put on your badge at all times within the palace.

You will wait for my return here for the necessary follow up after this."

Turning towards Eddie, Alberta continued.

"Guardian Castle. You have been appointed by His Majesty as Princess Viktoria's personal guardian. She is His Majesty's youngest sister, and had accepted your post. You will follow me directly after this to greet her. As a personal guardian, you are allowed free access into the inner palace. However, would advise you to refrain from entering on your day off unless absolutely necessary."

Then, Alberta turned towards me and stared at me from head to toe. I shifted uneasily on my feet.

"Guardian Hathaway, you have been bestowed the utmost honour of protecting the King himself. You have been appointed as His Majesty's personal guardian. You will receive orders and report directly to him, not me. His Majesty had also arranged accommodation for you in his residence."

Alberta paused then. She must have seen my jaws drop and horror-struck expression. From the corner of my eyes, I see Eddie's and Mason's unified awestruck expression.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I panicked. Why had THE KING appointed me as his _personal guardian_? Did he find out already? Impossible. How? But if he'd found out then - a _personal guardian_? It doesn't make sense. My mind raced and heart throbbed.

_Personal guardian. Personal guardian. _Again and again the words echoed in my brain. Yes. I wanted to get close to him. But, not _that close. _What? I would be following him like a shadow 24 hours a day. And, I'm supposed to stay in _his house?_ Ridiculous! Atrocious! Unbelievable!

I croaked incoherently to Alberta, "What? Why? How? _Where?_"

Alberta sighed and said, "Guardian Hathaway. I understand your shock. But I _do not_, and cannot _represent_ His Majesty. I have no clue as to his intention behind this decision. You will just have to trust His Majesty's judgement. Could you please try to calm down now? I have other important information for you."

I gulped and nodded absently.

"Well, you are also not required to attend the mandatory guardian training. Instead, we will be meeting up tomorrow and probably on Wednesday for a one-to-one session where I'll brief you through the most important aspects of being a guardian. I've been ordered to lead you to the King's residence immediately after this. But I'll need your measurements first for your uniform."

Alberta paused again and looked at me hesitantly. Finally, she said, "Guardian Hathaway. You have not been briefed on the appropriate behaviours in the Palace. But, whatever you do, remember one thing. He is the _King, _the _most powerful _individual in Rarccia – the biggest zone in the World. He has the power to put you to death without any reasons with just a single word uttered. Therefore, you treat the King with ALL the RESPECT you have. Is that clear?"

I nodded. I've seen how people behave around Abe and even me. I know. Alberta doesn't need to know that though.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castle, follow me please."

...

20 minutes later…

"Guardian Hathaway, your thumb here please."

"Okay, now, look into the machine – it's an iris scanner."

"Okay. Now you enter a personal password here. 24 digits."

Flabbergasted, I did as I was told. I'm _so _going to forget my password in a second.

Alberta handed me a card with my face on it.

"Your identification card." She said simply.

"Done. Your authentication data have been set. You'd need your password together with your fingerprint or eyes scan or identification card to open the gates. You will enter the premises yourself. Walk straight through the doors and a servant will come get you. Alright there?"

"No." I gulped.

"Is His Majesty inside there? What do I do inside?"

"Guardian Hathaway…"

"Rose. Please call me Rose, Captain." I interrupted.

"Well, Rose, its Alberta to you then since you are not under me. No, His Majesty should be at the royal track or gym at this time. I do not know when he would return. My order was to bring you here only. You see, His Majesty does not stay here, so he does not come by frequently. He would probably send someone for you here when he's free."

"Take down my number, Rose. I need to bring Guardian Castle over to greet Princess Viktoria now. Get going then."

With that, Alberta offered me a kind smile and turned to walk away. Eddie gave me a look of concern, mumbled, "Good Luck" and followed after Alberta.

I took in a deep breathe, scanned my IC, typed in the password and walked through the gates that have swung open…

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I sat on the bar stool by my kitchen counter sipping the cup of coffee absently. I keep throwing glances towards the front door and strained my ears to try and make out the sound of the opening gates. I'm nervous, agitated and impatient. "How will she react?" I prayed that she would not be angry about my deception or fear me like the others do.

Her room is ready, equipped with the best I could possibly offer after a massive restructuring over the weekends. I've personally checked early this morning – I couldn't sleep last night. I've dismissed all the servants and skipped my morning work-out. I've also cancelled all meetings today.

I read my watch, 8:40am. "What is Alberta doing? _Where is she?"_

Then, I heard it.

The very faint sound of the front gates opening. I tensed.

After a few moments, the front door opened _very_ slowly and… _my angel _stepped in…


	10. Getting to Know You

_Thank you all for your support and patience so far. I guess this is what you all are really waiting for..._

* * *

**_Getting to know you  
_**

_My angel stepped in…_

And her eyes landed straight on me, like she knew all along that I was sitting here.

Her expression changed from cautious to surprise and finally settled on relief.

Relief?

And, she _smiled at me_. Warmth spread through me.

"Hie, Comrade! You've made it too huh. Congratulations!" She said brightly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Comrade?" I asked, amused.

"Yupp. What else? We're colleagues right? She said as she walked towards me.

Then she frowned. "Why didn't you attend Alberta's briefing? You're my boss or something?"

"Uh…"

Before I could answer, her expression changed again quickly as she ducked her head.

"Um. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" She said in a small voice.

"Hmm...For?" I'm confused.

"For…er…the…accident last time. I _swear_ that it was an _accident_!"

"Oh…I've healed. Apologies accepted. You're forgiven. But, _please, _no repeat…"

Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't stifle a giggle.

"So Comrade," she looks at me again "you are the King's other personal guardian? I heard that we usually work in pairs."

"Actually, I shouldn't be surprised. You came out top in _every single _station. What a badass." She scoffed.

"Badass?" That's a first. Nobody calls a King that. I raised my eyebrow at her again.

She ignored me and continued, "What _I'm surprised_ in is the fact that the dumbass appointed me his personal guardian. Seriously, according to how Mason put it, he needs protection _from me_."

I chuckled despite myself. Ok I'm a dumbass on top of a badass now.

Hearing my chuckles, _my Roza_ stared at me intently.

"Did I say something funny, Comrade? Don't just act like a wall there. They respond better to my questions!"

Managing a straight face, I look carefully at _my Roza_ and said, "Well, you didn't give me a chance to answer Guardian Hathaway. To answer your questions, no, I am not your colleague and I'm not the King's other personal guardian. He only has 1. You are his first and only one. And, yes, I am your boss, if you would like to refer me as that."

Seeing her confused expression, I said quietly.

"Rose, _I am the King_.

The King of Rarccia, Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

Rose's POV 

_"Rose, I am the King._

_The King of Rarccia, Dimitri Belikov."_

_And…I believed him immediately._

_Thunders and lightning!_ Talk about dumbfounderment. I wouldn't be as shocked if I witness a dog having sex with a cat now.

Dimitri Belikov. The man who was to be my husband. The person who I've ran away from engagement from and did so many silly things to get to. The God who had almost caused my heart to fail on selection day. The individual whom I'm willing to exchange my soul for. The King of Rarccia. He's looking at me now. Eyes filled with concern. What do I do? Wait a minute. Let me think again from the start.

He is he man who proposed to me, the man whom my heart reacts instantaneously to, the man who I'm supposed to not want to marry, the man who…Hell! Crap! Damm it! Why is he every man I can think of? Why does he have so many identities that are so conflicting? What business does he have messing up my thoughts like this?

I feel like screaming. I feel like running away. I couldn't think properly. My thoughts are so jumbled up. I am hyper ventilating. I'm going to faint soon.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Guardian Hathaway? Rose? Roza? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Answer me please?"

Frantic, I shook my Roza gently. She looks like she is about to faint soon. Her expression had undergone the most astonishing changes so quickly that I've almost wished that I have my video camera with me.

Lord, what have I done know? I've scared the wits out of her. Why couldn't I be more empathetic when disclosing my identity? What an idiot I am to just tell her the truth straight out. I feel like kicking myself. Oh, how I wished that I am not a bloody KING!

How will she react now? Run out of the doors screaming? Fall to her knees in front of me and beg for my forgiveness? Faint right on the spot? No…

Several tensed moment passed – the longest minutes of my life.

Then, I see in Roza's eye that she had made a decision.

A glint of determination in her eyes reminded me acutely of…

My hands flew instinctively down to protect my crotch.

An amuse expression filtered across Roza's face and I felt my face burn.

"I didn't make any promises just now. _Your Majesty_. And, _your servant_ would never dare to do _that_."

"Guardian Hathaway, I didn't mean to deceive you. I apologise for giving you a wrong impression. It's just that none of the guardians would really spar with me and it's getting past frustrating." For some reasons, I felt the need to explain myself.

To my surprise, her expression turns compassionate.

"I understand that."

"So…you would forgive me?"

"Please, Your Majesty, you are free to do whatever you like." Raising her eyebrows, she looked at me and continued, "Should your servant be dropping onto her knees before Your Majesty to await her punishment for being rude to the King now?"

"No." I growled. "Stop that. There is nobody else here now. Call me Dimitri, and forget about the formalities."

"Serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Okay than, Dimitri. So, where and how do I start?"

"Start what?"

"My work, _the_…you hired me as a personal guardian. What do I do now? I wasn't briefed."

"You officially start work on Thursday. How about I show you to your room now?"

"Wow. I'm honoured Dimitri." I barely stopped from rolling my eyes at her.

…

"Oh My God! This is_ my room_? Are you kidding? I'm only a guardian! This room is fit for a _princess_! You treat your servants like this? No wonder so many people are dying to work for you!"

Roza stood at the doorway surveying her room with wide eyes. I chuckled at her expression and felt very happy. She apparently likes her room. Indeed, her room is comparable to the presidential suite of a 5 star hotel. Stretching 1750 square feet, it is fully air-conditioned, sound-proof, comes with a living room, separate dining area, study, a balcony, bathroom with a separate shower, fully stocked mini bar, refrigerator, 60'' LED TV, DVD player with Bose surround sound system, clap switch, King-size bed, silk comforter, 2 seater designer sofa….

"Guardian Hathaway. I've never seen any of my guardians as merely a servant. They are all highly skilled and talented individuals who protect us with their lives. I admire their bravery and dedication and appreciate their loyalty and efforts." I said in a solemn voice.

"You mean all the other guardians have a room like mine?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Well, Guardian Hathaway, let's just say that there are perks of being the King's only personal guardian."

"It's Rose. _Your Majesty._"

"Okay, Rose. Since you wouldn't be eating with the other guardians at their cafeteria, I've already made arrangement for Mia Rinaldi to bring over your meals. If there's anything else you need, you will find Natasha's phone number by your phone. Do you need any help in moving into here?

"No. I don't have much things anyway." Roza seems to be in deep thoughts.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You fight better than I do. You don't need my protection. Why me?"

"I probably cook better than half the chefs in the Royal Kitchen, Rose, you don't see me doing the cooking myself though." I joked.

"What! You can cook?" Her jaws dropped.

"Yes, I can." I replied in amusement to her expression.

She closed her mouth.

"I mean, it's normal for the King to have guardians around. But, why me? And me only?

"Because you're the only one who fought back and will continue doing so." I said simply.

"What?" Roza asked blankly.

"Rose, I don't need a personal guardian. I have so many guards surrounding me wherever I go to the point that I couldn't breathe sometimes.

You will be my sparring partner. That's your only job."

"Comrade, you're paying me $15,000 a month and a hotel suite just to fight you? All right there? Your head? Is it sound?"

I smiled a sad smile. "I assure you that I'm sane, at least for now. You don't know how it feels like to be in my position. Everyone fears me. I raise an eyebrow or my voice and people starts trembling with fright. I can't even talk or laugh freely, and my favourite activity has become a joke because nobody fights back.

You are like a light in a cave, water in the desert – life-saving and rare, Rose. You can't imagine how good I feel now to be able to joke with you and tell you my feelings.

Rose. Please promise me that you will never fear me. I will never do anything to harm or hurt you. I swear in the name of the King."

"Wow! Relax there Comrade, I promise I would kick your ass. No worries there!" Roza said after a stunned silence.

I chuckled and look and her gratefully.

"But, there is _absolutely NO WAY _I would shrink from my other guardian duties. I'll earn my keep and I will follow you EVERYWHERE like a shadow. You can't shake me off!" Roza declared.

Suddenly, I very much like the thought of _my Roza_ following me _everywhere._

"Suit yourself, Rose. You have free access to everywhere and I can't stop where your legs want to go."

Roza smiled a victorious smile.

Then, she frowned.

"You don't sleep here." She said accusingly. "How do I protect you if you are a mile away?"

"You don't have to. You've seen the level of security in the palace. And, I managed to survive without _your protection_ for 5 years."

"No. I'll sleep with you"

"You'll..What?!"

"I. will. sleep. with. you." Roza enunciated every word again. "Within a 20 metre radius."

"You'll do no such thing Rose. You'll stay in your own room at night. THIS IS AN ORDER." I growled.

"Yes. _Your Majesty_." Roza bowed at me.

I growled deeper.

"Rose. This is something I cannot compromise. I assure you that there would be no need for you to stay on guard at night. Don't overwork yourself, and on accounts of the effort I've put into refurbishing your room, utilise it please?"

"I bet you did nothing more than to give an order." Roza murmured. "Why don't you sleep in your in own house?"

"That might be a good idea Rose. I'll think about it." I said.

_A very good idea. _I thought.

…

Rose's POV

"All right, I'd leave you to explore and get comfortable with your room now. Would you join me downstairs for lunch at twelve o'clock?"

"I'll be there, Comrade."

"I'd be in my study next door if you need me." With that, Dimitri left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I collapsed onto my bed. I've made my decision. No, my heart made it for me. There's no way I can leave him now. I'm going to stay, by his side. I don't care what happens later. I'll take it one step at a time. Dimitri won't know my identity – yet. My biggest problem now would be meeting Ivan Zeklos. He'd recognise me in an instant. Where is he now? Forget it. I'd cross the bridge when I come to it.

I sprawled comfortably on my king-size bed and turned over a couple of times. So soft, so sweet, so comfortable. Then, I walked around to inspect my room. I haven't been joking earlier when I said that the room is fit for a princess. Why? Besides being smaller, this room is every bit as good as my room back in Terki. So, I'm the Rarccian princess now? I smiled. I'm living like a princess now without having to act like one. That's too good to be true!

I look at the grandfather clock. It read 9:47am. What do I do now?

I called Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Lissa."

"Rose! How did it go? You are allowed to make a call now?"

"Obviously…Tell you what. You'll never believe it."

"What?"

"I've been made the _his_ personal guardian!"

"What? The King? How?"

"I seriously have no idea. I'm currently standing in my presidential suit in his house calling you, and you also won't believe this. He is the man whom I've kicked in the balls during selection. I've made a total fool of myself…"

There was a loud shriek from the other end and I have to pull the receiver away from my ear.

"Oh My God! Rose, what are you going to do? What is his reaction? What if he finds out who you are?"

"I don't know, Lissa. He's been behaving like a perfect gentleman since we've met and treated me like an equal. He doesn't act like a King or seems angry with me. I don't understand what he's thinking and I don't know what to think. But I'm not going to tell him yet. It just seems wrong…I'd risk it and worry about it later.

You want to know how Eddie and Mason fare?"

"Um. Sure, Rose."

"Haha. I'm their boss now!"

"You've always been." Lissa interrupted.

I deflated slightly.

"Whatever. Eddie is now Princess Viktoria's personal guardian and Mason is a back-up personal guardian. They call it a general guardian. Not bad huh? The 3 of us are the only guardians out of the 29 recruits. Talk about a badass team!"

"True, wow, you all are _really _good! I feel so happy for all of you! I suppose now you all would be staying in the Palace for good now?" Lissa sounded dejected.

"We'll have our day off. I suppose it'll be on Sundays but I haven't been briefed yet. We can still call each other any time though."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing…my lessons will resume again next week, and I'd be running on a 6 day week also."

"Hang on Rose, (Lissa suddenly sounded very excited) Christian's at the door. He's over to bring me out to celebrate our 100th day."

"Lovey dovey. Don't let me hold you up then. You'll call me tonight to report _every single_ detail. Got it?"

"Got it! Bye Rose!"

"Bye."

I replaced the receiver and grabbed a huge bar of chocolate from the fridge. I decided to go out and survey the surrounding and layout like what a good guardian should do.

I'll going to adopt the outside-in approach today.

Smart idea. See, Rosemarie Hathaway can be good in anything I want to be.

...

Except, I got lost…


	11. World's Largest Palace

_Thank you again for all your reviews :)_

* * *

**_World's Largest Palace  
_**

Rose's POV

The door swung shut behind me automatically as I walked down the stairs, through the main door, out the long driveway and through the main gates.

I turned around to look at the house.

Tall and Majestic it stands, even grander and bigger than Abe's mansion. Abe would be jealous. I mused.

I wandered along the perimeters of the house, carefully screening the surroundings. Tall walls and greeneries fenced in the buildings. The view is very pleasant. Trees and flowers were specially planted to paint beautiful scenery.

I passed by gardens, bridges, winding corridors, and a labyrinthine of similar looking buildings. I walked for 45 minutes without meeting another person or guard. It's starting to get eerie. I decided to turn back.

To discover that I'm lost.

The architectures around me all look so similar and I've forgotten which passage had led me here in the first place. I hadn't bothered to bring along my phone. Not that it'll be much of a help. Who do I call? The police? Alberta? I'm quite sure Eddie and Mason are just as clueless as I am.

Darn it! I'll just walk straight on until I meet someone. There has to be a guard somewhere. After all, this is the inner palace. If I were an assassin, things are going a bit too smoothly now.

20 minutes later…

"Freeze! Or we will open fire."

I froze.

"Hands on top of your head and get onto your knees."

I did as I was told. Somebody handcuffed me.

"Hang on. I am a guardian."

The lead guard frowned and said, "A guardian? I've never seen you before. Where is your badge?"

"I don't have one. I'm new."

"The new batch of recruits are at the briefing session now. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the King's guardian! I have my identification card in the pocket!"

A guard snorted, "Everybody knows that His Majesty doesn't have a personal guardian."

Nonetheless, the lead guard extracted my IC from my pocket.

"It_ looks_ authentic. We have to confirm it. But, even personal guardians are required to put on their badges while in the inner palace. What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost." I replied honestly.

"Where did you come from?"

"The King's residence. Look, how about you all bring me back there? Dimi…His Majesty can vouch for me."

"No way. You think we're stupid enough to lead you there? If you're a fake, we'll lose our head." Another guard snapped.

"What about you bring me to the gates then, I'll prove to you that I've been granted access!"

"No." The lead guard looked at his watch and said firmly. "It's 12 o'clock. We need to get out now. We'll bring you to Captain Petrov.

…

Dimitri's POV 

I glanced down at my watch again.

12:10pm. Trust Roza to make a King wait for her appearance. I smiled slightly.

12:20pm. I walked towards Roza's room and pressed the bell.

Nothing.

I pressed the bell again and knocked.

"Rose, are you in there?"

Silence.

Has she fallen asleep? I thought briefly, and then decided no. Maybe she's out for a walk. I pulled out my phone and dialled her personal phone number.

Faint music sounded from her room.

I frowned and tried the handle. It's not locked. The door opened.

Rose? I called softly as I took a cautious step in.

"Rose?" There, lying on the bed is her phone. The bathroom door is open.

Is she exploring in the other rooms? I stepped out of her room and went back to mine.

I picked up the microphone of the public address system and called for her. She would hear me if she is anywhere in or near the house.

5 minutes passed. No Roza. I started to worry.

* * *

Rose's POV

"Captain Petrov is in a meeting. It will end at 12:45pm." A guard informed us.

Great. Dimitri is getting stood up. It's not my fault. I thought as I sat down on awkwardly, my hands still handcuffed behind me.

…

"What's the problem?" Alberta asked as she emerged from her office. The 2 guards immediately jumped up and snapped into attention, blocking me from view.

"I'm the problem, Captain"

Alberta looked at me, confused. "Rose? Why are you here?"

I turned around to show her my handcuffed hands. "I got lost and they found me without a badge loitering around…"

Realization drawn on Alberta's face as her phone rang suddenly. Quick as lightning, she wiped out her phone and answered, "Yes? Your Majesty."

She listened intently for a moment and looked towards me, "Guardian Hathaway? She is right here with me. Your Majesty."

Dimitri said something to which she quickly explained, "No, Your Majesty. Hathaway was found near Princess Karolina's residence by the Delta patrol. They rounded her up as she was without a badge."

…

"Hathaway claims that she lost her way."

Crap! Do you have to tell him that? What's more embarrassing than for your boss to find out that you got lost in the place that you are supposed to be guarding? Thanks, Alberta!

"I will send her back immediately."

Dimitri must have said something bombastic then because Alberta seems very surprised.

"Yes. Of course, Your Majesty."

"Release her." Alberta commanded once she hung the phone. She turned towards me. "His Majesty is coming for you. _Personally_."

…

Dimitri stepped into room calmly. We bowed and greeted him.

He ignored me, turning to Alberta instead.

"Well, Captain Petrov, you probably should give Guardian Hathaway here a map. And why is she still without a badge?"

"Yes. I apologise, Your Majesty, Guardian Hathaway's badge is still in the mint as the workers have to make a new mould with the Royal crest and special design unique to the King's personal guardian. It will be ready by this evening."

"You will inform the others about Guardian Hathaway here. I don't want any more miscommunication issues."

"Yes. Your Majesty." Alberta replied. The 2 guards behind here paled visibly.

"Good."

Still not looking at me, Dimitri commanded," Guardian Hathaway, follow me then."

I followed.  
…

Once we are out of the others' sight, Dimitri turned towards me, an amused expression on his face.

"Rose? It's your first day here. You don't even know the way around. What makes you want to wander out without even bringing your phone?"

"Yeh, I am _so_ going to call for your help if I had brought my phone along. Hello, Your Majesty? Can you come and get me please? I am lost and I don't even know where I am at the moment." I said sarcastically hoping to cover my embarrassment felt.

Dimitri suddenly fished out my phone from his pocket and passed it to me.

"Rose, save my number. Don't ever think twice about calling if you ever need me. It doesn't matter if it's 3am in the morning or regarding trivial issues. Just call me and I will be there." Dimitri looked at me seriously as he said softly.

A tingling sensation flowed through my veins, warming me up as I look back at him. "Um" was all I can manage.

Satisfied, Dimitri continued leading the way.

"Hye Comrade? Your security here suxs! I walked across the entire inner palace just now for almost an hour and I don't see a _single_ guard on duty. Imagine if I were an assassin, I would have killed my target and fled without detection!"

"Rose? Why would I station guards around empty houses? I have no idea where you passed by just now, but I suspect that you have been going in circles around Viktoria's residence. If you _were_ an assassin, can you find your target in here?"

You win. I thought to myself, but I'm not saying that. Crap! We've been walking for 15 minutes. Are we there yet? It's an uphill road now. Weird, I don't remember going downhill just now.

"Sure. And, Comrade? Why is the King walking under the hot sun so pathetically? I see bitumen roads. Where is your driver and Porsche?" I joked.

"Rose, we are almost there. I didn't think to use the car when I left to find you just now. And we use Mercedes for internal travel."

"What! You REALLY do drive around the palace? How _gigantic_ is this place exactly? And, you came out to look for me?"

Dimitri shrugged.

"You didn't turn up for lunch and disappeared without a word. Of course I would search for you. I had wanted to deploy the guards but luckily they found you first."

I rolled my eyes.

Dimitri then continued darkly, "This Palace is around 200 hectares. The Daskovs used wealth they had robbed from the people to expand it almost 4 times the original size. Damn them."

Woa, Dimitri must really hate the Dashkovs, this is the first time I ever heard him swearing.

* * *

"What?! Comrade, I know I'm late for lunch, but you can't just send me off with stale bread and water. And, the bread is black! Is it mouldy or something?" I exclaimed as Dimitri cut a large chunk of black bread and put it in my plate.

Dimitri gave me a smile. "Rose, my mother baked the bread this morning. It's fresh. And there are soft drinks, energy drinks, juices and milk in the fridge. Would you like to try it? Or I can call Mia over to cook something you like?"

"I'll accept my punishment or whatever." I grumbled as I broke off a chunk of the black bread with my hands and stuffed it into my mouth. I'm too hungry to wait for Mia to come from god-knows-where and start cooking.

The bread is soft and obviously fresh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the Queen Dowager, nope, Dimitri's mother bakes. They all are such a weird bunch of Royalties.

Surprisingly though, the bread is really delicious. It is flavourful, slightly sweet and chewy.

"It's good." I said between mouthfuls.

Dimitri smiled at me and started cutting another chunk from the big loaf which he then place on his plate. After that, he turned towards the refrigerator and took out a tube of butter.

"It'll taste even better with butter. What drinks would you like?"

"Chocolate milk. Thanks Comrade."

"Dimitri came back with my milk and a yogurt for himself and started spreading butter lavishly on the bread."

"Here, try this." He handed out the piece to me.

I took it without a comment and stuffed it into my mouth again. The salty buttery taste brought out the full flavour of the bread.

"Hye! I love this!"

Dimitri smiled at me again and started eating his own piece slowly with manners.

"Aww Comrade, your Royal Kitchen only feeds you bread for lunch? My father was served 8 courses every day!" Crap! That's it. It just slipped from my mouth. I've only wanted to joke with him.

As expected, Dimitri raised his eyebrows and asked in a confused voice, "Your father? I thought you are an orphan? And he takes 8 courses for lunch?"

Crap, crap, crap!

"My adoptive father, in the US. He used to open a restaurant and was the Chef. He tasted all the dishes first before sending them out to his customer. It's called quality control, Comrade." I fibbed quickly.

"Oh. Well, I usually have lunch at the Court where I meet my officials, and I thought I would share this with you. It's my favourite."

"Really? Of all the luxurious delicacies, you like bread?" I asked in disbelief.

"Rose, I was not brought up as a Royalty. This bread was my childhood favourite and still is now. I can eat an entire loaf at a time." Dimitri grinned at me.

I eyed at the remaining half loaf and grinned slyly, "too bad Comrade, I think I can manage a loaf too. It's delicious!"

"Well, I've more in the pantry. Eat your fill Rose." Dimitri replied calmly.

That wiped the grin off my face.

* * *

I'm just finishing my dinner when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose, How are you? Have you met His Majesty?"

"Is Mason with you?"

"Yes, he is bouncing on my bed."

"Put the speaker on then. I don't want to repeat everything again."

"Hie, Rose. You're missing me?"

"Not in your dreams, Mason."

"So, How is it going."

"Great. I've just had Dumpling Soup, Grilled Salmon Salad, Roasted Half Chicken with Scallop, Baked Mac' N Cheese, Apple-Cranberry Crumble with Cinnamon Ice-Cream and Mango Tea."

"Hye! Not fair. We were only fed Garden Salad, Chicken & Broccoli Pasta, Tomato Soup and Cheesecake!"

"Bro, I'm the _King's _personal guardian!"

"Rose? You've met His Majesty?"

"Sure, he laid in ambush for me."

"In ambush?"

"He was waiting for me in the house. You won't believe it…you remember your fifth opponent during the sparring?"

"Sure, he's the only one who beat me."

"Yeh. He's the King."

"What! The man you injured..." "What! The man you kicked in the balls?"

"Yes, that's him. And, Bro, if you remind me of that again, it will be your turn next."

"Chill girl, calm down! Did he recognise you?"

"Yeh."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He asked me not to do it again and showed me to my room. Then I called Lissa, took a long walk around the palace, had lunch and toured the entire house with him. I also got all my stuff sent over from the motel. I was eating my crumble when you called."

"Rose, you have to be very careful. He's not your father, and being around a King is dangerous. He can do _anything_, and I mean that, to you if you displease him."

"Eddie. I trust him. Dimitri won't harm me."

"What! You are on a first name term with His Majesty? Cool, Rose."

"Just be careful all the same. The two of us can't protect you here."

"Okay. I've got it Eddie. How about telling me what you all did today?"

"Well, I greeted Princess Viktoria, took measurements for my suit and joined Mason for the guardians' briefing the entire afternoon. We've just finished our dinner and called you once I got to my room."

"How's the Princess like?"

"She sounded strong and independent."

"How does she look like then? Is she pretty?"

"She has long brown hair streak with gold, big round eyes and an oval face. She is pleasant-looking if you must know."

"Eddie, of _all_ the words you can use to describe a pretty girl, you settle for pleasant-looking?"

"How else do you want me to say?"

"Yeh, right, gentleman. Where and how's your room? You're sharing a room with Mason? Can I go visit you all?

"I suppose so. You're a guardian too. Mason and I are in separate rooms or suites as I would call it. I'm in the Antelope Hall and Mason's in the Cheetah Hall."

"Really? You rooms are also enormous?"

"Well, another guardian did mention that my room is about 645 square feet. It comes with a sitting room, dining area, a spacious bed room, bathroom, a small kitchen and study."

"Crap, Eddie. I was the same rank as you before and now I'm your subordinate. It's not fair!"

"Bro, you've got a pathetic room?"

"485 square feet. Has everything Eddie has at half the size."

"Woa, Bro, I _knew_ that you should be joining in my Mathematics classes before."

"What about you then? Staying in the King's residence, Princess."

"Stop that. And you don't want to know."

"Sure, I don't."

"Rose. His Majesty doesn't know your identity yet right?"

"Um."

"Are you sure? He's treating you very differently."

"Err…I don't think he knows…"

"Are you planning to tell him soon? What if he finds out? You know, Ivan Zeklos recognises you – and he is His Majesty's brother-in-law. If he sees you…"

"Honestly, I don't know Eddie. I'm leaving it like this first. I'll cross the bridge when I come to it."

"It's not a wise idea, Rose. But, you'll have it your way anyway."

"Yes, Eddie."

"Well then, goodnight Rose. Rest early. You had a long day."

"Yup. Goodnight Eddie, goodnight Mason."

"You'll call me if anything happens. I'll fight my way over if I have to, Rose." "Me too!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

…

8:14pm. I don't usually sleep so early, but, I really had a long day. I'm feeling drained now. Maybe I should retire to my bedroom already. The house is so big, quiet and empty. How I wish Dimitri is with me. I envy him now – he gets to live together with his family under the same roof even when he's the King. I had been sleeping alone in a similar big, quiet and empty mansion ever since I've returned to Terki as a Princess.

…

Then, the front door opened silently and my 6'7'' God, Dimitri stepped in.

* * *

_Who wants Dimitri to stay for the night? Or...he's just back to retrieve something only?_

**_Review please_**

_Sorry people, assignments and projects kicking in. I might not be able to update as frequently..._


	12. On the Job

_Thank you to all who had left your review :)_

_I've received quite a lot of request asking for Rose to tell Dimitri about her identity. Sorry readers, she is not going to do that soon. (I've a plan/scenario in mind where Rose would confess.) But, for those who are worried that Dimitri won't forgive Rose, let's just say that I'm all for a happy ending...:)_

* * *

_**On the Job**_

Rose's POV

Dimitri strolled in casually as though he should be here in the first place, as though he does this nightly after dinner with his family.

"Rose. Did you enjoy your dinner?" Dimitri asked sincerely.

"Sure, Comrade. Mia's an excellent cook."

"Yes, she is. Are you going to bed soon? I imagined that you have a long day."

"Hmm. Probably."

"Well Rose, I shall not delay your rest then. Sleep well." He smiled gently and walked towards the stairs.

"Hye, Comrade?"

"Yes?" He turned at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you back for? I thought you don't sleep here?"

"I am now, Rose."

"What? For just tonight or every night?"

"Every night on from today." Dimitri replied simply.

My mouth dropped open. Incredible! My wish came true!

"Why the sudden change Comrade? You're afraid that I'd nick your stuff?"

"No Rose, I just figured out that what you said this morning actually make sense." He grinned lopsided at me.

_Now_, what did I say this morning? I searched my memory.

"So, goodnight Rose. I'll see you in the morning."

"Huh, night Comrade."

…

I fell asleep in the bathtub and emerged from my showers 2 hours later. I quickly blow my hair dry and crawled under the thick comforters.

Dimitri, my God, is just 2 doors away.

I smiled and fell into a blissful sleep…

* * *

"Ring…ring…ring…"

I opened my eyes and for a moment, couldn't remember where I am. Then yesterday's event came floating back into my mind and I smiled and sat up.

6:15am. Day 2 in the Palace.

I quickly washed up and changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans. I really need to expand my wardrobe now. I hadn't brought many clothes with me when I left Terki and Lissa had been the one doing most of the buying on our shopping trips.

6:25am. I better hurry. I have a meeting with Alberta at 7:30am later in her office. i don't trust myself to find the correct way in this gigantic place.

I stepped out of my room to find a young woman walking towards my direction. She has black hair, pale skin and as she approach, I can make out her light blue eyes and a large scar across her left cheek.

She stopped in front of me and glared at me hostilely.

"You are Rose Hathaway?" She demanded.

A nod.

"His Majesty had given orders for Ryan to drive you to the guardians' building at 7:15am. Your breakfast is ready. You want it brought up to your room or have it in the kitchen?"

"Um. I'll go down. You are?"

"Natasha Onera. The house-keeping supervisor of the King's residence."

"Nice to meet you Ms Onera." I said politely while trying to control my anger.

The glare that she gave me expressed her wish for my gruesome death.

She stomped off without another word, stopping in front of Dimitri's bedroom door.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty, it's time for you to rise." Natasha projected in a very sweet voice.

Revolting.

I shuddered and walked away.

…

I was just finishing off my hash browns and scrambled egg when Dimtri entered the kitchen in his work-out attire.

Wow! He looks fresh and handsome.

He walked towards me with a smile and greeted, "Good morning, Rose."

I can smell his aftershave – so sexy.

"Good morning Comrade!"

He picked up the apple and glass of milk on the kitchen counter and asked, "I presume Natasha has already told you that Ryan would be fetching you to the meeting with Alberta?"

I nodded.

"Well, have a good day ahead. I'll see you tonight." Dimitri turned to leave.

"You're not eating?" I blurted.

"No Rose, I'll have my breakfast after my workout."

"Do I go with you? I thought that's what you hired me for, boss."

Dimitri chuckled lightly. "No Rose, you officially start work on Thursday remember?"

"So, I'll wait for you here at" I look at my watch "6:45am on Thursday then?"

"Right, Rose."

"Oh, I'm dying to stretch my muscles again! See you then, Comrade."

"Bye, Rose."

…

**That night**

I jumped at Dimitri the moment he stepped through the doors.

"How do I look Comrade?"

I danced around in front of him in my full guardian uniform and badge. Shaped like a diamond and bearing the Royal crest with 2 crossed swords at the bottom, my golden badge glittered proudly on my chest.

"You look very smart and professional."

"Eww, that's not what a girl likes to hear Comrade."

"What would you like to hear then, Rose?"

"That I look stunning, gorgeous, wonderful, dazzling and divine!" I shouted in glee.

Seeing his astonish expression I shouted, "Kidding! Comrade."

"Hye, Your Majesty, I feel like a real guardian now! I'm _so_ ready to kick some ass! Wanna try?"

"No, not now. But I'll take you on Thursday morning."

"Sure, Comrade!"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I slowed down my pace to match Roza's. It's so smoothing beside her, like she had filled in an aching hole of loneness inside me I never realised existed. Running strongly now, she looks so energetic, so full of life, _so beautiful_.

"Aww Comrade, I'm not against running. But do you have to do it so early in the morning? The sun is barely up!"

"Actually Rose, my impression was that you joined me voluntarily. Combat training doesn't start till 8am."

"And I said I am following you like a shadow, remember? I'm so not going to slack off on my _first day."_

"Does that mean that you won't be coming tomorrow then, since it'll be your second day?"

I am one step in front of Roza, but I just know that she had just rolled her eyes at me."

"You wish, Comrade."

It feels so…perfect, jogging and joking with Roza alone on the tracks when the morning sun is just a glow on the eastern horizon.

We finished the 3 miles in good time and proceeded to the obstacle course.

"You know comrade, it's hardly fair. You run this course every day and have the best sparring partners to train with. It's no wonder that you ace everything during the selection. You cheated."

"I did? Did I? But I don't remember receiving the acceptance letter from the guardians' office. And, you want to see how the other guardians spar with me? I'll be happy to show you later."

"Ha! I don't think so. I've seen enough drama. They'd be all out kissing your ass and humoring you."

"You know? Then why are complaining that I cheated in the selection?"

"Well, for the sake of complaining, Comrade! You've got a problem there?"

I shook my head, "Absolutely not." I guess I just have to get use of that.

"I've good news for you. Want to hear?"

I raised my eyebrow and asked skeptically, "Yes?"

"Is that how you request for something?" Rose threw me a smug look.

"May I hear it please, Rose?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…Eddie and Mason can be your sparring partner too. They'll be here with the other guardians for the morning combat training. "

"Are you sure? Nobody ever does that once they discover my identity."

"So I'm a nobody?"

"Besides you, that is. That's why you get to be my personal guardian."

"Then I think Eddie and Mason are in for a promotion. They'll literally kill you if I asked."

"Oh? And I thought that their loyalty should lie with me? Should I be afraid then?"

"Family first, Comrade. We grew up together you know. And no, I still like you so you are in no danger of being murdered by them."

She just said she like me…

But what are her feelings for the 2 guys? They grew up together after all. All the years they've spent together, all the fun they have enjoyed together…and they are not blood-related.

Why am I so disturbed?

"Guardian Castle and Guardian Actford…they are your adoptive brothers?"

"Huh?" Roza looked lost.

"Oh! Eddie and Mason. Just call them that. Yeh, they are my adoptive brothers. Why?"

"You're very close to them?"

"Of course, I trust them with my life."

Not a good idea. I should stop asking now or I'll just lose my temper.

"Ok Rose, I'll race you through the course."

"It that a challenge, Comrade?" Rose cocked her eyebrows at me, and took off abruptly. "I'll wait for you at the other end!"

No Rose, you don't. This is my game.

* * *

"At ease."

Facing the guards, I gestured to Roza standing behind on my right.

"Guardians, my personal guardian, Guardian Hathaway. She will be reporting directly to me but I want all of you to assist her in her duties and trainings. Is that clear?"

"Yes. You Majesty."

"Guardian Castle. Guardian Actford. Step out if you all are willing to train with me today."

They stepped out without hesitation. Good.

…

Actford showed no reserve in his moves and is really quite skillful. It was satisfying when I finally brought him down. He cursed and I smiled at him in amusement. I'm starting to like this guy now.

Castle was next and although he did not hold back, he was much more respectful than Actford. He's a very tough opponent, serious and clear headed during a battle. I spent a long time taking him on and he accepted his lose graciously. I've made a correct decision by assigning him to Viktoria. He will take care of her just fine. I trust this guy.

"See Comrade? I didn't lie to you. Are my two brothers good enough for you?"

"Yes, Rose."

Turning to Castle and Actford I asked, "You all will train with us in the future?"

"Yes. Your Majesty." I nodded to them appreciatively.

"You're ready to take me on then?"

"Sure, Rose."

"Here goes!" And she made the first move.

…

"Fine Comrade, you win." Roza finally acknowledged grudgingly when she realized that there is no way she could break from my grip. I chuckled and released her."

"You're good." I praised Roza.

"You're indirectly saying that you're fantastic since you've beaten me Comrade?"

"I meant exactly what I said Rose. You've the skill and is talented. If you are willing, I can teach you more techniques…"

"Deal! Comrade."

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow then. You want to stay with Guardians Castle and Actford here or continue shadowing me? "

"Want to make a guess Dimitri?"

"Let's go then."

* * *

Rose's POV

"Are you alright? Tired? Rose."

"I'm fine, Dimitri." I am more bored than tired actually. I have followed Dimitri around the entire day, attending meetings that stretched for hours. We've just emerged from a debate regarding some educational system restructuring and I feel like biting my nails to kill the boredom.

However, I got to see the other side of Dimitri – him in his ruler role. I have always known that he is the King, but he never acted like one in front of me, and I've never bothered with formalities with him. Today, seeing him make decisions and commanding his officials, his seriousness, decidedness, clarity and maturity of thoughts left no doubt of his leadership skills. Dimitri is born to lead, just like the sun is born to shine. His youthfulness did nothing to cloud the torrents of charisma radiating off him. He is truly God. My God, my man, my Dimitri...

…

"Rose." Dimitri hesitated.

"Yes?"

A pause. Then, "I'm returning to my mother's place now. I am thinking of introducing you to my family…you see, they are all curious of my personal guardian…Do you want to go with me?"

Do I? Why am I suddenly feeling nervous? Rose! It's nothing! Get a grip of yourself. You're his personal guardian remember?

"I'll be wherever you are Dimitri."

Dimitri gave me a warm smile before leaning back on the backrest. The Mercedes glided smoothly into the inner palace.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

_For those who were hoping for more intimate scenes during the night, it will happen, but at a better time and place (that I feel). My personal style would be gradually, but the goal is the same isn't it? :)_

_Again, please review!_


	13. The Belikovas

_To LF: Thank you for pointing out that my chapters 3 and 4 were exactly the same. I've updated it more than 2 weeks ago and I'm quite sad that nobody else had realised the mistake earlier..._

_To Mori Belicov Hathaway and another guest: There is a one liner under Love At First Sight explaining that Rose, Eddie and Mason had changed their names a bit in case Abe comes looking for them. And in this story, Christian and Tasha are not related - hence the change in Tasha's surname. _

_Again, thank you all for your reviews:)_

* * *

_**The Belikovas**_

Rose's POV

As the black Mercedes drove up the drive-way, a middle-aged woman in her forties looked up from the beautiful garden patch she was tending to. She smiled affectionately when Dimitri got out of the car and walked towards her."

"Mama." Dimitri greeted her with a warm smile of his own.

"Dimka, you're back."

Turning to me, Dimitri's mother asked kindly, "and you will be Guardian Hathaway?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." I replied politely and bowed.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Dimitri's smile broaden into an amused smirk. Dimitri's mother laughed softly.

"You may call me Olena. And no formalities from you at all as long as you are in my house. May I call you Rose?"

"Sure Olena." I smiled and relaxed at Dimitri's mother affable personality.

"Mama, I'll bring Rose in to meet the rest?"

"Yes Dimka. Go along the both of you. I'll be right in."

…

I walked through the front door and stared. Everybody in the house is engaged in some sort of casual activity, just like any normal household. Looking at them, one could never guess that they are the most powerful family in Rarccia.

A girl around my age bounced right up to us as we entered.

"Dimka!"

"You're Rose?"

I nodded.

"I'm Viktoria. Dimka's youngest sister. That's Sonya, Karolina and Zoya." Viktoria rumbled off enthusiastically as she pointed to the others in the room. Sonya is watching a cooking show on a 65'' HDTV while Karolina is cradling and humming to baby Zoya at the other side of the room. Both gave me a smile before returning to their preoccupation.

Suddenly, a small boy around the age of 3 shot out like a cannon ball from a nearby room and hurled himself right into Dimitri's outstretched arms. "Uncle Dimka!"

Smiling broadly, Dimitri caught boy and stood up, "Hie Paul. Have you been a good boy today?" The little boy nodded enthusiastically. "Read me a book, Uncle Dimka."

"What would you like to hear Paul?"

At this, Viktoria rolled her eyes and said, "What else do you think, Dimka? Western novels! All thanks to your influence."

Dimitri chuckled and looked at me questionably.

"I'd be fine on my own. You two go ahead."

With my reassurance, Dimtri carried Paul towards the sofa.

Just then, an old woman appears silently at the top of the stairs. She's very thin and looks a hundred years old, but her dark, sharp eyes fixated at me seem to bore right into my soul.

I shivered.

Behind me, Dimitri and Paul rose to their feet.

"Babushka." Dimitri said.

"You are staying for dinner." It's a statement. Not a question. Directed at me.

Turning towards Dimitri, the old woman rasped, "You will bring her here for dinner every day."

Then…she turned and walked away.

"Yes, Babushka." Dimitri replied to her back.

I turned to Dimitri, perplexed.

"She's my grandmother. She's weird, but you obey her." Dimitri said simply.

"Come on Rose, I'll show you around." I felt myself being dragged off by Viktoria.

…

"And…this is the pool. That's the spill-over spa. It's my favorite place, especially at night. It's so relaxing and comfortable - floating on your back, looking at the dark sky and twinkling stars and feeling the night breeze blowing gently on your face…Rose! Do you swim? Want to join me some day?"

"Um…I don't have a swimsuit yet."

"Oh! Go and get one. It's really cool you know. You'll definitely enjoy it!"

"Okay…"

"Rose?" Viktoria asked with a frown.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so tensed and rigid? Anything's wrong?"

"Well…um…we passed by other guardians just now…and you don't interact with them like you talk to me…all of you are treating me differently, not guardian-like…it's a bit disorienting…"

"Oh, Rose. We don't see you only as a guardian, that's for sure. You are…_so different_. I cannot explain. For me, it just feels as though you're my sister…" Viktoria said uncertainty.

"Hmm?" I don't know what to say.

"You see Rose, Dimka left the family with my father when he was only 13 years old to fight the battle. I was young then, when he left. But I remembered his cheerfulness and enthusiasm. He'd laugh and joke with us even though he despised us for forcing him to play our doll games. Then, father died in his arms and he changed. He is no longer Dimka of the past. He seemed to have grown up overnight, and he had to. He was crowned the King when he was only 15. A 15 year old boy, a chaotic country he had to right. Billions of people looked up to him. Depended on him. The stress and pressure on him was so intense and consuming, it's a miracle that he didn't break down. Dimka braved through everything. He smiled and acted fine, but we all know he's never truly happy. He lives and breathes for his responsibilities alone – to Rarccia and to the family. He doesn't live for himself.

Three days ago, on your first day, Dimka was so light and cheerful during dinner. He smiled a full smile when Babushka suddenly ordered him to move back to his King's residence. So joyous was the smile, the glitter in his eyes - it melted all our hearts. Dimka is genuinely happy, after so many years and you're the cause. How can our family not see you as one of us after this? You helped us recover our brother, son and Dimitri."

Viktoria ended her speech and I could see a thin layer of tears forming in her eyes. I looked away awkwardly. This is the first time that I hear about Dimitri's past, and my heart constricted at the somber recount.

After a couple of minutes, Viktoria seemed to recover and asked brightly again, "So, Rose? You'll swim with me?"

"Yupp." I grinned at Viktoria.

"Ok, next Saturday night then? Everyone's staying up late. It's family bonding time."

"Dimitri's also joining?" Crap! Why did I ask that? I feel like kicking myself.

"No. He doesn't swim."

"What? He can't swim?" I asked incredulously. It's hard to believe that my God doesn't know how to swim.

"I said doesn't. Not can't, Rose." Viktoria shook her head.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference lies in a person being able to do it, and fantastically to say, and not wanting to do it."

"Why?"

"No idea. He wouldn't say. He just refuses to even get into the pool, like he got a phobia of water or something."

"Then how does he even learn how to swim in the first place?"

"Well, he only started behaving like this after we moved into the Palace. Don't ask me why. I told you I don't know."

"ROSE, VIKTORIA DINNER'S READY." Sonya shouted from the patio door.

"COMING!"

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Dimitri's POV

We've just finished our usual ten course dinner and Viktoria had already hurried Rose to change into her swimsuit immediately after. Besides my family, Roza's "family" is also present. Eddie and Mason are both on duty tonight. Eddie had officially stepped up as Viktoria's personal guardian since Monday and had immediately become her favorite guardian. Mason is covering for Viktoria's other guardian today.

I lounged comfortably on the sofa while Sonya and Karolina argued over which movie to watch. I glanced through the glass window at the glimmering water. It's mesmerizing, but I know its lurking danger.

I turned my attention back to the room. Karolina has won. We're watching Breaking Dawn again tonight. I sighed.

Footsteps sounded behind me from the stairs. I turned my head around and look straight into…

_An angel – My Roza. _My eyes widened and my jaws slacked for a couple of seconds before I could manage to control my emotions.

Clad in a royal blue one-piece suit, Roza's perfect figure is accentuated and screaming for attention. A soft hungry growl escaped my lips involuntarily.

Luckily for me, Roza did not witness my reaction as she turned at the bottom of the steps to wait for Viktoria. Together, they jumped right into the pool and started splashing water at each other.

My eyes followed Roza for a long time before she finally disappeared from view behind the island stretching halfway across the pool. Reluctantly, I turned back to the movie. Edward and Bella are in the dark waters now, on Isle Esme. Lucky them…

* * *

Yeva's POV

I left the living room and walked back to my room silently.

The phone rang the second I closed my door.

"привет."

"Babushka, it's Ivan."

"How's the progress?" Of course I knew. She's right downstairs in the pool.

"It's been a month…we can't find her. She as good as disappeared into the thin air. Babushka, there's no point in looking for her anymore. She had obviously run away from the marriage proposal. She wouldn't agree to it even if we found her. May I return to Rarccia now?" Ivan almost pleaded.

"No, but you can leave Terki now. Tell King Ibrahim that the proposal still stands. I'll send Karolina and the kids to meet you at the California airport next Wednesday. Take them to Disneyland, to the Times Square, to the Eiffel Tower, to the Pyramids, to the Sydney Opera House. You can bring them to the Great Wall and Forbidden City if you like. Take a break, tour the World, and enjoy yourself. You'll be working your ass off for a long time after your return. I don't want to see your face in the Palace till Thanksgiving."

"But, that's not for another 6 weeks! Why are you keeping me away Babushka?"

"Just trust me boy, you're doing Dimka and Rarccia a huge favour. I'll pay for your holiday."

"Yes, Babushka." Ivan sounded defeated.

I replaced the receiver.

Both of them have to weather it through together. A relationship without test would not survive a turbulent. They need to learn to trust, understand and forgive each other. They need to experience the feeling of lose and helplessness before they can truly appreciate what they have.

If this goes well, _nothing_ will ever separate them again…

* * *

Rose's POV

"Rose! I want to soak in the spa now. You're coming?"

"I'll join you later." I lazed on the warm water and felt the waves lapping onto my body gently. It's too comfortable to move now…

"Okay."

10 minutes later, I flipped onto my stomach and started swimming towards the spill-over spa.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up from my right leg, engulfing me completely. I cringed and reached towards my leg. As my face hit the water, I panicked instantaneously. Upside down in the darkness, I was momentarily disorientated. For a couple of seconds, the panic and pain overwhelming me stopped me from struggling. Then, I righted myself up. My head broke through the water as I sputtered for air. "He…e..l..p..p!" I tried to choke out, but I could barely pull in enough air in my lungs to articulate. My cries were inaudible even to my own ears. I groped blindly and struggled desperately for help. Nothing. I swallowed mouthful of water as I went down again. "H…e….e….l…p!" I screamed in my brain. Fear crashed through me in waves. My muscles are no longer responding to me now. I'm fighting a losing battle to keep my head above the water

And…I went under.

Images and memories flashed through my mind in a blur. My childhood, my return, my escape…I'm going to die…

The last thought to cross my mind before I black out was Dimitri. _My Dimitri_. Tears escaped from my eyes…

Dimitri's POV

My eyes flickered towards the pool again.

My heart stopped.

I froze.

I froze for a second. A second too long. I shot up from my seat and tore through the patio door.

I reached the poolside in 3 seconds. In the millisecond just before I throw myself into the pool, I hesitated…

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments?_

_Please Review!_


	14. Regrets

**Regrets**

Dimitri's POV

_I hesitated._

No. I can't do this. I really can't. I cringed.

Your Roza is drowning! Dimitri Belikov! _Your Roza!_ Steel yourself!

I'm afraid. I just can't. I will die.

You cannot survive without Roza either. She just went under. _She is dying. _You can do it. You _have to_ do it. You've got to save her. It's a pool. You're 6'7''! The water is still. You can swim. Do it!

I closed my eyes, sucked in a deep breath and let myself drop into the water.

SPLASH.

Panic seized me and a memory I battled to erase consumed me. I groped for the side of the pool. So much water. I'm dying…

A voice at the back of my brain urged softly. You're a swimmer. The water barely reaches your chest. It's still. It won't bring you under. SWIM! Swim to Roza. Roza NEEDS YOU!

I struggled internally.

Manson's POV

We've just finished circling the perimeters of the house. All clear. Eddie had gone to the other side of the house to clock in the logbook. I took my time strolling in the night breeze towards the pool.

As I neared the pool, a struggling figure in the water caught my attention.

Rose.

Without thinking, I burst into a full sprint, running faster than I ever did in my whole life. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie running from the opposite direction. I hurled myself straight into the pool and swam as fast as I possibly could towards Rose.

Finally, I reached Rose. She had already gone limp. I dived under the water and pulled her up. Eddie arrived just then and together, we dragged Rose to shore.

I immediately placed Rose flat on the ground, knelt beside her to check for her pulse.

So faint. It's barely beating.

"Rose! Ro..se!" I shook her at her shoulders. My voice broke.

"Rose! Rose! Can you hear me?" Eddie too sounded fearful.

"Administer CPR to her."

Right. The instruction registered in my blank mind. Breaking from my state of shock, I immediately overlapped my hands and place it at the center of Rose's chest before starting the compression. "One and Two and Three and Four and Five. One and Two and Three and Four and Five…"

30 pumps. No reaction. I felt the pit of my stomach drop.

"Princess…you've got to wake up."

I tilted Rose's head back, lifted her chin and pinch her nose. My mouth closed over Rose's as I blew into her lungs.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Finally, Rose responded with a cough. Thank God.

As she continued coughing out the offending water in her lungs, I fell back onto the floor and panted. Never in my life had I felt so frightened.

I looked up for the first time and saw the Belikovs crowding around, watching with relief in their eyes. A towering figure stood alone a few feet away. He's dripping wet, a tortured expression on his face as he glazed intently at Rose.

Dimitri's POV

Eddie and Mason threw themselves right into the water without a moment of hesitation. With strong strokes, they swam rapidly towards Roza. Mason reached her first. When he emerged with Roza's limp form, I almost cried. They quickly pulled her to land and started administering CPR on her.

I gripped onto the pool side and climbed out unsteadily. Forcing myself to calm down, I walked towards the trio.

_"Princess…you've got to wake up."_ Eddie's voice broke. He sounded desperate.

Then, Roza started coughing out water.

My Roza is safe.

My eyes warmed and my vision blurred. I blinked hard and stared at my Roza.

I've failed her.

I am a coward. I stood and did nothing when the girl who consumed my entire heart was drowning. I hesitated. I couldn't overcome my fear. I am weak, useless - a coward, a wimp, a loser. I should be damned for eternity in hell.

Roza's eyes fluttered open and searched for me.

I turned and walk away. A warm tear slide down my face…

Rose's POV

I glanced at the glowering numbers on my alarm clock.

2:41am.

I had laid semi-conscious on my bed for the past 4 hours, dreaming of random and unidentifiable happenings. I feel even more exhausted now than before falling asleep.

Eddie and Mason have helped me back to my room earlier and started to baby me so much that it was getting past irritating. It wasn't until I firmly insisted that I needed to sleep that they finally left. I should have felt loved and cared for, but I felt abandoned. My heart ached. Deep sorrow engulfed me. So painful. So depressing…

He turned to leave. And never returned…

Tears began to stream down my cheeks. My room seemed to shrink. I'm being suffocated.

I pulled my comforter and stuttered towards the balcony, where a breeze is blowing.

…

People had said that your life will flash before you just before you leave this world. I believe them now. The same people had also said that your final thoughts will be crystal clear and that you will finally realise what your heart truly yearns. I have to believe this.

_Dimitri._

My final thought just before I lost consciousness completely had been Dimitri Belikov. In that nano second when I realised this, my heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. The pain was excruciating. I realised that I will never be able to see or tease him again, to tell him the truth and ask for his forgiveness or, to let him know that _I love him._

I can't tell him now. I'm terrified. To confess to Dimitri after lying for so long…How would he react? What if he refuses to  
forgive me? I cannot lose him now. It would kill me. Ridiculous. We have only met for three weeks. We haven't even kissed yet. Yet, my heart yearns for him so badly that it aches. I had not wanted to marry a King before because I valued my freedom too much. Being a Queen – the responsibilities, the restrictions and pressure. There is no way I can bear them. But now, I wouldn't mind all that at all. I would do anything, be anything, sacrifice _anything_ to be with Dimitri.

It doesn't matter now. He walked away from me.

I huddled in the comforter and sobbed…

* * *

Dimitri's POV

_Another flash of lightning broke through the sky, lighting up the entire place brilliantly for a second. A ear-splitting thunder followed. It's pouring so hard that it seemed like I'm standing under a waterfall. Below me, the river is raging furiously._

_I'm trapped on the bridge. My enemies are closing in from two sides on me. I'm alone. My men had all perished. They had died for placing their faith and trust in me. _

_The leader with bright green eyes advanced. I crouched to defend myself. He smiled an amused and sadistic smile. Wickedness radiated from every single one of his pores._

_"This's what happens to a little boy who thinks that he is a hero" His cold, high voice pierced through the downpour easily enough._

_He raised his gun, aimed at my heart and pressed the trigger._

_BANG!_

_I fell._

_Surprisingly, I do not feel any pain, just numbness as gravity dragged me down into the darkness, right into the raging river…_

_SPLASH._

_The water crushed onto me and brought me under immediately. _

_So POWERFUL, so unrelenting._

_My blood drained from me, washed away by the raging river. I'm too weak to even struggle. _

_I needed air._

_I inhaled._

_The water crashing in felt like scalding oil to my lungs. They did nothing to satisfy or alleviate my need for oxygen. The next breathe was even more painful than the first. I've heard from somewhere that drowning is the most painful and horrible way to die. I'm drowning now. Into the depth of the river. Nobody will ever find my body._

_I'm dying…_

* * *

I gasped aloud as my eyes snapped open. My whole body is drenched in cold sweat and I am panting heavily. My entire body trembled uncontrollably. I'm sitting on the floor beside my bed. How did I even fall asleep in the first place?

I left Roza by the pool and walked in a comatose state back to my room. I didn't bother turning on the lights. I just sank down onto the floor and curled myself into a ball beside my bed, berating myself, drowning in guilt and despair.

I had not been able to meet Roza's eyes. I cannot face her, not after my promise to be by her side whenever she needs me. Instead, I had backed away from her…

I banged my head on the bed repeatedly as tears flow freely down my face…

I lost track of the time I spent wallowing in self-pity. Finally, I started stumbling towards the balcony. My chest is aching so badly that it felt like bursting. I can't take it anymore. I needed an outlet, and the pale and mesmerising light the moon reflects always soothe me. Many a times, when most of the camp had already fallen asleep, father and I would sit under the night sky to gaze at the moon. Father had always said that no matter how far we are separated physically from our loved ones, all we have to do when we miss them is to raise our head to find the same moon our loved ones are also looking at…

Outside, a bright full moon shines peacefully. I breathe easier.

That's when I heard it,

A heart-breaking sob...

* * *

_What do you all think?_

_REVIEW! :)_


	15. A Glimpse of Your Heart

_Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews :) I had 23 - by far the most for a chapter. _

_Boost of motivation:) I'll be working harder!_

* * *

**A Glimpse of Your Heart**

Dimitri's POV

I swear something just broke inside me.

The misery, the dismal, the hopelessness in the sob… My heart clenched tightly and I felt my knees weaken.

The next thing I know, I'm dashing out of my room at inhuman speed, knocking over a standing lamp on my way. A pull so strong and unyielding dragged me towards Roza's room. I couldn't stop my legs despite the fact that I couldn't face Roza now.

I dug into the handle of Roza's door forcefully. It's locked, and there is no way I can crash it down. It's made of solid walnut wood of the finest quality. I growled deeply. There's no way I would allow a stupid door to stand between Roza and me, especially when she is crying so heart-wrenchingly now…

I keyed in the master access code.

With a beep and a click, the door opened.

In a flash, I stride across the room, towards the balcony.

My Roza was still crouched on the floor, sobbing intently in her comforter.

"Roza…" My voice came out thick and hoarse. It was barely audible against Roza's sobs. But once the word left my mouth, Roza's sobbing halted. She stirred in the comforter and slowly pulled it down.

There, under the pale moonlight is my angel's sorrowful and tearful face. How many more times can my heart break tonight before I finally die?

I sank down onto the ground beside her and without thinking, pulled her close to me in a tight embrace. She felt so good in my arms, so right, co comfortable.

"I'm sorry Roza. I'm really sorry…" My voice broke and tears swam in my eyes.

After a moment, her sweet voice filled my ears. "For what, Dimitri?"

"For leaving you, for failing you, for behaving like a coward…" I croaked.

"But you can't swim, Dimitri." She protested softly.

"I can, Roza. I was the best swimmer in Baia before I was 15." I admitted guiltily.

"What happened?"

"I have a phobia of of water now…"

"I saw you. Your clothes were dripping wet. You went into the pool for me, Dimitri."

"I tried to. I tried very hard. I jumped into the water, but I was too petrified to swim. I am a coward…" My voice broke again.

"No, you're not Dimitri. Everyone has their own fears, even the strongest man on Earth. Fear is never an easy thing to overcome. Everything is fine now. I'm still alive and safe, Dimitri." My angel is trying to console me now…What did I ever do to deserve her kindness?

"You don't understand, Roza. I promised to be by your side whenever you need me. You don't know how it feels like to stand there helpless and battling with myself internally when you're drowning. I watched as Mason and Eddie dived in for you without hesitation and all I did was to stand there like a stab of stone. I couldn't save you…" The brimming tears in my eyes finally slid down then.

A pair of soft, warm hands caressed my checks gently as the thumbs wiped away the tears on my face. So comforting was the gesture that I immediately felt myself relaxing. I blinked and gazed at my Roza in wonders.

Then, Roza blushed and withdrew her hands from my face. My hands found hers and I held onto them firmly.

"One night in camp, during the revolution battle, I overheard my father talking to Commander Croft in his tent.

I paused and look at Roza. She is watching me, listening intently. I know I can trust Roza with my deepest secret. She wouldn't laugh at me or think less of me.

Commander Croft was asking for my father's permission to let me lead the first battle the following morning. It would not have been a very tough battle, but my father had refused. He told Commander Croft that I was still too rash and prideful, and that I would not know when to advance and retreat accordingly. He would not allow me to risk the lives of hundreds of men like that.

I was hurt and angered by my father's lack of confidence in me. I swore to myself that I would prove him wrong; I would show my father what his son is capable of. I was already the best fighter in the camp then and felt extremely proud about it. I told myself that given my skills, assassinating the enemy's commander wouldn't be too tough a job. With the commander killed, our victory on the follow-up attack would have been almost guaranteed.

I managed to convince 17 men to go with me – all young and eager to prove themselves. We set off into the dark night…

I lost all of my men that night, _all_ 17 of them. I would have also been killed, had it not been the abnormal situation of my heart on the right. My father found me at the brink of my death at the bank of the river where the meander is particularly curved. The flood that night had dumped me onshore, or else I would definitely have drowned and reduced to a pile of bones at the bottom of the ocean now. When I finally woke up 10 days later, I discovered that I've developed a phobia of large bodies of water…"

My body trembled violently at the dreadful memory. That's it – my deepest fear and darkest secret, laid out to Roza. How would she react now?

Rose's POV

Dimitri is trembling…he is berating himself…so horrible and gruesome the memory must be to him to make him look so haunted now. Why am I so stupid? If only I had stretched properly before entering the pool, none of this would have happened. He would not be reminded of his fear. I desperately tried to think of words to comfort him, but I'm only ever good at sarcastic remarks…

"Oh, Dimitri…" I whispered. "It's all over. Everybody makes mistakes. You hadn't wanted it to happen. You've almost lost your life over it, you've paid for it. You have to forgive yourself…" The argument sounded feeble even to my own ears. It's not helping Dimitri at all…_What do I do?_

Instinctively, I pulled myself up to kiss his forehead.

Dimitri froze the instant my lips make contact with his skin. Every muscle in him tensed.

Then…

"Roza…" He gasped. And his warm and tender lips touched mine, kissing me lovingly but softly, as if seeking for permission to continue.

Without thinking, I kissed him back, more forcefully that I've intended.

That was all the confirmation he needed. His lips crashed against mine and his kisses increase in intensity.

I lost track of time as I allowed myself to be lost in Dimitr's love - his warm embrace, his passionate kiss, his firm body against mine…

At some point in time, I was overwhelmed by the exhaustion of the night's events and my earlier crying. I fell into a soothing sleep in Dimitri's arms…

* * *

I woke up comfortably, lying on a soft and warm bed. My comforter is still covered around me securely for once instead of lying in a heap on the floor.

I felt very light, excited and nervous for some reasons. Then, I remembered what happened yesterday night. So sweet…so incredible…had it only been a dream?

I turned my head over and my heart almost burst with happiness.

There, lying on the recliner just beside the bed is my God. His long legs are sticking out in an uncomfortable position.

I studied him carefully. His strong and masculine figure, his taut and well-built muscles, his perfect and peaceful face – so young yet matured, so solemn yet gentle, and above all, so gorgeous and enchanting. Just a hint of frown between his eyebrows disturbed his otherwise peaceful expression.

Quietly, I threw off my covers and walked towards him. Reaching out with my hands, I gently message his frown, willing it to leave his face.

Dimitr's eyes snapped opened immediately, a look of vigilant in them. As his eyes settled on me, the stare changed into a gentle gaze.

Abruptly, he stood up. Looking at the floor, he mumbled softly, "I'm sorry Rose. I should be leaving now."

Feeling hurt and rejected, I asked Dimitri in a trembling voice, "You are leaving now?"

With an effort, Dimitri replied, "I should."

I lowered my head as I felt fresh tears brimming in my eyes.

"Okay."

Dimitri hesitated. "Are you alright Rose?"

"Yes."

And his strong arms are around me.

"No. You're not. Don't lie to me."

"Was yesterday night a mistake then Dimitri?"

"NO." The reply came instantaneously. I felt my heart lift.

Dimitri guided my face up gently and his deep chocolate eyes bored mine. "Roza, I acted to follow my heart last night. It wasn't a mistake, and it never will be…

Dimitri's sentence was loudly and rudely interrupted by frantic knocking on my door.

"Hathaway! HATHAWAY!"

Frowning slightly, Dimitri released me from his embrace, allowing me to get the door.

Natasha almost pounced onto me the moment I swung open the door. "Hathaway! You're here! Have you seen His Majesty then? He's not in his room and he's nowhere to be found in the inner palace. I've searched EVERYWHERE! I've even contacted Captain Petrov, but she wanted me to check with you first." She spat the last sentence out in disgust."

Amused but also pissed off by her attitude I shrugged and said, "Well, then that probably means that he's kidnapped. You know, him being the King and everything, maybe the enemies are holding him hostage to demand for half the Rarccia land…"

Seeing her aghast expression, I couldn't help but added, "or maybe, he spontaneously combusted in his sleep, you know it's possible…it's recorded in…"

"Rose." A deep and amused voice sounded behind me.

I giggled.

Natasha threw me a dirty look which turned in a look of pure loathing when Dimitri stepped out from my room and appeared in Natasha's view.

"Natasha, I'm fine. There's no need for you to work yourself into a state of panic. And, you know that Rose is my personal guardian. I would expect you to treat her with more respect in the future. Is that clear?" Dimitri asked sternly.

"Yes. Your Majesty" came the immediate response.

"I apologise, Guardian Hathaway." She added.

"You're dismissed."

"Yes. Your Majesty." Natasha retreated quickly.

Glancing at the clock, it read 9:33am.

"Wow! Comrade, we slept for half the morning you know…that's what I call a decent wake up time. You want your breakfast now? You've got a meeting to attend to in less than half an hour you know." I asked saucily.

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow at me, "if I've remembered correctly, today is a Sunday. I usually give my officials off on Sundays, Guardian Hathaway"

I sighed in frustration. Why does Dimitri have to outsmart me every single time!

"Fine, then where are you going then? I need to prepare myself you know, I just woke up."

This time, Dimitri sighed. I looked at him quizzically.

"Rose, it's your day off. You don't want to be tagging along with me on your rest day do you?"

Oops, I forgot. And actually…I do.

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "What's with the change between Rose and Roza, Comrade?"

Looking slightly abashed, Dimitri spoke softly, "Roza is the Russian pronunciation of Rose. I just sort of slipped…"

"Well, it sounded nice enough." Actually, it sounded _wonderful_ coming out of Dimitri's mouth. His slight Russian accent accentuated the 'z', causing a warm tinkling sensation to course through my veins whenever he speaks my name.

"Okay, I'm just curious, Comrade. What are you going to do today then? Go shopping with your sisters?"

"No Rose. I'll probably train for a bit and then read a book or two."

I rolled my eyes.

"Cowboy books?"

"Western novels, Rose."

"They're the same."

"If you say so… What's your plan for today, Rose?"

"Well, I actually have a date with a hot Rarccian man who said that he'd introduce me to the firearms, you know. Especially after another man went back on his promise to train me in them."

"Cancel the date Rose! I'll teach you today. Now." Dimitri growled.

"Is that an order? Your Majesty?"

"It's not." Dimitri answered gruffly after a second. "It's a request."  
I pretended to think hard for a while…

"Okay, Comrade. But I want my breakfast now. I'm STARVING!"

"Sure. I'll call Mia over."

"No. We'll rummage the fridge and eating them with black bread…"

* * *

_Your thoughts?_

_Please review!_

_PS: Every single word and scene in this story is deliberate...to pave the path for future development..._


	16. Firearms

_I totally don't know anything about guns...so don't fault me too much if I've got anything wrong..._

* * *

_**Firearms**_

Rose's POV

…

"This is the M9A1 handgun. Made in the States. It is a semiautomatic pistol. Length 217mm, barrel length 125mm, weight 850g. The range is 50m and can shoot a maximum of 15 rounds…"

I rolled my eyes and drifted off.

…

"This is the Sphinx 3000. Swiss made, semiautomatic, length 210mm, barrel length…"

"Comrade!" I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to learn how to FIRE a gun, not the theories and makings.

Dimitri paused. "Yes, Rose?"

"Hye, You bastards! Look here! I'm holding onto a Sphinx 3000. It's Swiss made, semiautomatic, has a capacity of 16 rounds, length…You better drop your bloody weapons and surrender now!" I shouted sarcastically.

"What, Comrade? You think the enemies will just die of fright if I said that? I want to learn how to SHOOT!"

"Your language Rose, and you need to know what you are handling." Dimitri frowned.

"Can't you just give me a manual or something? I'm sure it has all the details there. I know it doesn't look like it, but I can read Comrade!"

"You'll read it?" Dimitri asked sceptically.

"Definitely!" _Not._ I replied immediately, nodding my head.

Raising an eyebrow and looking suspiciously at me, Dimitri finally asked, "Which gun do you want to train with?"

Honestly, I can't remember any other model now. "Sphinx 3000. You said it's good."

"Alright."

"You're the BEST Comrade!" I immediately jumped up and ran towards Dimitri beaming, hand outstretched.

Dimitri took an automatic step back.

"No, Rose, you're not shooting yet."

"What!" I pouted.

"You need to put on protective goggles, ear mask and bullet proof vest first, then I need to show you the correct positioning, aiming, holding, shooting and breathing skills."

"Am I going to shoot _at all_ today Comrade?"

"Probably not."

"You SUXS Comrade. You know that?"

Dimitri shot me an entertained look and handed me my set of protective gears.

"And I thought that I'm not shooting. Or are you using me as a target? Where's the apple?" I grumbled.

"Rose, I'm not shooting at you. It's just a safety precaution. You are in a shooting range, accidents might happen." Dimitri explained patiently.

"Oh? You know, I never get to ask if Guardians are insured. I _so _don't want to die for nothing if you happen to _accidentally _shoot me."

"Rose! I'm NOT going to shoot you. And for future reference, Guardians ARE insured and the country would compensate their family in the event that they die in their line of duties."

"Also, if you really want to get your hands on a gun today, you might want to stop making those witty comments so that I can start teaching you what you have to know."

"Okay you win." I made a gesture of zipping up my mouth, folded my arms and look at him expectantly.

Dimitri turned and walked towards the law enforcement targets. With a remote, he brought the target closer to around 85 feet.

"Okay, we'll start off easy today since it's your first time. You can see the score on each part of the figure. After each round, you can compare where you aim and how it land. Then you adjust your aim accordingly. Remember that due to the different make and shock absorbent ability of each type of gun, the adjustment will differ. It'll be better if you just stick to Sphinx 3000 as a beginner."

"Hm…" I nodded to humour Dimitri.

"First, you stand with your feet shoulder width apart with your stronger leg slightly behind." Dimitri demonstrated as he said. Suddenly awake, I leaned forwards eagerly.

"Then, angle your right shoulder towards the target. Bend your knees and pivot yourself slightly forward. Grasp the gun both your hands. Keep both elbows bent with your right pointing downward. Focus on your target. When you are ready…"

BANG!

Even with the ear mask on, my ears stung from the crackling sound. I gasped; my eyes went to the target automatically.

Bulls eye. No surprise there.

Dimitri continued his shots, finishing off the 16 rounds. I clasped my hands over my ears and stared fixatedly at Dimitri – so composed and concentrated, brimming with confidence. He looked…well, like a God – powerful, intimidating, but also insanely _sexy_.

When Dimitri finally lowered his gun to reload, I turned to look at the target again. Poor thing, it's so dead - deader than dead. The centre of its forehead, the eyes, the nose, the throat, the heart…all precisely pierced.

"Wow Comrade! You've something against the target? Who were you pretending it to be?" I asked teasingly.

Unexpectedly, Dimitri growled out a name. "Victor Dashkov."

Then, his voice softens and continued, "Okay, Rose, you see where you have to shoot? To incapacitate, you aim for the thighs or arms. To kill, the most fatal part is the head. Faced with a life-threatening situation, the only thing you have to remember is - _never hesitate."_

"Okay. Look again. Observe how I aim and breathe this time."

Dimitri changed the target and proceeded to unload 3 more cartridges.

…

"My turn! Comrade." I piped out after his 7th round.

To my surprise, Dimitri actually turned and held out the gun to me.

"Here, Rose."

My jaws dropped.

"Really? You letting me shoot?"

"Yes, Rose. Why did you even ask if you don't believe that I'll let you? Dimitri chuckled.

Too delighted to be put off by his teasing, I snatched the gun out of his hand, dancing and shouting in glee, "The BIG, BAD, ROSE HATHAWAY IS HERE! ENEMIES, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Careful, Rose. It's a weapon you're handling."

"Have a little faith, Comrade!"

Turning around in earnest, I positioned myself exactly like how Dimitri had taught me. Staring hard at my target, I aimed. Satisfied, I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The gun recoiled from the shot and jerked up, sending the bullet away from my aim.

The bullet ended up scratching pass the target's left shoulder.

"Not bad, Rose, just a bit off, you would be able to hit the shoulder properly after some more practice."

I scowled. "I aimed for the heart, Comrade." I answered darkly.

"Oh…" Dimitri faltered. After a second, he chuckled. "Maybe you should aim at the waist next time."

"Haha, very funny." I replied dryly.

"Rose, it's your first shot. Be glad that it even brushed he target. You just need more practice."

Ignoring him, I turned back to the target again.

Focus…

Oops…distracted. I smelt the clean scent of aftershave as a warm and sturdy chest pressed against my back. Long and graceful fingers squeezed my hands, guiding my arm to take aim at the target.

"Relax. Raise your chin a bit higher, straighten your arms slightly." A deep, soft and sexy voice murmured in my ear. "That's right, Roza."

I shivered.

"Okay, now you shoot."

Without thinking, I squeezed the trigger and shut my eyes.

"BANG!"

Exhaling slowly, I opened my eyes. At the same time, I felt Dimitri letting go of me.

The bullet went straight through the heart.

I whirled around to see Dimitri smiling broadly at me, teeth sparkling.

"You did it, Comrade!" I shouted joyfully.

"No, Roza, you did it." Dimitri replied simply.

"Now, you practice some more…"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I am concentrating on the draft of financial budget for the following year in my study when the door burst open suddenly. I don't have to look up to know who the person is even if she didn't start shouting immediately – only one person dares to barge into my study like this.

"DIMITRI! You've seen the news today?"

Glancing up, a news article was thrust in front of me. The title read, "The Grandest Meteor Shower of the Millennia."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "You're here to apply for leave?"

"Huh? I didn't think of that…No! I wanted to ask if you would go with me?"

"Rose, I can't leave the Palace now. I've a lot of affairs to attend to…Beside, there are a lot of planning and arrangements to be made if I were to go out."

"Come on, Comrade. When was the last time you took a break? You'll NEVER finish the work!" Roza gestured to the pile of reports sitting on my desk. "Just for 1 night? I'll protect you. I can already shoot remember?" Roza said confidently, all the while staring at me with her big, bright, hopefully eyes.

"I'm sure Eddie and Manson would go with you. I'll get Alberta to let them off." I lowered my head to avert Roza's gaze, feeling like the biggest villain on Earth. I really didn't want to disappoint Roza, but the preparation and planning required for just that one night out would literally turn the guardians' office upside down.

Roza didn't argue anymore. Instead, she answered, "Yes, Your Majesty and thank you for letting Eddie and Mason go with me." Bitter disappointment was clearly etched in her tone. "I'll take my leave now. Your Majesty. I apologise for disturbing your work." With that, she turned and walk slowly towards the door.

I growled in frustration. Why and how does Roza exerts such a total control over me? How I hated to disappointed her. Talk about self-inflicted pain. I cursed myself softly.

"Fine Rose, I'll go with you." I called out.

Roza paused at the door and shook her head. Without turning around, she said softly, "it won't be necessary. You don't want to go. Don't force yourself to. I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"Rose, I _want to_ go. You're not forcing me" I answered immediately, in a firm voice.

Whipping around, Roza revealed a huge grin plastered onto her face. "Really?"

_That little devil._

"You've heard me. The words of a King are irrevocable."

"YEAH! You're the BEST! Comrade!" Roza shouted in ecstasy, dancing a little by the door.

Looking at my absolutely delighted Roza, I couldn't help but grinned. Actually, Roza's right. I haven't had a proper break since…I was crowned.

"Rose, how would you like if we take the opportunity to go for a holiday as well?"

Roza froze for a moment, looking stunned. Then, she suddenly bolted towards me just like how little Paul would flung herself onto me. I caught her on reflex. Looking at me with shiny eyes, Roza declared,

"I LOVE YOU, Dimitri!"

* * *

REVIEW :)

(and i welcome any suggestions on what Dimitri and Rose could do on their holiday)


	17. Preparations

_Thanks for everyone's support :)_

_Rose's identity would still be a secret for some chapters to come...don't hate me..._

* * *

**_Preparations_**

Dimitri's POV

I almost dropped Roza in my shock. My eyes widened for a second before I chuckled and asked, "What if I hadn't taken the bait, Rose?"

"Oh, but you would, Comrade!" Confidence brimmed from her tone.

I guess she know me better than myself.

Faking a sigh, I let go of Roza and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Hm? To the beach? That's where you see the meteor shower isn't it?"

"Seriously Rose, do you even know where the nearest beach is? The meteor shower is going to be up the north-eastern sky. We are currently situated at the south-east." I voiced in exasperation.

"Comrade, since you know the geography here better than I do, why don't you be in charge of our itinerary?" Roza shrugged.

"Well…actually, I have an island just outside the north-eastern coast…" I started.

"You own every inch of Rarccia, Your Majesty." Roza interrupted.

"It's not technically part of Rarccia, Rose. I bought it from Laqus 2 years back when they wanted to convert it into a landfill. It's an extremely beautiful island and I thought that it was a huge waste. I've given it to my mother as her birthday present that year, but she had made it clear that our family could visit it anytime we want to."

"What's its name Comrade?"

"Isle Nova."

"Nice…may we go there?"

"Of course, Rose."

"When!?"

Reaching for the newspaper, I read through the article quickly. "Well, the meteor shower won't be for another 15 days. It takes 4 hours by plane to Isle Nova. Let's say in two weeks' time? We'll have a day to settle and explore around. My mother had partially converted the island into a wildlife resort." I smiled at Roza.

Literally bouncing, Roza asked, "How long can we stay there?"

"Would a week suffice?"

"YES! Comrade!" "I'll go inform Alberta now!"

With that, Roza ran off like a whirlwind, slamming the door as she exited my study.

Shaking my head slightly, I picked up the financial budget draft again. Seems like I have to work overtime for a fortnight to come…

* * *

Someone's POV

"It's finalized. The Guardians are starting their preparations now. The Captain is frustrated - he specifically ordered for minimal fuss.

A wicked chuckle.

"Excellent! The little mouse is finally coming out of its hole. I've waited long enough. The mouse trap is almost getting rusty."

"They'll send out the best for him. He himself is the toughest of all. His personal guardian is also very good."

A roar of laughter.

"What can 2 children do?! I've got the deadliest men out there – every one of them handpicked by me, all experienced and highly trained. They won't stand a chance."

"Just make damn sure you kill the girl." The first person growled.

"Jealous, Shasha?"

"I've told you not to call me that! And I'm not! If you meet any resistance, just use the whore as a hostage."

"HA! Bastards will always be bastards. Dating a lowly commoner." A smirk.

"That whore threw herself onto him!"

"Whatever. Humpft Shasha, don't go falling into love with him. You know his time is almost up. He would be joining his rotting father in hell soon."

"Not before…."

"Okay Shasha, keep me updated."

"DON"T CA…"

The line went dead.

* * *

Another's POV

It's getting better. I'm doing it right.

PERSEVERE!

…58 seconds, 59 seconds, 1 minute.

I DID IT!

Take a deep breath. Try moving now…I can do it. No, I have to do it. It's been too long…

…

Definitely an improvement, I just need more practice.

6am. I need to go back now.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Knock, knock. "Your Majesty, it's your servant Natasha. May I enter?"

12:34am. What is Natasha doing here at this hour?

"Enter."

Natasha appeared carrying a tray. She bowed.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Your Majesty, you have been working overnight and not resting enough for the past week. Your servant had made some nourishing soup for you to keep up your energy level." Tasha replied timidly.

"Leave it for now Natsha, but I will send words to the kitchen directly if I want supper in the future."

"Yes, Your Majesty and I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"You're dismissed."

She gently placed the tray on the coffee table, bowed again and left.

Rubbing my eyes, I continued reading Commander Croft's request for acquiring a new batch of fighter planes…

45 minutes later…

Knock, knock, knock. Light knockings sounded from my door, interrupting my concentration again.

I frowned. It's 1:15am in the morning. Who could possibly be knocking on the door of my study at this time? Besides, they would have to request for permission to enter. I must be hearing things from my exhaustion.

A minute later…

Knock, knock, knock.

"Enter." I called tentatively.

Nothing.

Okay. It's bedtime.

* * *

Natasha's POV

"Enter." He called from within.

Damn it! He didn't drink the soup…

I fled.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"…Guardian Porter and Guardian Smith, both of you will be taking the day shift from 8am to 8pm. Guardian Castle, Guardian Actford and I will be doing from 8pm to 8am. It's going to be a 7 days trip to Isle Nova. You have the detailed map in front of you. Memorise it before you step a foot on the island. His Majesty ordered discretion, so we'll be shadowing invisible. Dress code is casual, but I want your pistol, taser, cuffs and communication devices with you at ALL times. I've already corresponded with the land and marine forces situated off Isle Nova's nearest shore. Key in their frequencies now. A final reminder, Guardians' Second Rule – "Eyes wide open and mouth firmly shut." Whatever you witness on your guard remains with you. Is that clear? And any question?"

"Yes Captain. None Captain." The four of us answered in unison.

"Fall out."

…

"Huh? Rose and the King are flying off more than 2,000 miles away to see some shooting stars alone? What are they thinking?" Mason jumped at me the moment Captain walked off.

"It sounded like one of the Princess's idea." I said slowly.

"Can you say something less obvious?" Mason rolled his eyes at me.

"His Majesty agreed." I continued.

"Great you figured that out, Ed!"Mason replied sarcastically.

"Mase, we know the truth, that's why it doesn't feel weird to us, but think about how His Majesty is treating Rose – definitely not guardian or even friend like. You've seen her room, heard the way they talk to each other...and Zeklos…he's His Majesty's brother-in-law. It's been more than 5 weeks…where is he? I think that maybe…"

Realization finally drawn onto Mason's face. "He knows?" He asked incredulously.

"Can you think of any other explanations?"

"Impossible! How did he find out? Rose definitely didn't tell him."

"Maybe Zeklos tipped him off, maybe Rose slipped, maybe he checked us out…it doesn't matter now. The problem now is that if he knows, then what? He sent a marriage proposal to the Princess and now he's keeping quiet about it. What is he thinking?" I asked worriedly.

"What about a simpler explanation Ed, His Majesty fell in love with Rose on first sight and wishes to try an all-out romantic pursue of our Princess. Zeklos could still be hunting around the world for us?" For some reason, Mason sounded bitter.

"I really don't know Mase…It's getting so complicated…She's our responsibility you know."

"Relax bro, Rose would be just fine. You know how she is. Cheer up; we're going on a holiday!"  
"We're on duty, Mase… I began, but was cut off by a loud groan from Mason.

"_I know, I know_."

* * *

Dimitri's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "COMRDADE! WAKE UUU…PPPP!"

I groaned and turned in my bed.

5:45am. 3 hours of sleep. I briefly considered flipping over and going back to sleep again.

"Dimitri!" Roza's persuading voice filled the room again.

Resigned, I pushed the covers off my body, sat up and called in a tired voice, "Come in, Rose."

In less than 5 seconds, Roza bounced right into my room looking wide awake and fresh.

"Hi, lazybones. It's time to wake up already. You've got a luggage to pack remember?" Roza said cheerily. True, I had spent every single minute that I'm not sleeping in the past fortnight trying to finish as much work as I can such that I haven't even pack a bag for today's trip. But at 5:45am in the morning?"

"Rose" I sighed wearily. "I'm sure Natasha would have already packed a decent bag for me. I just have to throw in a couple of personal items. Do you really have to wake me up so early?" I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

"The early bird gets the worm, Comrade." Roza replied innocently.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

…

"What?" I stared at Roza's outstretched hand.

"The keys, Comrade." Roza huffed impatiently.

"Who said that you are driving?"

"_Please_, there are only the two of us in this car. Who else would be driving?"

"Me." I said simply.

"What!" Roza was momentarily caught off guard. Recovering quickly, Roza gave me a sly grin, "don't be ridiculous, Comrade, you're the King and I'm your Guardian remember? Whoever heard of the King as the driver? Imagine what they'll think." Roza smirked while gesturing to the two black Hondas waiting patiently behind us.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be the King where we're going." I replied lightly. "Get in the car Rose." I opened the passenger door for her.

"You're still my boss." Roza grumbled stubbornly. "And, I want to drive. They never let me do."

"Who never let you?" I enquired curiously.

"Never mind. Give me the keys Dimitri? Don't be an ass."

"Sorry Rose. There's a reason why I put all the guardians in the other cars. Get in now if you want to reach the island before nightfall." I said firmly.

Giving me an aloof look, Roza finally slid herself into the passenger seat.

I smiled as I shut the door for her and walked to the driver's side.

30 minutes later…

As we drove up the private runway where my plane stood waiting, Roza who had been sulking for the entire journey grew excited again.

"Wow! It's Magnificent! It's yours Comrade?"

"It's a family jet." I grinned back at Roza.

Roza nodded and turned her attention back to the plane again.

…

"That's long enough to be a bed!" Roza exclaimed.

"It's adjustable and you can get a pillow and blanket from the cabin crew. What would you like to do now?"

"How about some snacks and a movie?"

"Sure." I paged for the cabin crew while Roza started flipping through the movie catalogue.

15 minutes into the movie, exhaustion overtook me as I fell into a deep sleep in my recliner seat.

…

"Dimitri, look! We're here!" An excited shout woke me from my dreamless rest. Conscious, I felt a neck pillow against my neck and a thick blanket covering me. I smiled and opened my eyes.

Roza's face was plastered to the window as she continued calling for me. Walking up behind her, I look through the window to see the diamond shape of Isle Nova nesting amongst the sparkling blue waters.

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_Again, suggestions of what the pair should do on the island are warmly welcomed :) _


	18. Isle Nova

_ Thank you everyone for your suggestions :) I've considered all of them._

* * *

**_Isle Nova_**

Rose's POV

I could barely contain my excitement as the plane finally taxied to a complete halt at the end of the runway. The view on air had been breath-taking – the green canopy of trees, the white stretches of sands and the clear pools of lakes.

After a 5 minutes ride on the speedboat, I finally step my feet on the lovely island. Jumping onto the dock, I took a deep breathe. So refreshing and clean, with a tinge of saltiness associated with being close to the sea. I laugh joyously. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt so happy.

Bouncing across the dock, I could hear Dimitri calling for me to slow down. I ignored him. I wanted to see as much of the island as possible before the sun sets.

Tourist scattered along the white beaches, tanning, playing, swimming, lazing…makeshift stores littered the roads, horse and pony rides…

* * *

"Your key, Ross. You're in Rose." Dimitri said as he handed me a single metal key shaped like a bird.

"Rose?" I blinked stupidly.

"Yes, Rose. Your room is Rose. I chose it for you." Dimitri grinned at me.

"Then yours Comrade?"

"I'm next door to you – in Oleander." "The Guardians would be surrounding our rooms. Eddie and Mason in Gardenia, Guardians Smith and Porter in Jasmine and Captain Petrov in Lily. You'll find their room extension numbers in your room. Ok, go in and unpacked now. We'll meet here in an hour's time for dinner?"

"Sure Comrade!"

Rushing to my room, I threw open the door to yield a bright, spacious and airy living area. Directly in front of me is a large panel of glass door that is currently wide open, leading to the balcony and giving me a perfect view of the gentle sea. I could feel the sea breeze circulating the room. Designed in hawaiian style, wooden furniture, sculptures, paintings and roses decorated the area – not very luxuriously, but giving the place a comfortable and relaxing feel. A perfect holiday getaway.

I wandered into my room where a plush queen size bed greeted me. Opening a door I expect to be the bathroom's, I was surprised to find myself standing on top of a flight of steps instead, facing a sheltered portion of the sea. The steps lead down to a small deck floating on the sea with a firm table and matching chairs. A bright orange row-boat was also tied to the deck.

I took 3 steps down and gasped. My apartment is floating on the water! Cautiously, I took 3 more steps down, giving me a better view. My apartment was actually been built on stilts. Cool.

After exploring the entire apartment, I quickly unpack my stuff and took a shower to freshen up.

At the appointed time, I changed into a casual t-shirt, a pair of bermudas and flip flops before walking out of my apartment. Dimitri is already waiting for me outside, similarly dressed casually. Wow, how did he manage to look so hot even in those casual wear?

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Eddie and Mason loitering across the road, Alberta looking at the sea and the other two guardians further away pretending to be reading a map.

"Hi, what are we having for dinner?" I strolled up to Dimitri.

"There's a diner just by the beach serving authentic Russian cuisines, barbeques as well as seafood. Would you like to try it?" Dimitri asked.

"Only if I get to order."

* * *

I regretted what I said earlier as I flipped through the menu – they are all in Russian. I wasn't about to admit that I can't even read the menu in front of Dimitri though.

Dimitri had already flipped through the menu front to back a couple of times and is now looking expectantly at me. I vaguely hear the other 2 tables (where Eddie, Mason and Alberta and Guardians Smith and Porter are seated) finish their ordering.

Raising my hand to catch a waiter's attention, I then proceed to pointing random dishes off the menu. I stopped after 8 dishes. After confirming my orders, the waiter then collected our menu booklets. I looked up at Dimitri who had remained silent the whole time. He looked mildly amused at something.

"What's so amusing?" I asked in annoyance.

"Nothing actually… Tell me Rose, how good is your Russian?" He replied, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Good enough." I snapped back.

Dimitri said nothing, but the amused glint in his eyes deepened.

…

I stared at the table of food, aghast. 4 soups in different striking colours, live octopus, deep fried spiders, a large bowl of grey noodles floating on partially melted ice and fresh durians.

Revolting.

I stared daggers at Dimitri, who raise up his hands, palms facing me and said in a too innocent voice, "I didn't order these."

"_I know_." I growled menacingly. That set him off - a roar of laughter, deep and rumbling erupted from Dimitri. He laughed till his entire body shook as he clutched to his stomach and bent over, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, every pair of eyes in the room zoom in on us and all the Guardians shared identical awestruck expression on their face. Anger rose within me for a second. Just a second, because the hearty laugh reverberating in my ears propagated right into my heart, warming me up like the morning sun. I felt my anger abating and had to suppress a grin myself for my foolishness.

"So, Rose" Dimitri started when he finally managed to catch his breath. "I'd assume that you don't like the dishes on the table."

I glared at Dimitri, attempting to mask my embarrassment.

"Would it be alright if I change the orders then?"

I crossed my arms and look towards the sea.

"Waiter…"

…

As I stuffed in the last mouthful of Ptichye Moloko (traditional Russian sponge cake filled with souffle and topped with chocolate glaze), I secretly swore to myself that Dimitri would be the one ordering food from now on.

We had slowly savored our dinner, enjoying the calm and lazy pace of the island. Nobody here seems to be wearing a watch, time doesn't mean anything to them – they do things on their own time and at their own target. Halfway through the meal, a group of locals suddenly started a mini concert with a weird assortment of musical instruments. Amazingly, the music turned out harmonious.

"So Rose, was the dinner to your satisfaction?" Dimtri smiled lightly at me.

"Well, at least they were edible."

"What would you like to do after this?"

Thinking of how Dimitri fell asleep so quickly and easily on the plane, I decided that he's very tired. Stretching my arms and faking a yawn, "I'm tired Comrade. I want to go to bed early tonight."

Looking surprised Dimitri glanced down at his watch. "It's only 8:30pm Rose, the flight must have worn you out."

"Uh huh." I answered nonchalantly.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Lissa! How's your revision going on?"

"It's inhumane Rose– the number of medical terms to memorize! My head is going to explode soon. Seriously, how can the profs expect us to remember all these?"

"Well Liz, doctors are supposed to be very bright huh."

"Stop gloating Rose! I'm so stressed up now!"

"Relax Liz, you'll do fine. You always do. Besides, stressing gets you nowhere…"

"When did you get so wise Rose?" "Ok, never mind. How's thing there? Having a good time?"

"Wonderful! Oh Lissa, it's too bad you've your mid-terms coming up…it's so beautiful and perfect here!

"Hmm..I rather be memorizing these foreign terms here…How do you stand it Rose? Being so near to His Majesty…it doesn't unnerve you?"

"Lissa, how many times must I say? He's harmless! Why don't people believe me?"

"It's just…unsettling. What did you all do?"

"Nothing yet. We've just came back from dinner. I'm back in my room now."

"Huh? There are no other activities on the island at night?"

"Maybe…he seems very tired though, so I suggested that we rest early."

"Oh…what would you being doing then? It's not yet 9."

"Well, I may get Eddie and Mason to come over later…fool around, play poker or something…or I can watch TV for the whole night…or sneak off somewhere…don't worry about me. I'll survive."

"I've no doubt that you would."

"Hye Liz, you'll never know...I've got the most dangerous job on Earth you know, protecting the King."

"Really Rose, can you not exaggerate everything!"

"Whatever. So what did Christian bring for you tonight? Japanese? Chinese? Your boyfriend's really supportive huh."

"We had Ramen, and he's currently sleeping with his face on his Robotics and Automation textbook now."

"Wow, is he planning to pass his semester?"

"I think I should wake him now…"

"Yeh, you better. I'll leave you to study with him then Liz."

"Okay Rose."

"S_tudy_, Lissa."

"Rose!"

"Ok! All the best Liz, bye."

"Bye."

Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I turned towards the sea to enjoy the darkness of night. Cool, quiet and tranquil.

"Splash."

A small splash of water interrupted my meditation. I turned to my right where the source of disturbance had originated, searching.

It is very dark by the desk. The outdoor lights only provided a soft glow. I squinted and listen hard. I can barely make out the disturbance of the water, as though someone was swimming. I frowned. Who would be swimming around in the sea at this time of the night?

Abruptly, I thought of the conversation I just had with Lissa. _I'm protecting the King. Dimitri's apartment is in that direction. _Without further thoughts, I immediately threw myself into the row boat and rowed hard towards Dimitri's deck.

Once I landed on Dimitri's deck, I started to run steadily up the flight of steps and tried the back door. It opened silently. I frowned again. Quick as lightning, I stepped into Dimitri's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me.

The lights had not been switched on. I am in total darkness. _Where is Dimitri? _Slowly, I creep towards the bed. _No. He's not on it. I started to creep towards the living room._

Just then, the bathroom door behind me opened suddenly and someone walked out. Caught off guard, I whirled around crouching to attack. But in my haste, I knocked over something in the dark.

"Crash!"

And I was flat on my back against the ground.

Instinctively, I kicked and struggled momentarily until realisation draw upon me.

"Dimitri" I gasped.

"Roza?" Came a husky voice simultaneously.

I went limp. God. I could feel his bare skin against me, his warm breath tickling my face, his scent invading my nostrils…

He got up.

I almost wanted to reach out my hands and grab him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to be you." Dimitri said as he helped me up.

"Nah…Comrade."

Dimitri went to turn on the lights.

As the lights flickered on, I immediately inhaled in a sharp breath. There, standing in front of me, in his 6'7'' glory frame, is my God…topless, with only a bare bath towel covering his lower body. Compared to his size, the bath towel looks very inadequate and pathetic. It's not difficult, _not difficult at all_ to let my imagination run wild…

Dimitri must have sensed the unusual tension emitting from me. As he followed my gaze trained onto him, I swore Dimitri blushed.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, as he grabbed onto his towel and stumbled towards his closet. Grabbing a few articles of clothing, Dimitri half ran into the bathroom again.

As the bathroom door close, I let myself collapse onto Dimitri's bed, trying to calm my racing heart and ragged breathe.

Dimitri took longer than necessary to re-emerge from the bathroom. By the time he appeared in front of me again fully clothed, I have more or less controlled myself.

"What brings you here Rose?" Dimitri asked as he sank onto the couch.

"I thought I heard someone swimming away from your deck…hye Comrade! How can you just leave your back door unlock? Someone could've attack you in your showers! That's plain irresponsible Dimitri, you could have at least try to make our job easier!"

"Oh! And why is nobody guarding the deck? They couldn't miss it…"

"Calm down Rose, it sort of slipped my mind. The Guardians are probably on patrol. You're quite certain you heard intruders?"

"I definitely heard a splash and figured that it came from your direction…"

"Ok, I'll alert the Captain. And…Rose, you're not on duty you hear? You're here on a holiday. Just relax and enjoy yourself. It's safe here - not many people know that I'm here, and you of all people should know that I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Under normal circumstances when you're alert and fully clothed." I murmured under my breath.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Nothing." I got up from Dimitri's bed and walked towards the door. "Remember to lock all your doors and windows, Comrade. Scream for me if you're under attack. I'll rush over even if I have to swim here in my pyjamas." I instructed.

"That won't be necessary Rose." I heard a tinge of smile in his tone.

"Goodnight Comrade, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

Somebody's POV

"Location of target confirmed. Strength Confirmed."

"Enemies' strength."

"Target Alpha and Beta spotted. 5 external strength. 4 male 1 female.

"Own strength."

"13. Fittest. 13. Reserve"

"Excellent. You've been briefed. I want the targets alive, exterminate the extras."

"Roger."

The call ended.

Finally…Revenge.

* * *

_Thoughts? Please review :)_

_Oh...just wondering do you all want Mason to survive?_


	19. Relaxing

_Thank you for all your reviews:) You all had definitely saved Mason's life!_

_Disclaimer: Again, anything you recognise belongs to Richelle Mead (same goes for all previous and future chapters.)_

* * *

**_Relaxing_**

Dimitri's POV

"Comrade, walk faster! You aren't that old!"

I smiled at Roza skipping 30 feet in front of me as I pick up my speed. She was already hammering at my door at the crack of dawn this morning and had since practically shopped every single stall and shop on the island. She found everything interesting – scarfs, ornaments, hats, clothes, wood cravings…and had been grinning non-stop all morning. Her cheerful mood is contagious; I've never felt so light-hearted for a long time now.

Suddenly, Roza stopped and backtracked. I followed her gaze to a small lodge hidden amongst the shadows between a dry food stall and ornament stall. There are no windows, just a battered looking darkened screen door with a simple sign in Russian "Come in."

Roza turned to look at me, then without a word, she had the door opened and disappeared within. She's just so curious.

I caught the eyes of Guardian Smith who gave me a slight nod before I followed after Roza.

The interior of the lodge was a stark contrast to its exterior. It felt as though I was immersed in a sea of blood. Every single object in the room is of a blood red – the mat, the table, the wall…faint, flickering candles illuminated the otherwise dark place and a thick incense filled the room.

"_Ah, another brilliant star…so blinding…glowing brighter even then the last."_ A misty and thickly accented voice floated from the corner. I spun towards the source quickly. Roza was sitting on the ground facing the woman. A low table separated them.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lights before I can make out the woman sitting in the shadows. Dressed in pure black and adorned with trinkets, the woman seems to be in her mid-forties, with curly hair and equally dark and boring eyes. Her pale look glowed against the darkness, probably due to the lack of exposure to sunlight.

"_Come, Your Majesty. Take a seat and I'll read your future…"_

"How did you know!" That's from Roza. My thought exactly.

"_So brilliant and dazzling…even brighter than the sun…nobody by the King possess this kind of aura."_

The truth be told, I could barely see the woman in the dark. Puzzled but genuinely curious now, I took a seat beside Roza.

Out of nowhere, the woman produced a thick deck of cards and started shuffling. Satisfied, she spread the cards out and looked at Roza first.

"_Here young lady, we'll start with 3 first…your aura is so interestingly radiant…perhaps…"_

With a deep look of concentration, Roza picked 3 cards from the spread.

"_Arr…so intriguing…your past, your present and your future all laid out...exile, deception, vicissitude. Your turn, young man…"_

"But you haven't told me what they mean!" Rose protested loudly.

"_But young lady, the past had been unfolded, the present is taking its course and the future changes according to your present actions…"_

I thought I heard the word "scam" muttered under Roza's breath. I fought to suppress a grin.

"_Honesty, and trust…to the one you care for the most…that's my only advice to you…remember them and your soul would be complete…" _

"_Young man…"_

It won't hurt to humour the woman. I selected 3 cards from the deck.

"_Revival, exploration, ascendancy. You will learn and grow more powerful…A very painful lesson from the past…don't ever forget…"_

A memory flashed through my mind. Suddenly, I found respect for the mysterious woman sitting in front of me.

"I won't." I whispered humbly.

"_Only forgiveness and humility can save your soul, young man…" _

Her hand swept through the deck of cards. They disappeared. In the next second, a perfectly spherical crystal orb appeared on the table.

"_A revelation was made…a hint…touch the orb, both of you…" _

I placed my left hand on the orb. Smooth and cool it felt to my hand. Roza followed suit, placing her right hand on the other side of the orb.

"_Right…let go now…" A faraway voice commanded._

I raised my head at the abrupt change in the woman's voice. She is staring dreamily into the depth of the orbs, eyes unfocused.

I withdrew my hand.

A minute passed…then two. The silence of the room was suffocating…Roza fidgeted in her seat.

"_A binary star system in a colossal cloud…An imminent external disruption…Separation or accretion…difficult, very difficult…" _The woman voice suddenly sliced through the deafening silence.

Another pause.

Finally, she looked up and spoke in her misty voice. "_Danger awaits both of you. You…young lady, be cautious…And, do not fall into the trap of delusion…it'll be fatal unless…Trust. You have to trust…"_

"_Young man. Think, think before you act. Arrogance and recklessness kills the body; unforgivingness kills the soul…" _

The familiarity of the words…the same memory appeared before my eyes…

"_That's it…farewell…" _

With the sentence, the woman entered into a state of hibernation, leaving Roza and me blinking at each other.

...

I am still pondering over the woman's familiar words when Roza's voice interrupted my thought. "Are you still thinking about what that woman said? She's a total scam."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. The sun is shining brightly outdoors and the warmth feel good on my skin.

"Because she didn't tell us anything! You heard what she said. It was, like, stating the obvious and well, throw in a couple of lucky guesses. Anyway, it seems like both our futures are not very optimistic huh?

I smiled at Roza. "Would you be a believer if she'd given you a more interesting reading?"

"Maybe if it was good." Came the mischievous reply. I laughed.

"But you're taking it seriously. Why? You really believe in that kind of stuff?"  
"It's not so much that I believe ... or that I don't believe. She's like babushka, having access to knowledge other people don't. I've learnt not to question babushka's wishes."

"Alright Comrade. You want a massage?"

"Hm?" Roza had apparently already grown tired of the subject. I traced her line of sight and saw a small modern building. The sign shows that it's a massage parlour.

Felling that Roza might be needing a massage, especially a foot massage since she's always on her feet guarding me, I nodded.

"Sure Rose."

* * *

Roza and I are sitting comfortably on our chair with our feet soaked in warm, bubbly water with petals floating on it when the guy enters. A lady followed closely behind. Both of them are excellent looking.

"Hi, my name is Eve, and I'll be your masseuse for today." The lady said to me.

"Hello, I'm Ambrose, at your service today, madam." The half-dressed boy said to Roza in a musical voice as he threw her a dazzling white smile.

For some reason, Ambrose was shirtless, offering a good view of his muscled upper body. His muscles were neither lean nor overdone – just the right combination. He had curly black hair and deep golden skin, certainty nice to look at, as Roza's widening eyes expressed.

Thinking of the full-body massage we're scheduled for after this, a vile feeling flashed through me. My voice sounded out even before I am aware of it.

"Swap." I growled.

Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one to say that. Roza uttered the exact same word in the exact same tone at the exact same time as me. I glanced over to Roza. She is looking at Eve with a dark look on her face.

Ambrose and Eve looked at us, confused.

"A swap. Eve, please tend to Rose instead."

Still looking confused, the both of them exchanged places nonetheless.

Ambrose set to work immediately, removing my feet gently from the water and drying them with a soft, warm towel. Then, he applied a generous amount of violet scented oil to his hands and rubbed for a moment before starting to stroke and knead on my feet.

Soon, Ambrose began to increase the pressure on my feet, causing a dull, aching but pleasant sort of pain. I closed my eyes to enjoy the massage.

"So, are you all enjoying yourselves on the island?" Ambrose's musical voice sounded.

Before I could even open my eyes, Roza had already started talking.

"Yup, it's absolutely _fascinating._ There are so many interesting things to explore, and it's just so relaxing…"

It's good to see Roza enjoying the trip so much. I couldn't help a smile.

"Oh, but there is a psychic...just across the street…"

"So you all have met Rhonda…amazing isn't she?"

"Er…you know her?"

"She's my aunt." Ambrose threw Roza another of his dazzling smile again. "What did her tarot say about you?"

"Something about exile, deception, vicissitude, honesty and trust. Hang on, was that the orb? I can't really recall."

"She gave you a reading from her crystal ball too? Goodness! Your future must be really complicated!" Ambrose sounded excited.

"She doesn't usually read the orb?" Roza sat up from her chair, curious now.

"No. She claims that it takes too much from her. The tarots are usually sufficient to show her the future. The ball requires much more power, but it shows more vividly and accurately. Intriguing! I wonder what she saw."

"You believe her?" Roza asked incredulously.

"Well, I've learnt not to question her sights."

Roza threw me a teasing look and sank back to her chair.

* * *

"Woa Comrade, when did you prepare ALL THESE?"

Roza stared at me in astonishment after she inspected the tents, sleeping bags, portable BBQ pit, grill, snacks, food, torches, blankets…"

"Before we set off." I replied simply.

"_I know. _For what?"

"Rose, the meteor shower won't be until 2:22am. You think I'll just let you sit in the dark in the chilly sea breeze and wait for the show? Besides, I think it'll be a good idea if we camp overnight at the beach. We can watch the sunset and sunrise too. They would be gorgeous at this time of the year here."

"So Comrade? Seeing that you've sent Guardians Smith and Porter off after unloading all these, I'd assume that you know how to pitch the tents, start a fire and cook with the BBQ pit and grill? Roza eyed me suspiciously.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Basic survival skills."

"_Basic?_ Come on Comrade, is there _anything _you don't know how to do?" Roza asked sarcastically as she bends down to examine the tents. "You'll have to teach me how to pitch this up; else they're definitely going off with the wind. And…is a one-man tent supposed to be this big?"

I chucked. "Rose, they are four-man tents. You'll be more comfortable in them."

"Sure Comrade, for your abnormally long legs."

I decided to ignore the comment as I bend down to start working on Roza's tent. "Rose, find yourself a snack. I'll be done with your tent in 5 minutes."

"Absolutely not, Comrade. I'll pitch my own tent. Just show me how."

"Rose…"I started, but was silence by her determined look. "Okay…first, you unfold the tent…"

…

1 hour later, Roza's tent stood tall and steady on the beach. Standing back to admire it, Roza declared proudly, "I DID IT, Dimitri! I pitched my own tent!" Her happy smile warmed my heart thoroughly.

"Right Rose, you did it." I smiled back at her. She quickly disappeared into the tent carrying the sack of snacks, sleeping bag and pillow.

It's nearing twilight now. Quickly, I pitched up my own tent beside Roza's and started the BBQ fire.

Satisfied with her tent, Roza popped her head out to observe me. "Need some help Comrade?"

"Could you set the mat and put the low table on it?" I asked, still focusing on the fire.

"Right! What are we having for dinner?"

"Fresh seafood. We have crab, lobster, mussels, oyster, salmon, sea bass, and shrimp with accompanying white wines. There's Éclair and grapefruit sorbet for dessert. Anything else you want to add?"

"Um…Comrade, did I ever tell you that I'm allergic to seafood?"

"Rose?" I raised an eyebrow at her. I'm pretty sure that it's one of her jokes. Sure enough, Roza broke into a huge grin and said, "Well, it's good to know that we've built up some rapport huh, Comrade?"

Roza slipped out of the tent towards me. "You're sure you can handle all the food, Comrade? Just to let you know, I don't really mind take-away pizza, so don't feel too demoralised…" Roza stated matter-of factly.

"Rose, this may be my first time grilling seafood, but I know the basics. We won't end up eating pizzas." I said in exasperation. Roza just shrugged.

"Oh, did you realise that there's no one else at the beach? Isn't it weird? I'd thought that there would be hoards of people coming to see the meteor shower. It's going to be spectacular! The grandest of the Millennia!"

"Actually, I'd blocked off this section of the beach. The rest are probably camping at the western stretch – it's longer, also with a good view."

The mischievous glint in Roza's eyes suddenly flickered to something I couldn't really place. It was gone in a second, and her easy smile returned. "Of course Comrade, _your_ island."

"My mother's." I reminded her gently. "Let's go get the ingredients. The sun's setting soon."

* * *

_I've decided to let Dimitri and Rose spend more quality time together before 'somebody' ruins it for them..._

**_Please Review:) _**_Like it, hate it, anything..._


	20. Shooting Stars

Thank you everybody for leaving your thoughts:)

To Kim: Please take some time to read the previous chapters - it'd answer your questions.

* * *

_**Shooting Stars**_

Rose's POV

Just as Dimitri promised, the sunset at Isle Nova is indeed _gorgeous_. The emphatic beauty of the setting sun seized my breath away for a second. Descending towards the horizon, the reddish-golden light emitted coloured the sky orangey-red and flooded the beach with glistening sand – it's mesmerizing. Seeing the golden lights reflected off the glittering sea, a song from a long time ago suddenly echoed in my head. Softly, I sang the lyrics from my memory.

_Pearly shells, by the ocean,_

_shining in the sunlight, covering the shores,_

_when I see them, my heart tells me I LOVE YOU,_

_more than all those little pearly shells.  
For every grain of sand upon the beach,_

_I've got a kiss for you, and I've got more_

_for each tiny star that twinkles in the blue._

I sang the verse softly over and over again, enjoying the peace and comfort of the moment, soaking in the beautiful sight in front of me. The only other sounds apart from my singing were the gentle lapping of the waves, the crackling of the fire and the rustling leaves. Dimitri had halted all his activities the moment I started singing, sitting next to me on the warm sand, gazing towards the sunset, enjoying the moment of peace quietly with me. His large, firm but soft hands found mine and held onto them gently. I allowed him.

Slowly, the sun disappeared over the horizon, bringing the last ray of light with it. Deep darkness enveloped the sky briefly before the moon and twinkling stars made their gradual appearance.

"You have a beautiful voice, Roza." Dimitri's deep, velvet voice praised tenderly, melting my heart. Warm lips then pressed against my forehead softly, lingering there.

"Thank you." I whispered into Dimitri's chest.

Finally, Dimitri pulled away slowly. Under the silvery moonlight, Dimitri's expression was soft and loving. Running a hand over my hair, Dimitri murmured, "I guess I've to start the campfire and the cooking now. You must be starving."

I just looked at him, incapable of coherent speech.

Reluctantly, he walked off towards the woodpile. Within minutes, he had a fire burning merrily. _Why is he just so perfect in everything?_

_…_

The pleasant scent of our dinner grilling drifted towards me. My stomach growled loudly.

"Hey Comrade? Dinner's ready?" I stood up and walk towards him. The comforting aroma grew even stronger as I approached the BBQ/grilling pit.

"Another minute and it'll be perfect." Dimitri answered, all the while busily brushing some kind of sauce onto the jumbo shrimps.

"Wow! Such a spread! All for me?"

"If you can finish them, Roza." Dimitri laughed lightly.

_Roza…_the nickname caused a warmth to expand from within my heart._ He's calling me Roza tonight. _

"Of course, it smells heavenly." I praised, sitting next to him.

"Thank you, Roza." Dimitri smiled again.

…

"Here Roza." Dimitri said as he placed a plateful of his wonderful cooking in front of me. Then, he reached for the white wine in the ice bucket, opened it and poured me some. "Try it give me some feedbacks on how my first time fare." He grinned at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're using me as a guinea pig here, Comrade?"

"If you want to put it that way…you're definitely the first person to try my cooking, Roza."

"Should I feel honoured then Comrade?" I teased.

"Well, it depends on the taste." Dimitri teased back.

Without another word, I dug into my salmon piece.

…

I'd have swore that Dimitri was lying through his teeth when he claimed that it's his first time grilling seafood if it wasn't for that fact that I know that Dimitri doesn't lie, _ever. _The food was absolutely delicious – rightly done, neither over nor under cooked. The fresh, naturally light sweetness/saltiness and juiciness of the seafood, the savoury combination with unique sauce/gravy and the complementary refreshing desserts – I almost swallowed my tongue. _It's perfect._ Dimitri certainty possesses the skills to be a top Chef if he wasn't the King.

"How was the food?" Dimitri finally asked when I pushed my plate away. He was surveying me carefully, almost nervously, as though seeking my approval.

Full to bursting and too contented for my usual teasing, I grinned at him, "Fit for the King, Comrade."

Dimitri visibly relaxed. Showing me one of his full smiles, he said, "I'm glad that you like it, Roza."

…

I laid on the clean white sand, watching the soft twinkling stars which dotted the night sky like diamonds above me. The campfire is burning low a distance away. Dimitri laid next to me, hand locked with mine. I am perfectly contented where I am now; I could stay like this _forever_ – just me and Dimitri, alone, peaceful and quiet, basking in each other's presence. There is no need for words – mere words alone cannot describe our feelings at the moment.

"Thank you, Roza." Dimitri's velvet voice broke the silence.

"What for?" I whispered, almost afraid of breaking the magical moment if I speak too loudly.

Dimitri didn't reply immediately.

Finally…"For everything." He said simply, sincerity brimming in every syllable.

"You're welcome." I managed politely, deeply touched.

We continued to enjoy the presence of each other in silence.

"The stars are so beautiful…spread out in the dark…like tracing a pattern…"

"Roza, don't you recognize the Orion Constellation? And the Tarus?"

"Sorry?" I asked, totally confused.

"The stars, Roza. The patterns they form, see? They're called a constellation." Dimitri pointed to a patch of sky with particularly bright stars. "The red star there, it's the Betelgeuse and the other – it's Rigel. They form part of the Orion constellation. Orion is supposedly the easiest constellation to spot in the Southern skies at this time of the year…"

"So you're even well versed in astronomy Comrade?"

"No, Roza. Just the basics." Dimitri smiled lightly. "My father taught me about the constellations years ago, under the same starry sky. I detected a hint of sadness in his tone. Even in the short time I've known Dimitri, I've learned how much he respected his father.

"Tell me more about Orion." I asked lightly, attempting to distract him.

"Well, Orion's name was first derived from Greek mythology. It's supposed to take the shape of a hunter. Betelgeuse there marks his shoulder, Rigel, his knee. Look at his arms – one holding a club, the other outstretched holding a pelt. See the 3 blue stars in a line? That's his belt, with a sword hanging down. Notice how the tip of the sword gleams? That's the Orion Nebula – M42. Further down at the left - the very bright star? They say its Orion's hunting dog, Sirus, trailing behind him…" Dimitri explained in a smooth voice.

…

Somehow, I fell asleep. I have no idea why. It wasn't that Dimitri was boring me…Maybe I'm just too comfortable and relaxed. Dimitri's honey-like voice had a lulling effect…

I woke up to a gentle shake…Dimitri.

"Roza…" The sexy, slightly accented voice had my pulse racing. "It's 2am. You don't want to miss the meteor shower."

I sat myself up, a big, long coat slipping off me as I did.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I mumbled, gathering the coat. "Here." I handed it back to Dimitri. "Thanks."

"It's okay, Roza. It's chilly, put on the coat."

"It's yours…" I started before Dimitri reach out for the coat and putting it on for me again. "You don't want to catch a cold."

"What about you?" I asked. The coat smelled of Dimitri, I realised. I pulled the coat closer around myself. _It is chilly _by the way_._

"I'm fine." Dimitri shrugged.

A freezing gust of wind. I shivered.

"No." I said, standing up and making my way back to Dimitri's tent. I extracted the only other coat from his bag – a duster.

"Woa, Comrade. What's this? You wanna be a cowboy?" I teased, holding out the duster for him.

He reached out for the duster. "I don't really have much chance to wear it."

"You're serious?"

Dimitri grinned at me, putting his other hand through the sleeve.

"And you don't know how to fetch it yourself, blockhead? It's freezing!"

"I'm fine, Roza. I didn't want to leave you alone asleep on the beach."

Frankly, I was touched by Dimitri's protectiveness, but that doesn't stop my witty Rose Hathaway quip. "What, Comrade? You think someone's out there waiting to do me in? Oh…I just thought of something…If there were really assassinators out there, they'll have a super easy job identifying you…just go for the tallest and hottest guy around." I smirked.

"Rose…"

Dimitri's sentence was interrupted by a spectacular celestial firework – without warning, hundreds of thousands of streaking lights pierced the night sky, falling like large rain droplets, except that they were glowing. Occasionally, an exceptionally brilliant fireball would break the pattern, travelling its own path.

I stared awestruck at the magnificent view above me like nothing I've ever seen in my life before. Then, I thought of an old saying…"Dimitri, wish on the shooting stars…they're fallen angels…your wishes will come true…" I whispered as I closed my eyes…

I heard a soft laugh behind me. "My angel is right here with me, Roza. I have no more wishes." His voice, gentler than I've ever heard was filled with wonders.

Instinctively, I turned around.

Dimitri's gaze on me was filled with amazement, admiration and love. I felt myself softening at his gaze.

"Dimitri…"

"Roza…"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

The meteor shower is beautiful, but my eyes aren't on them. Roza stood at the centre of my attention – her exquisiteness, the happiness and excitement radiating off her, her long and silky hair flowing with the breeze…exactly like an angel, just missing the wings and halo…I cannot tear my gaze off her.

_ "Dimitri, wish on the shooting stars…they're fallen angels…your wishes will come true…"_

_I laughed softly. "My angel is right here with me, Roza. I have no more wishes." I articulated my thought._

_Roza turned around; her clear, deep, chocolate eyes surveyed me for a second and softened._

"I love you, Roza." The words from the bottom of my heart slipped from my mouth naturally.

In the next second, my hands were on Roza's cheeks, my lips brushing passionately against hers. Every bit of love I felt for my angel, all my feelings, my yearnings, translated into the single kiss…sweet and blissful, brimming with unadulterated love…My heart almost burst with joy when I felt Roza kissing me back – as zealously. Above us, other angels continued their descend onto earth…witnessing our love …

The kiss was long and intense, even better than our last…we finally broke away after a long time, both gasping for breath.

"I love you too, Dimitri." Roza whispered, head curled in my chest. My heart expanded…

"Thank you, Roza. Thank you for entering my life. You're a gift from God. You've shifted my entire being since you appeared outside the palace gates; you've defined my joy and happiness since; you've complete my soul. You are the centre of my universe now. There is nothing_, absolutely nothing_ that I can love more than you,_ my Roza_. I confessed in a husky voice, meaning every single word I've said.

Tears of joy danced in Roza's eyes as she tiptoed to kiss me again…

…

With my arm around Roza's shoulder and her head on my chest, we settled down comfortably on the sand watching the remaining meteors burning across the sky.

…

"You're exhausted, let's get some sleep now." I said to Roza when the last of the shooting stars faded, leaving the sky calm as before.

Unconsciously, I led her towards my tent…

* * *

Mason's POV

_He kissed Rose…_

I clenched my fists tightly, unexplained anger boiling through me…

"Guardian Castle, Guardian Actford, patrol the perimeters now. Remember, _second rule_…" Alberta said in a strained voice.

I stomped off in a fury.

…

A movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention…What's that? Could it be…My blood ran cold as I rushed back to Alberta…

* * *

Someone's POV

"Halt the attack. Too many witnesses. Get them immediately when clear." I barked into the phone.

I slammed the phone shut in frustration. Fuck those stupid glowing rocks…

* * *

_Okay, some more bonding time for the pair...you all would get to see the assassinators in the next chapter..._

_What do you all think? Again, please leave a review:)_


	21. Surprises

_Hye, I've just realised that quite a few of my readers didn't catch the hint in chapter 3. Actually, Ivan is on a "secret mission" by Yeva. Thus, Dimitri has no idea that "he is" proposing to Rose._

_Hope that __clarifies_ why Dimitri's still not making any plans to cancel the proposal.

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

**_Surprises_**

Rose's POV

I woke up beside a warm body in the dark.

I blinked a couple of times.

I'm in Dimitri's tent – he's sleeping beside me. I hadn't even thought of going back to my tent last night after he led me here. So natural – like I belong here…

I turned.

"You're awake Roza? The soft, accented voice had warmth spreading through me.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked as I groped for the camping lantern.

"I just woke up a few minutes before you." Came the reply.

Fumbling with the lantern I asked, "What time is it now?"

"8:20am. The sun's almost up."

The lantern shone. Even in a four-man tent, Dimitri looks oddly cramped. It must have been uncomfortable for him, sharing his tent with me.

"Let's get out there to see the sunrise. It must be as beautiful as the sunset."

Dimitri unzipped the tent and helped me out.

Exactly 2 minutes later, a faint, orangey light appeared at the edge of the sea, gradually growing brighter as a fiery orb rises above the waters…The black of the night faded, changing into a blend of pink, purple and blue. Colours returned to the world as beams of light reflected off every surface. Then, with an abrupt burst of speed, the entire sun appeared over the horizon, illuminating the Earth, turning night into day and darkness into brightness…it was breath taking.

A brand new day with Dimitri.

"Thank you Comrade. The sunrise and sunset, the meteor shower…I got to see the most beautiful and amazing sceneries with you in the past 12 hours." I thanked Dimitri whole-heartedly.

"You're welcome Roza. I had a good time too." Dimitri replied gently.

Just then, Guardian Porter and Guardian Smith appeared, each carrying a couple of large packets with them.

"Good morning Sire." They greeted, bowing their heads. "Your breakfast has been prepared Sire."

"Good morning gentlemen." Dimitri replied, gesturing to the low table. The two guardians immediately placed the packets onto the table and started to unpack them.

"Leave them. That'd be all. Thank you."

"Yes Sire." They replied nervously before retreating quickly.

"You're not cooking Comrade?" I asked slyly.

"Do you want me to?" A raised eyebrow. Crap! Why can't I do that?

"Let me see the food first." I said, pulling the item out of the first bag.

A bunch of bananas…

"What the…?" I turned back and stared at Dimitri.

Seeing my expression, he burst out laughing - a deep throaty laugh filled with amusement. "Really Rose, you look like I'm trying to poison you with those bananas."

"I'm not a monkey." I pouted.

"I believe that's my packet you're holding. Try the others."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "They better be decent." As I dug into the next bag.

"Oooohhh! Dimitri! I squeaked in delighted as I extracted half a dozen of chocolate-glazed doughnuts, a still warm sausage, egg & cheese McGriddles and a large, hot chocolate drink. "Where did they buy it from? I don't recall seeing any golden arches on the island."

"I believe they went back to mainland to get these." Dimitri said with a smile.

"Hmm…how did you know that they're my favourites? I've never told you before." I asked frowning.

"You might've been talking in your sleep." Dimitri said casually.

"I DID NOT." I piped indignantly.

Dimitri chuckled. "Rose, it's not difficult to see your enthusiasm on everything and anything that is chocolaty and I've asked Eddie and Mason about your favourites."

"Traitors." I mumbled under my breath. Regardless, I quickly washed up and grabbed a doughnut from the stack.

"You're only eating those?" I asked in disbelief looking at Dimitri's breakfast, consisting of 1 granola bar, 2 bananas, 3 pieces of whole wheat toasts and a protein shake."

"Yes Rose."

"Seriously Comrade, how did you manage to grow up so big and strong eating all these junk food?" I exclaimed.

Dimitri raised a brow. "Junk food? They're higher in nutritional value and healthier than yours, Rose."

"Well, as far as I'm concern, anything that is bland is junk food and it's not like we don't work the extra fats off." I shrugged, demolishing my third doughnut and taking a drink. The hot chocolate felt good in my stomach, warming me up thoroughly.

"You're sure you don't want a doughnut Comrade?"

"No. Thank you, Rose."

…

We finished our breakfast quickly.

"What do you want to do now Rose?"

"Hmm…How about a run along the beach? The morning breeze feels so refreshing."

"You just had your breakfast Rose, you don't want to be running on a full stomach. How about we break the camp first?

"Sure, Comrade."

…

Within half an hour, we've (Dimitri had) restored the camp site to its original state – packing the tents, stowing the gears, dousing the campfire, clearing the litters…all performed with an expert's efficiency. Then, we put on our work out shoes and set off along the pristine beach.

Jogging at a comfortable pace just above the shoreline, I breathed deeply, feeling the cool breeze against my face, admiring the glorious view of the morning shore, enjoying Dimitri's presence beside me…

* * *

I folded my towel carefully and placed it over my face, resting my head against the edge of the pool. Dimitri certainty made an excellent recommendation - the hot spring is just the thing I need after sleeping on the sand last night. I may not act like a princess, but my body certainly respond like one.

I had to suppress a groan as I thought of Dimitri…there's no way we could possibly enjoy the hot spring together…even in a mixed bath…not with his phobia…

I've seen many people entering and leaving, some in their swim suites and some…naked. Sure, there were nice bodies – slim, perfectly proportioned figures and hunky, muscular shapes, but nothing like I imagined how Dimitri would look like…bare. My cheeks reddened, _maybe from the heat of the hot spring…_

We had a pleasant morning together after our run. Besides having picked up a dozen exotic seashells, we had also enjoyed a horse ride around the island. Then, Dimitri had excused himself after lunch for some mysterious reason, proposing that I visit the resort's hot spring and promising to be back before dinner.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Rose."

Recognising the deep voice, I jumped off the sofa and ran to yank open the door. "Where have you been the whole afternoon Comrade? I asked curiously the moment I land my eyes on the tall, handsome guy standing outside my door.

A chuckle. "You'll find out soon. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

"You always are Rose."

…

"Were you hiding in the kitchens just now inventing new dishes Comrade? I asked, staring at our first dish - an assortment of Beancurd Skin, Barbeque Chicken Slices, Lobster Cube, Spring Rolls and Deep-Fried Prawn Rolls – all cold. We are currently seated alone at a specially set-up table in the backyard of the resort's restaurant. Dimitri had promised a surprise for dinner.

"No, Rose. As far as your high compliment for my culinary skills goes, I haven't learnt how to cook Chinese food. This is their traditional starter. I thought you'd like a change."

"Hmm…" I picked up my spoon to attack the spring rolls.

"Rose, the chopsticks would be easier…"Seeing my expression, Dimitri concluded smartly that I don't know how to use a pair. Steadily, he picked up a spring roll with his chopsticks and placed it on my plate. The, he proceeded to fill up my plate with the other varieties.

All in all, we had 10 dishes. From Drunken Chicken to Beijing Duck; from Red Garoupa to Sea Cucumber; from Buddha Jump over the Wall to mini Suckling Pig, finally ending with Yam Rice and Chilled Sago with Pamelo & Mango. Despite the queer combinations, the dishes are all undeniably delicious. Trust Dimitri in the element of surprise.

"Are you ready for the surprise now Rose?" Dimitri asked as we finished the dessert.

"Huh?" The Chinese food wasn't the surprise? "Bring it on Comrade!"

With a smile, Dimitri clapped his handed twice.

BOOM!

Something bright exploded above me. Individual arrows of coloured light hurling up into the darkness, lighting up and decorating the sky, criss-crossingly, uniformly, randomly, one after another… exploding in a series of bangs, expanding rapidly into different patterns - red, blue, green, yellow, gold… before falling like rain and fading, to be replaced immediately by other configurations…

Fireworks.

A full-fledge firework, grand enough for a nation's celebration – specially for me. It's sure a big surprise.

As I marvelled at the stunning display above me, a gentle voice, barely audible against the noise made by the fireworks called to me.

"Roza."

I turned around at my nickname. There, towering over me but not the least intimidating stood my God, holding onto an opened jewellery box. Nested amongst the velvet cushion is a sparking necklace stringing through an intricately carved Rose which is glowing in a rich crimson. Accentuating the Rose pattern are fine threads of shiny gold. I inhaled sharply at the lovely piece of jewellery before me. Never in my life had I seen such an exquisite design.

"Dimitri?" I whispered uncertainly. Surely, it isn't for me?

"May I put it on for you Roza?" The honey-like voice asked.

"It's…for me?"

A soft chuckle. "Do you see anyone else here Roza?"

Dumbly, I shook my head. Dimitri removed the necklace carefully and held it in his hands.

"May I?"

This time, I nodded silently.

Dimitri's graceful hands slowly moved behind my neck. Gently, he helped me secure the necklace. It felt nice and cool against my skin.

"It looks beautiful on you, Roza." Dimitri said as he took a step back.

"Thank you." I breathed. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it, Roza. Ruby and Gold isn't a conventional combination. I didn't know how it'd turn out."

"You made this?" I asked in astonishment.

"I designed it." Dimitri corrected gently. "The rose outlined in gold. You and I intertwined as one, bringing out the best in the two elements…"

"Did I ever tell you that I love you Comrade? You're the most romantic guy in existence!" I threw my arms around Dimitri's neck, pecking him on his cheek.

"Comrade, can we go to the beach later? I heard that the turtles' eggs would be hatching around this time of the year. I want to see the baby turtles." I asked a beaming Dimitri.

"Of course, Roza." Came an affectionate reply.

…

Over two hours into our wait and still nothing – just the calmness of the night, I started to get restless.

"Aw…Comrade, it's a stupid idea. The people at the hot spring don't know what they're talking about. Let's go back. There isn't even a single other soul in sight." I started to whine.

"You're sure, Roza? You don't want to stay for a bit more?

"Naw…it's plain boring. Let's go back and play poker instead. We'll come again another time."

"Okay then." Dimitri stood up. I followed suit immediately.

And suddenly, we were surrounded by a dozen menacing looking men, masked and clad thoroughly in black…

* * *

_Ok, I think the time's almost ripe - Rose would probably confess in another couple of chapters... What do you all think?_

**_Review!_**


	22. Dangers

_Woa! A big Thank You to everyone who'd left their thoughts and suggestions :D I've considered them...if they don't appear here, maybe they would in my future works..._

_PS: I've seen questions in the reviews but am sure if you all are really expecting an answer since it'll spoil the suspense (and cos i may not have planned so far yet) Anyway, if you are expecting a reply, PM me :)_

* * *

**_Dangers_**

Rose's POV

Dimitri's battle instinct kicked in immediately. Dropping into an offensive crouch, he whispered in tight voice. "Back to back with me Roza."

Dimitri's steady voice snapped me right out of my shock. Recognising the logic behind the command; I complied immediately, positioning my back against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eddie, Mason and Alberta sprinting at full speed towards us, guns drawn; Alberta was barking something into her radio. I realised to my dismay that even if Guardians Smith and Porter manage to get here in time to join the fight, we're still grossly outnumbered. And, there's no police on the island…

Slowly, the ring enclosing the two of us tightened.

Then, all at once, everything happened at a lightning speed. Before I could comprehend the situation, something enormous slammed onto me, knocking all the wind out of my system. With a grunt, I fell to the ground with Dimitri on top of me. He was convulsing involuntarily, as though in pain but no sound escaped him.

Alarmed, I swept my eyes around wildly. Eddie, Mason and Alberta are all fighting a fierce battle with a couple of men each. Five men are closing in on us at an alarming rate. One is holding a taser gun, trained intently on Dimitri.

Anger exploded in me. I felt my blood boiled. With a spring and three long strides, I was up and against the man holding the taser gun. I tackled him with my entire body weight, not bothering to defend myself. My suicidal move must have caught the man by surprise, as I had him pinned onto the ground with the slam. With a violent blow to his wrist with all intention of crushing it, the man let out an animal shriek, losing grip on the taser gun immediately.

A vice-like grip on the back of my neck had me restrained. I tried to slam an elbow into my attacker, but he is clearly highly trained and anticipating the move. He blocked the assault easily. Tighten the grip some more, he started dragging me backwards roughly. I kicked and struggled, all to no avail.

Suddenly, the grip weakens as the man loses his balance momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, I swung my elbow back again. This time, it connected with the man's ribs with a satisfactory cracking sound. I immediately went for his head, knocking him unconscious.

Sparing a downward glance, I saw a huge turtle. In fact, the entire beach is now covered with hundreds of turtles…adults and babies, making their way back to the sea. It was a spectacular sight. My struggling must had really distracted the man…But I have no time to admire the turtles now. Turning around, my blood ran cold.

_The enemy numbers had doubled. _

Eddie, Mason and Alberta are all fighting vehemently against 4 highly skilled assassinators each, only managing to last so long with the aid of their taser gun and bullet proof vest. Dimitri's completely surrounded by 6 men. I would've definitely missed him if he wasn't towering over the 6 of them.

I paused on Dimitri's face…it was…terrifying. Ferocious. Never before had I witness Dimitri's anger. And looking at him now, I decided that I definitely don't ever want to experience his wrath. The look on him…it brought fierceness to a whole new level. I cringed inwardly, secretly admiring the guts of the 6 men.

Dimitri is fighting with everything he has - his punches and kicks, packed with so much force that they'd shatter bones on impact. He was dispatching the enemies with a deadly grace that would've made people call him a god. Every single move resulted in a casualty. He was a force of nature, the assassinators might be the best of the best, but Dimitri was in a category all on his own – his fighting skills far exceeded anyone else Right in front of my eyes, he knocked unconscious 2, but 4 more quickly took their places. Shooting forward to help Dimitri, I was stopped in track by 5 men for my own.

_I fought like never before. _This is a real battle – they're after my life; the tiniest mistake and I can kiss the beautiful World goodbye…

Bump.

I fell roughly onto the sand, my right ankle emitting a sickening crack as pain shot through me. With adrenaline pumping through my veins though, I was able to ignore the stabbing pain and rebounded back onto my feet promptly. The men seemed more interested in capturing me than killing me – it made my fight the slightest easier.

But, I still know that I'm fighting a losing battle.

Suddenly, a flood of harsh white light illuminated the beach, followed immediately by a clear broadcast. "This is the Rarccian Marine Special Operations Unit. You've been surrounded. You have 10 seconds to surrender before we open fire."

Momentarily blinded, I paused for a second. My attackers followed suit. A rush of relief flushed through me briefly before the assassinators decided to carry on their mission anyway. This time though, they drew out their guns.

God. Save me.

And the shooting started…

In the fury of activities, the only logical thing to do is to throw myself onto the sand faced down to await my fate.

…

Apparently, I truly have a guardian angel guarding me.

When the rain of bullets finally ended and my ears still ringing, I looked up to see dozens of fully armed marines on the beach. Clad in federal blue uniform and armed with M14, the company looks every bit professional and intimidating. My heart finally eased.

Quickly, I scanned the area for Dimitri.

My eyes found his as our gaze locked simultaneously. He seems fine. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Quickly, he surveyed me with a pair of worried eyes. Finally deciding that I looked okay too, the crease between his brows started to ease. I managed a shaky smile at him. He smiled back weakly at me before turning his attention to unmistakably the in-charge running towards him.

I searched for Eddie, Mason and Alberta. Eddie and Mason are jogging towards me; Alberta went off to Dimitri's side. All 3 looked fine.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Manson shouted the moment he reached me.

I winced. Once the adrenaline of the battle had worn off, my protesting ankle is determined to make its discomfort known. I sank onto the ground.

"Rose?" Eddie asked in a concerned voice.

"Just a sprained ankle I think. Never mind. Did any of you suffer any injuries?"

"Maybe a concussion and a couple of broken ribs…never mind, I'll live." Mason muttered, sitting down next to me. His voice was strained, clearly in pain. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddie?"

"I'm fine Rose." Seeing my raised eyebrows he added, "really. Just some pretty bad bruises. Nothing broken." He sat on my other side.

"Lucky Mason discovered something amiss. Else none of us would be able to survive tonight." Eddie said, staring at the sea.

"Hm…? When? How?"

Mason cleared his throat just then. "Yesterday night…while we were patrolling the perimeters, Mason detected suspicious activities within the blocked off area. We had a discussion and Captain decided to alert the marines. Had them on stand-by…" Eddie said, still gazing at the sea.

"Rose." Something's amiss. Mason never used such a serious tone.

"Hm…?" I turned and looked into his eyes.

"Last night…you kissed him. And slept in his tent…plus tonight…you're in love with him?" Mason asked softly, looking away.

"I am." I whispered. I couldn't deny it; not after so many near death experiences. I've to be honest with my heart.

Mason coughed violently, covering his hand over his mouth. When he removed it, I could see blood on his palm.

"Mason!" I gasped.

"I'm fine Rose." Tears were streaming down his eyes. "Just my ribs."

"No. You're not." I growled, hobbling onto my feet. A crushing pain in my ankle as I rested my weight on it had me falling back down again.

"Rose!" Eddie jumped up to support me. "Stay still. I'll get the medics over." And he was gone.

"You'll have to tell him…soon." Mason murmured.

"What?"

"That you're technically his fiancée. No man likes to be lied to like this, Rose."

"I didn't…"

"Keeping him in the dark equates to lying Rose. Hell, you know it; I know it; even the baby turtles know it" Mason interrupted. "Tell him. Then apologise. He loves you as much." He continued weakly. I stared at him worriedly.

The medics arrived just then, followed closely by Dimitri, marking an end to our conversation.

"Thank you Mason, we owed you our lives." Dimitri said quietly as the both of us are uploaded onto the stretchers.

"Saved my own skin too…"

"Regardless, you would be rewarded handsomely." Dimitri declared gravely.

* * *

Turned out that I had a badly sprained ankle. After a cast, a pair of crutches, some Tylenols and strict instructions to take plenty of rest and keep my ankle away from water, I found myself carried into Dimitri's room.

"I wouldn't sleep in peace without you safely in my sight Roza. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch outside."

"You can't be serious Comrade. The seats' made of solid oak. You'd be stiff as a board tomorrow morning!"

"I'd be fine Roza. Rest well. Remember to elevate your ankle." Dimitri said, kissing me tenderly on my forehead before pausing to pick up a single spare pillow and making his way out.

"Do you have to interrogate them now? It's late…you can do it when we get back tomorrow." With Alberta and Mason hospitalised for observation at the mainland, and Eddie staying back to look after them, as well as the apparently well-planned assassination, Dimitri had decided to cut short our stay here; our plane is scheduled for take-off early tomorrow morning.

"Yes, Roza. I need to find out who's behind this as soon as possible. That person obviously has access to insider information, strong financial power and influential enough to be able to launch such a large scale, timely attack. Every single one of the two dozen assassinators today is highly trained and we wouldn't have survived if that person didn't want us captured alive. And, he's not likely to stop. I won't be surprise if he's already planning for the next attack." Dimitri said solemnly.

"I'll go with you. I can help…" After tonight, I just want Dimitri safely by my side, not dealing with those scums again.

"No, Roza. You're injured. You need to rest. It's going to be a long night." Dimitri said firmly.

"But…"

"Please, Roza?"

The gentle, loving voice had me nodding my head against my wish.

"Goodnight Roza. Sleep well. I've a fully armed squad on patrol outside. Don't worry, you're safe."

I nodded again. I'm more concerned about his safety then mine at this point of time.

"When you're back…don't sleep outside. Come onto the bed. It's big enough for the two of us."

Dimitri's eyes widened for a second before giving me a nod. "Thank you, Roza." He said softly before turning to leave.

* * *

I'm totally exhausted, mentally as well as physically. But, I just can't fall asleep. The happenings of the night consumed my thoughts. How can such a wonderful evening turn out so disastrous? Who's after Dimitri and me? How's Mason and Alberta doing in the hospital? How's the interrogation going on? My throbbing ankle also did not help my insomnia. The room seems to get stuffier with each passing minute. I need fresh air to think, to clear my thoughts.

Throwing off the covers and grabbing my crutches, I slowly hobbled out of the apartment.

Opening the door, 4 marines armed with their intimidating rifle immediately snapped into attention and saluted me. Nodding politely to them, I continued limping on my way. I could sense their tension – torn between the direct order to stand guard at the door and the underlying meaning of keeping me safe. Dimitri obviously hadn't thought of my late night excursion.

"Don't worry, I won't go far. I can't" I managed a smile at them.

Deciding that the pool would be quiet at 4am in the morning, I hobbled unsteadily down the corridor. Actually, the pool is the nearest amenity beside Dimitri's apartment, but it had been neglected since our arrival for an obvious reason.

True to my hypothesis, the pool is indeed deserted. It's a very unique and nice pool to be honest – oval, with a mini waterfall from the wall at one end and a fountain at the other. The edges of the pool are defined by smooth, natural boulders about 1.5 feet above ground level.

Carefully, I sat down on one of the boulders, dangling my legs just above the water level. I inhaled a deep breath and tried to calm my thoughts.

_"You'll have to tell him…No man likes to be lied to like this…Keeping him in the dark equates to lying…Tell him. Then apologise. He loves you as much…" _Mason's voice echoed persistently in my ears. I couldn't shake it away no matter what. I wanted to…I _really_ wanted to tell Dimitri the truth…but I've dug a gigantic hole and I'm stuck in it. _HOW_ am I supposed to say it? After how Dimitri had treated me…with utmost sincerity - he'd shown me his heart, his fears, his past…how could I just admit that I'd been lying to him for the past 2 months…how would he react?

I groaned, burying my face in my arms…and I felt it – the cool, solid pendant hanging around my neck - Dimitri's gift. I took it off and placed it on my palm, surveying it. Gold, an element in the purest form, intertwined with the Rose, accentuating its beauty, but he'd forgotten about the thorns under the beauty…I let out a sob…I'm a coward…I don't know how to do it…I cannot shatter the trust Dimitri has in me…

And, the necklace slipped right through my fingers, dropping into the depth of the water.

Without thinking, I jumped right in after the necklace. I cannot lose Dimtir's gift to me. I must retrieve it.

SPLASH.

I dropped into the pool. In the same instant, a searing pain shot through me right up from my sprained ankle. I found myself doubling over in the water.

_Déjà vu._

But this time, I'm certain it's my punishment from God.

I tried to struggle, but my kicking only resulted in the intensification of the pain. I choked over mouthfuls of water.

This time, I'm really dying…

* * *

_Okay, who do you all want the hero to be this time round?_

_I promise Rse's gonna confess real soon..._

_Review!_


	23. The Truth

_**Warning: **Language_

* * *

_**The Truth**_

Somebody's POV

I lowered my binoculars angrily. I've seen enough.

Damn it! There goes all my effort – right down the drain. All 26 of them, the best of the best, completely annihilated. That bothersome little pest; that bloody idiot; that fucking bastard, what did he ever do in his last life to warrant such luck tonight. How in the hell did the marines get alerted…there're not even supposed to land here – it's technically outside Rarrcian's territory. That bastard, he should be captured, bounded, tortured and begging for my mercy now, not fucking standing in front of the neat formation of marines, barking orders.

Change of plan then, I'm not giving up…I never will…till his body rots in hell. I'll snatch back what's mine and make him pay for stealing from me. I swear…I'll make him regret that he's even born…

Grabbing my phone, I punched in a series of numbers.

"What the hell?" Came the standard answer.

"Natasha."

A pause. "You failed."

"Never."

"You didn't kill him tonight did you?"

"Not yet."

"What do you want now?"

"I'm sure he would be running back to his pathetic hole the first thing tomorrow morning. Kidnap him. Trick him, drug him, threaten him, I don't care how you do it…bring him in front of me.

"You must be totally out of your mind, this is the _Palace_. The security is impregnable. How in the bloody hell do you expect me to smuggle him out? And what do I use to threaten him? The whore? His sisters? Or his mother?"

"I don't care how, Natasha. Just remember this, he has them all…and at least a dozen of them are still alive. If any of them sell me out and I get caught, one thing for certain - you're going down with me…"

"Don't you dare threaten me…"

"But I dare, Natasha, and you jolly well treat it seriously. You have 48 hours, starting from now. You know perfectly well what I'm capable of…" Leaving the threat hanging, I slam my phone shut.

I sat down and wait.

* * *

Dimitri's POV 

26 in total. 5 dead, 8 gravely injured, leaving us with 13 to grill.

As expected, they are a group of highly-trained professional assassinators. Every single one of them knew to keep their eyes and mouth firmly shut, refusing to budge no matter how we shouted, yelled or threatened them.

Finally, after 2 hours and almost yelling myself hoarse, the Captain hesitantly requested an audience with me alone.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don't think that this method would work on them." The Captain said once the door is shut.

"Then how would you propose I break them?" I growled. Frustration, exhaustion and a growing headache making my temper short.

Instead of panicking and cowering like what the others would do in response to my tone, the Captain instead replied firmly, "Your Majesty, those men out there have committed high treason after all. If you want information from them, we'd have to adopt more_ extreme_ methods"

"Gibbs! Speak openly; don't beat around the bush with me. I've neither the time nor patience to guess what you mean!" I snapped. In the next second though, my brain had processed what he is saying. "You don't mean…" I stumbled for a moment, speechless. The thought had never crossed my mind once despite my utter frustration.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." The Captain said. "I'm merely concerned about your safety, Your Majesty."

My safety…Roza is also their target tonight…

"Do what you must do, Captain. Report back to me here once you find out who the mastermind is. You're dismissed." I said quietly, sinking into a chair. "

"Yes, Your Majesty." With a salute, the Captain retreated swiftly.

…

I placed my elbows on the table, hands on my forehead, thumbs massaging my temples. My headache is definitely getting worse, fueled by a nagging feeling from my last order…had I made a wrong decision?

Knock, knock, knock.

"Your Majesty…"

"Come in." I interrupted the man. Surely, he hadn't managed to break them so quickly? What on Earth did he do to them? Barely 30 minutes had passed.

The door openly quietly, revealing the Captain. Quickly, he snapped into a salute. I looked at him expectantly.

"Your Majesty. It's Victor Dashkov." The Captain reported, straight to the point.

_Victor Dashkov. _Why am I not surprised? I felt my headache worsen.

"You did an excellent job tonight, Captain Gibbs. I'd see that your company is properly rewarded. Send the prisoners to the appropriate authorities now. Prepare a speedboat for me - I'm going back. And, stay on alert." I ordered tiredly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

...

I gave a stiff nod to the four marines standing guard at my door as I entered the apartment. Softly, I opened the bedroom door to check on Roza. The bedside lamp is still shinning. The bed is empty.

The clock reads 4:14am.

_Where is Roza?_

I pulled open my door again. "Where did the Guardian in my apartment go?"

"Your Majesty, she has headed towards the direction of the pool around 15 minutes ago." Came an immediate response.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples again, trudging towards the pool.

…

I hear the urgent splashing of waters the moment I stepped into the area. My heart skipped a beat. Searching around frantically for the source, I located it almost immediately. There, struggling in the water is the unmistakable figure of Roza…

* * *

Rose's POV 

_I'm drowning…and this time, I'm really dying…_

A strong pair of arms grabbed me just before I lost consciousness, pulling my head up above the waters. With strong strokes, my saviour quickly brought me to shore.

"ROZA! ROZA! Are you alright? A deep, frantic voice carried itself into my ears. I could feel myself being shaken by the person.

"ROZA?"

I coughed out the water in my lungs, my senses slowly returning to me. Carefully, I focused my sight on my saviour. A handsome face overwhelmed with panic and concern stared right back – Dimitri…Something's not right…what?

Then it drew upon me - "You saved me…" I mumbled in disbelief. Hovering over me, dripping wet with water and looking panic stricken, is _my Dimitri _– the one who is utterly terrified of the pool, the one who has (or had) phobia of water…and, the one who pulled me out from the waters just now…

Seeing that I'm now capable of speech, which probably translates that I'd survive, Dimtri's panicked expression darkens.

"Rose! For God's sake. What were you doing in the pool with a sprained ankle in the middle of the night? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dimitri said gruffly.

That reminded me. "Dimitri…the necklace…I dropped it…" I gasped, pointing to the waters. Dimitri frowned gently at me.

The, if I had any doubts about Dimitri jumping into the pool to rescue me earlier, it disappeared almost instantly. Right before my eyes, Dimitri dived deftly right into the deep end of the pool with a graceful jump and starting searching for my necklace.

Within minutes, he emerged again dripping wet, necklace in his hand. I was opening and closing my mouth like a landed fish – totally dumbstruck, when he came back by my side. Squatting down, he once again secured the necklace around my neck.

"Don't do such a stupid thing again."

"But you can't swim…" I started when I found my voice.

In one clean sweep, I found myself in a princess carry by Dimitr's strong arms. "Rather than standing there helplessly watching and waiting for other men save you, I figured that it hurts less to drown myself…I've overcome it." Dimitri said, looking straight ahead, striding back to his apartment.

That's when I lose it…

Dimitri…the man I loved, doing _everything_ for me. His every decision, every action, was made with my welfare and happiness in mind. He had stood up bravely to face his deepest fear for me…he had risked his life for me…such determination, trust and love…I would be worse than a beast if I continue my deceit…

Tears sprang into my eyes, flooding them quickly before silently flowing down my cheeks. "Put me down, Dimitri. I've something to tell you." I whispered.

Sensing my distress, Dimitri looked down at me. He tensed visibly when he saw my tears. "Are you alright Roza? Are you hurting anywhere?" An anxious voice pressed.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, unable to meet his gaze. "Please, let me down, Dimitri."

Bewildered, Dimitri gently placed me down on a bench. "What is it Roza?" He asked, squatting down in front of me and staring at me intently.

Fixing my eyes firmly on the ground, I whispered in a trembling voice, "Sorry Dimitri…I'm truly sorry…I didn't mean to…I lied to you…" I couldn't go further than that; great sobs consumed me at that point…

"Roza? What's going on? What did you lie to me about?" Dimitri asked in concern as he places a palm on my forehead- clearly checking to see if I'm running a fever.

I buried my face in my palms sobbing for another moment. Awkwardly, Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder.

Finally, with a great burst of determination, I managed to control my tears. Shrugging off Dimitri's hand, I looked up straight into his deep, chocolate eyes, "King Belikov, I'm really sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long…I'm neither a Rarccian, nor an orphan…I'm Rosemarie Mazur -Hathaway, the one and only Princess of Terki." I finally confessed.

* * *

_Ok, before you all say that you would kill me for stopping here...I'm really facing a writer's block right now...not sure how Dimitri should react :(_

_Thinking real hard..._

_Review!_


	24. Heartbroken

Hye, Thanks for all who had provided me with all the wonderful suggestions :D

* * *

_**Heartbroken**_

Dimitri's POV

_"…I'm Rosemarie Mazur - Hathaway, the one and only Princess of Terki."_

I'm confused…utterly perplexed. What had Roza just said? _She's a Princess_? I've checked - she's not running a fever. Is it PTSD then?But, the alertness in her eyes and seriousness of her tone doesn't make sense…Is it my killing headache? Am I hearing things?

"I'm sorry Roza, could you please repeat what you've just said? I couldn't quite catch that." I finally managed.

Looking at me sombrely, Roza explained again. "I'm Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway, the Terkish Princess. I ran away from your proposal because I didn't want a political marriage, but I was curious in you. That's why I tried to sneak into the Palace. I didn't expect to become your personal guardian, nor everything that had happened after that. I'm _really, really_ sorry Dimitri." Roza words faded into a whisper at the end.

"Hang on a second…a marriage proposal?" I asked incredulously. I'm positive there's something very wrong with Roza now.

"Yes. You sent Ivan Zeklos to Terki 2 months ago to ask my father for my hand in marriage didn't you? It's Roza's turn to look confused now.

Then it clicked.

Ivan's secret mission, his long absence…how Roza was able to interact so easily with me since her first day…_"My father was served 8 courses every day!" "Princess…you've got to wake up." "Another brilliant star… glowing brighter even then the last."_ Realization drawn onto me as a feeling of deep betrayal slammed into me like a truck on a highway, knocking me off balance. _All these time, Roza had chosen to keep me in the dark while I had been nothing but totally honest with her…every time she looked at me in my eyes, talked to me…said she loves me…how many of them had been lies? _My head spun, intensifying my headache ten folds.

"Guardians Actford and Castle?" I growled, in a tone I've never used or even dreamed of using with Roza.

"Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. They're my personal guardians."

I let out a bitter, humorless laugh. Of course…

"Dimitri…"

I held out my hand, unable to listen to anything else Roza is going to say at the moment. She fell silent immediately.

I leaned my forehead against my palms, took a deep breath and mustered every ounce of strength in me to will the pain down to a more tolerable level. Without look up, I said in tightly controlled voice. "Rose, I need some time to cool off and think. Please excuse me. I'll send someone in for you." With that, I left the pool without a backward glance.

* * *

Rose's POV

He left, without so much as looking at me. His voice had been cold and unwavering. I had seen the disbelief, the betrayal, the pain and then the disappointment in his eyes. Is that it? Is it over for us – his punishment to me for my deceit? My mind blurred; my heart clenched; my stomach churned. I was in too much shock to even cry. I allowed the marines who came for me to support me back to the apartment without protest.

Sometime in the bedroom, reality sets in – I had lost Dimitri. My love, my life, my _soul. _There's no way he could possibly forgive me – all the time and numerous chances I had to come clean with him, I didn't. Even when our relationship had leaped beyond that of normal friends, when he'd opened up his heart to me, I had remained silent. If I were in his shoes, I would've slapped him till he see stars, punched him in the guts, thrust a knee up his crotch and stomped off forever.

Just like that, the dam within me keeping back the waterworks broke. Strings of uncontrollable tears streamed down my eyes. Cradling my head on the pillow, I sobbed deep and hard until I had no tear or breath left, but it did nothing to ease the licking flame in my heart; as though it had been ripped cruelly into half, and I have nobody but myself to blame…

Vaguely, I was aware of the daylight streaming into the room. It must be morning, Dimitri hadn't returned to his room. Of course he wouldn't – he knew that I'm here. Unsteadily, I sat up from the bed. I had made a decision – for his and my good, to save both of us from the misery...

I reached for my phone.

"Don't wait for me. …I'm sorry."

I pressed 'send' before switching off the phone and throwing it onto the floor.

Then, with shaky hands, I reached out for my crutches and hobbled out of Dimitri's apartment…

* * *

Dimitri's POV

The sun is up. The plane would be ready for take-off in an hours' time. I don't care – there's nothing else in the world that I would care now. The feeling of hollowness spreading through me thoroughly.

My phone beeped.

It's my private phone…I reached out unconsciously. My knuckles were swollen and caked with dried blood, but I feel no pain.

_"Don't wait for me. …I'm sorry." _From Roza's phone.

_She's sorry…_For treating me like an idiot or saying that she loved me? I'm the KING of Rarccia; the RULER of nearly 2 billion people, all who which treat me like God. And HER? Lying to me, toying with my heart, enjoying herself as I made an utter fool of myself loving her. How can she betray my trust like this? How many chances did she have in the past 2 months to tell me the truth? I laughed bitterly. Why wouldn't the BLOODY HEADACHE ease off; my skull must be exploding…

With all my strength, I flunked the phone away.

One hour later…

The plane taxied off. I sat alone in the main cabin numbly. A single tear tickled down eyes.

* * *

Rose's POV

Twilight. The sunset is as beautiful as 2 evenings ago, but I derived no pleasure from the seeing the beautiful sight. If anything, it made my heart ache even more. He must be back at the Palace now. What is he doing? He had left me here…alone…just as I've asked from him. Acting like the gentleman he is, he had gotten the resort staff to pass me a number for air charter, with a message that the service had been paid for.

Sitting numbly on the same beach which he'd told me that he love me just 2 nights ago, memories of our past 2 months flashed through me repeatedly. All the happiness and blissfulness…had the enchantment been broken?

Fresh tears sprang into my eyes.

Suddenly, a harsh blow on my back sent me sprawling to the ground. I blacked out eve before I've landed…

* * *

Natasha's POV 

He stumbled through the doors at 3:30pm alone, disheveled and utterly dejected; like he'd been through hell and back again.

He looked at me unseeingly. I quickly greeted him.

"Natasha." He croaked in a hoarse voice. "Get me 3 bottles of the Russian Vodka."

What!? Am I hearing things? What does he wants Vodka for? I've never seen him drink anything other than the few occasional glasses of Champaign in formal events. And 3 bottles? 3 glasses of that thing could kill…

"Your Majesty…are you hosting a party?" I asked uncertainly. That's the only reason I could phantom up for him to need so much of the bloody alcohol.

"Damn it! Natasha, do I look like I'm in the mood for a party right now!? Just do as you're told and get me the bloody Vodka!" He yelled.

Jesus, hell must've frozen over – he's swearing…

I quickly scrambled to get him his Vodka…Great, he digging his own grave; save me the trouble. To the hell with Victor, I won't be threatened by him. It's such a waste of a handsome man though; too bad he's the King - my skin before his.

* * *

Dimitri's POV 

I didn't mean to swear. My parents had raised me better than that, but I just couldn't control my temper…anyway, she finally moving now.

She came back quickly with what I wanted, plus a cup and an ice bucket. Ignoring the extras, I unscrewed the first bottle I got my hands on and took a long swig.

The liquid fire burning down my throat felt good…at least it broke through my numbness. It felt like concentrated mineral acid, like toxic poison, eating away in my system…the pain in my heart dimmed in comparison…

I drained the entire bottle in a few more swallows, tossing the empty bottle across the counters. I reached for the next bottle…

Towards the end of the second bottle, the relief dissipated. The Vodka tasted just like normal water now…the unbearable ache in my heart returned. I continued drinking, just for the sake of it. My vision clouded, my head swirled, I'm probably drunk. I sucked air…tossing the bottle away again, I reached for the third…

* * *

Natasha's POV 

I stared in amazement at him draining the damned alcohol. I remembered my first try of that thing – I'd almost choked to death over it. He had gone through it as though he's dying of thirst and merely drinking some ice cool water…

He reached for the third bottle…

Halfway through the bottle, his hand fell, the bottle falling through his grip and spilling its contents all over the countertop. His head dropped onto the table with a thud.

He's drunk.

Slowly, I crept towards him.

"Your Majesty?" I tried.

No response.

"YOUR MAJESTY?"

He laid still.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV!" I shook him roughly by his shoulders.

He's definitely  
out cold. Fantastic. Let's have a little fun before I say goodbye to him.

Reaching over the depth of the kitchen drawer, I extracted a small, but exceedingly sharp dagger that I've managed to smuggle in with much difficulty. Strapping it carefully against my leg, I walked towards the boy/man I'd been yearning for the moment I first set my sight on…

He's very heavy, but somehow, I managed to drag him into the elevator and up into his room.

I dumped him on his bed and double checked to ensure that the door had been firmly shut and bolted. I briefly wondered where the little bitch is.

I surveyed his drunken face carefully; the first time after so many years…He had a perfect face…so strong, so firm, _so_ handsome. But even in his unconscious state, he looked…pained.

Slowly, I reached out for his shirt…


	25. Kidnapped

**_Kidnapped_**

Yeva's POV

"Hurry up, the four of you, don't drag your feet!" I barked to the guardians impatiently. "This is a life and death situation."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." I twisted my lips.

We breezed past the long driveway, through the front door, up the stairs and finally stood in front of Dimka's room.

"Give me your gun." I said, turning to face one of the guardians, holding out my hand expectantly.

His guardian's mask slipped; a look of utter astonishment showed. "Your Royal Highness?" He gagged.

"Hurry up boy! Unless you want to blow down the door yourself." I growled.

"But…His Majesty…" A terrified look crossed his face and he took a step back, shielding his gun unconsciously.

"Is my grandson. He'll not do anything to you." I growled again, reaching out to grab the gun myself.

Releasing the safety catch, I pointed the head to the lock.

"Once I break this down, hurry in and grab the woman inside. She's planning on an assassination."

Without bothering to look at any of their expression, I pulled the trigger.

BANG! The gunshot reverberated down the corridor and the door swung open instantly.

"IN BOYS!" I shouted, leaping aside.

They streamed into the room. I followed behind.

A scream, struggling, more screaming.

Reaching the bedroom, I nodded in satisfaction. The boys sure can do their job. In the 30 seconds I took to cross the room, Natasha had already been cuffed and pushed roughly onto the floor.

"Let me go! What have I done?"

I glanced towards Dimka. Good, he still had his pants on.

"Search her." I ordered.

Quickly, a gleaming dagger was found strapped to her leg.

"Throw her into the cells. Get you Captain to charge her with high treason."

"Yes. Your Royal Highness." Two guardians immediately dragged a threshing Natasha out.

"YOU OLD HAG…IDIOTIC BITCH…MOTHER FU…" trailed behind.

"Your Royal Highness, do we summon the medical officer?" A remaining guardian asked nervously, glancing at Dimka.

No. What he need is a bucket of ice cold water. Looking at the deep frowns on his forehead though, I decided to let him off the hook. He's suffering…

"No. Let's go." I rasped, leaving the room.

"But, Your Royal Highness…"

"Come with me now boys!" and I heard rapid footsteps behind me.

* * *

Rose's POV

I groaned. A deep pain throbbing at my back and from my ankle. Slowly, I opened my eyes, trying to focus on my surrounding.

_Where am I?_

The room started to materialise in front of me. It's a dark room, big, no windows – probably a basement. A single bare light bulb dangled from the ceiling, throwing a harsh, white light.

The floor is very dusty, apparently from years of abandonment. A single brown plastic chair and mismatched table stood about 20 feet away from me. Stuffed sacks laid stowed under the flimsy table. A solid pillar blocked my view of the other side of the room, where to exit probably is. It's very cold in here…

I groaned again and tried to sit up, to find myself chained by my swollen ankle to the wall – a thick, heavy, metal chain…

And I remembered – the heavy blow on my back just before I passed out. Damn it…I'm being kidnapped.

I inhaled sharply, remembering yesterday night…_Dimitri_…I searched frantically around the room again…nothing – the room is void of anybody except myself. I relaxed slightly…

* * *

Dimitri's POV

My eyes opened, and a deep, searing pain shot through the back of my skull - pressure so intense, as though it's being crushed. I groaned, feeling wrecked. Bright sunlight spilled through the windows, stabbing my eyes and intensifying my headache. _Had I forgotten to close the curtains last night? And why am I shivering?_

I reached to pull up my blankets. _Where is my shirt?_ I sat up abruptly, watching the room spin.

My shoes, socks, shirt and belt had all been taken off and were strewn haphazardly over the ground. I shook my heads, trying to clear it. I couldn't for my life remember what happened last night…

A killer headache, a burning thirst, a churning stomach, a trembling body…I've never felt so beaten-up before…

I reached for the intercom. "Natasha." My voice came out weak and hoarse.

No response.

"Natasha." I growled louder into the intercom.

A knock on the door.

Before she had the chance to announce herself, "Enter."

"You've called? Your Majesty." A rich and familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

I snapped open my eyes again. "Tatiana? Where's Natasha…Forget it. Get me a fresh shirt and some energy drink." I said, falling back to the bed_. I better sleep this hangover off. _

"Your Majesty, your grandmother wants your presence in her residence the moment you're awake."

I grunted, the covers felt awfully tempting to my agonized body. "What does Babushka wants?" Still reluctant to get up.

"Your Majesty, your servant is just a messenger. Please come with your servant now."

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll be ready to go once I shower and change." But Tatiana shook her head, "Her Royal Highness wants you over as soon as possible, Your Majesty. We have to go now."

"Can I at least put on a shirt?" I asked sarcastically.

After pulling on a fresh shirt, I started to lead Tatiana out of my bedroom, silently cursing at my grandmother's housekeeper.

When I reached the door though, I gasped – it had apparently been shot on.

"What happened?" I asked.

Tatiana just said simply, "Her Royal Highness will explain. Your Majesty."

Upon reaching the first floor, Tatiana excused herself into the back of the pantry. She emerged moments later carrying a crate.

"Her Royal Highness wants Your Majesty to carry this over personally to her residence." Tatiana said, handling me the crate. I shrugged and took it. It was heavy, but easily manageable for my muscles. _Best not to argue with what Babushka wants._

Tatiana disappeared into the pantry again, returning with a larger crate. She was staggering slightly under the weight. "What is this?" I demanded, taking it from her. It felt like it contains bricks.

"Your entire stock of alcoholic drinks - especially Russian Vodkas, Your Majesty." Came Tatiana's reply as she went into the pantry once again.

Stacking another huge crate onto the other two, I was practically buried behind the load. My muscles taut with stress. The heavy load wasn't one my battered body wanted, but I figured I was strong enough to get them as far as the garage.

Except, we walked straight past the garage, right through the gates. "We're walking there?" I asked sceptically. My mother's house is at least a mile away. Walking there under the hot afternoon sun with my hangover and the ridiculous load…I shuddered.

A nod. "Her Royal Highness's orders, Your Majesty."

_And I thought Babushka wanted to see me as soon as possible. She's tormenting me._

…

Half an hour later, when we finally reached my mother's doorstep, I was drowning in my own sweat and ready to faint with exhaustion.

Babushka was sitting comfortably on the couch with my mother, knitting. Mama shot me a curious look when I entered which changed quickly into a sympathetic one.

Placing the load on the floor, I panted, "Babushka, I've brought what you wanted. Where do you want me to place them?"

She shrugged, "just leave them. I'll get someone to stow them away later."

I held my breath and counted to ten. I WILL NOT SWEAR.

"I'm doing you a favour saving you from the sufferings of a hangover boy, be grateful." Babushka demanded.

"Yes, Babushka. Thank you." I said mildly.

"That's right boy. Sit down." She said and promptly ignored me again.

10 minutes later, when I've recovered somewhat from the earlier ordeal and Babushka's still ignoring me, I opened my mouth. "Babushka, Tatiana…"

"Be quiet boy! Can't you see me counting the snitches? Now I've to recount."

That's when the front door opened.

I turned to see who'd come in and my jaws dropped open.

Eddie and Mason…They bowed when they see me, behaving as per usual, like – nothing ever happened between Roza and me.

"What are the two of you doing here?" I growled, after getting past the initial shock.

"We're on duty" Both of them looked confused at my hostility.

"Natasha tried to bed you last night when you were out cold." Babushka's voice interrupted the tension. I felt my jaws dropping again. "She wanted to kill you afterwards. I've thrown her into the cells." She finished dramatically.

4 pairs of eyes stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Rose's captured – she's in a dark room. I don't know where, or how to rescue her. You shouldn't have left her behind boy."

* * *

Rose's POV

_I'm freezing…laying on the ground with just a thin t-shirt on, at the start of winter…I shivered._

Clank.

It sounded like a trapdoor being closed.

A man in his forties appeared in my vision. Pale, black hair, a crazy glint in his jade-green eyes.

He smiled – an evil smile.

"Well, well, well…so you're finally awake? The great, personal guardian of His Majesty?

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "What do you want?" I spat, forcing my voice to sound as menacing as possible.

He didn't even flinch.

"This little game had just escalated in complexity, pretty. I only gotten you as a fair exchange with my niece, but since I couldn't get hold of her the entire night, I'll assume that the stupid girl was caught. You'll become my negotiation pawn now."

"Fat hope." I spat again.

"Arh pretty, I've seen the two of you hitting onto each other…kissing, meteor shower and fireworks huh? A pair of lovey dovey - you think he'd come for you if I let him know that you're in my hands?" He asked smoothly. "Only problem is – I can't get the message to him. He's too well protected. So pretty, help me…I need his personal contact number…and the guardians' operations and schedule would be absolutely wonderful…" he smirked.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Well bad luck, you son of a bitch. We'd broken up. Why else do you think he left me behind alone?" I asked, misery replacing the hostility in my voice.

And for the first time since he'd entered, the crazy man faltered slightly. He quickly recovered though. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try, pretty. So…would you please tell me the information I require now?" He asked in a sick, sweet voice.

I closed my eyes and blatantly ignored him.

"Arh pretty, a tough nut to crack huh? Won't you heed my warning that one of my many talents lies in extracting information from unwilling subjects? He gloated, chuckling wickedly. "Care to share now?"

I continued to ignore him. _I will not drag Dimitri into this. He HAS to stay safe._

"Okay, let's see…" He's rummaging the sacks. "Ah! My favourite – the Great Knout, but since your lover boy had banned its use, let's try not to break too many laws here…We'll start with the _pleti _shall we?"

The unmistakable mean swishing of a whip had my blood turn cold.

"Last chance, pretty."

I squeezed my eyes tighter. _As if I wouldn't die sooner after he gets what he wants._

_CRACK! A searing pain shot through me…_


	26. Finding Rose

_**Finding Rose**_

Dimitri's POV

_"Rose's captured…You shouldn't have left her behind boy."_

_I had no reasons to doubt Babushka._ Her words pierced through my heart like a dagger; I felt as though I'd just been struck by the lightning. _Victor Dashkov - that soulless, evil monster; the filthiest piece of scum ever to walk the Earth. I've left Roza alone, injured, unprotected for him…how could I forget? _My mind exploded…I tightened my fists into a death grip, knuckles whitening…

Vaguely, I heard Mason's demand. "What happened to Rose? Why isn't she in the Palace?"

When he received no response, "Where's Rose?" He almost shouted.

"I left her on the island. I don't know what happened to her." I forced out in a hoarse voice.

"And why did you do that?" He growled, starting towards me. Eddie grabbed him instantly. "Calm down, Mase. We've to double check." Y_es…we need to confirm Babushka's sight…_

Mason halted. Eddie immediately grabbed out his phone to make a call.

"Why did you do that? You knew somebody's after the both of you." Mason growled threateningly.

"I…" _There's no excuse for what I did. I bowed my head in agony and shame._ "I'm sorry, guardian Ashford and guardian Castile." I choked out in a pained voice, grabbing my head.

Mason took a step back. "She told you…" He whispered.

"None of the resort staff saw Rose since 9am yesterday morning. She didn't return to her apartment last night." Eddie finally said in a strained voice after a quarter of an hour of frantic calls.

_ A whimper almost escaped me…My heart couldn't constrict anymore…_I barked out the first thing that came to my mind without knowing who I'm giving the command to or whether it made sense."Deploy every single man we have, soldier and police out to search for her."

Eddie glanced at Mason grimly, then back at me. "Do you know who might have taken her and why? Is it related to the assassination 2 nights ago?"

I shook my head repeatedly, "Victor Dashkov. It has to be him …I don't know why he wants her…"

I heard my mother's gasp beside me.

_"Victor Dashkov?_ His target's probably you. Rose's just a bait. Eddie concluded quickly.

I snapped my head up. _Of course_…I would've made the connection immediately had my brain been functioning properly.

"In that case, Rose should be safe, at least for now. He'd definitely try to contact you. We'd have to wait. In the meantime, we'll send out troops to comb the area where Rose was last seen." Eddie supplied, quickly taking on the leader role.

I just nodded dumbly.

"Drink this; you need to clear your head." Babushka said, thrusting a cup in front of me. I took it and drained it in a swallow.

And fell straight into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I'm in a dark basement…I see a man's back…he's gripping onto a wicked looking whip with three thongs and lead balls…a pleti…he raises it high and brings it swooshing down onto someone cowering in front of him…the pleti connects with the person's skin with a loud crack…the person makes no sound…he raises the whip again and brought it down harder, laughing cruelly…I felt my skin crawl…again and again he brought down the whip, sparing no mercy, soaking it with the victim's blood…finally…a loud screech of pain – of unbearable pain…I'll recognize the voice anywhere… _

I bolted right up from my bed.

"ROZA!" I yelled with everything I had, ending the outcry with a large sob.

_He's torturing my Roza._

My mother burst into my room seconds after my yell, concern etched deeply in her face. "Dimka…" she called softly, patting me on my back gently. "He's torturing her…Roza's in pain…I shouldn't have left her…I was too angry…I wasn't thinking…I'm so sorry Roza…Roza…" I sobbed incoherently; regret consuming my every single cell.

"Dimka, she'd be found; Alberta had sent out every available man for the search. She'd be fine..." My mother said comfortingly. But, I heard the strain in her voice.

"No!" I growled jumping out of the bed with renewed energy, suddenly furious; rage coursing through my veins. _I WILL NOT sit here waiting and crying like a baby while Victor's torturing my Roza. I WILL hunt him down myself. And when I do…I will shred him into pieces with my bare hands…_

Stomping straight into the Guardians' building, I barked at the first guardian in sight, "Haul Natasha Onera right over to Interrogation Room 1 NOW!" The guardian scrambled quickly to carry out my order. It's just past midnight - I'd slept for the entire afternoon and evening. I need to act. FAST.

Within 5 minutes, Natasha was brought into the room, hands cuffed behind her. Seeing my fuming face, the guardians quickly forced her onto her knees before retreating silently.

"Onera," I glared down at her. "Who instructed you to kill me?"

A defiant look.

"Is it Victor Dashkov?" I growled louder.

Silence.

"Don't fool around with me Onera, or I won't hesitate to order for your immediate execution!"

Nothing.

I ran out of my thread thin patience. Blind rage had me forget all about never laying a hand on a lady; I gripped Natasha by her shoulders, hauling her up and shook her hard, causing the woman to keep hitting her head against the walls.

"Where is Victor Dashkov?" I shouted.

"I don't –" Natasha started. But I had no patience for the woman's evasion.

"Where is he? I know you know him!" I roared, shaking her more forcefully.

Her small eyes went wide- wide, desperate and terrified. When she blurted out the next sentence, something told me that they were true.

"I-I really don't know." She gasped out.

With my last hope dashed, I crumpled onto the chair, dumping Natasha back to the floor. She lay there, gasping and trembling violently.

"How are your related?" I asked, my eyes trained to the floor.

"H-he's my mother's half-brother." She replied shakily.

"He instructed you to kill me?"

A shake of the head. "He wanted me to bring you to him."

"How do the both of you keep in contact?"

"He calls me when he needs to…always using a different number."

"And you've no idea where he is or how to contact him?"

"No. _I swear_ I've no idea." Came a terrified response.

I stood up dejectedly. I'm done with her.

"Throw her back into the cells." I ordered the Guardians standing outside the door. "And I want a report on the search progress of Guardian Hathaway."

"Yes. Your Majesty."

* * *

I paced back and forth the foyer of the Guardians' building the entire night, waiting desperately for any news of Roza…nothing.

All the Guardians are highly stressed up, throwing timid looks at me now and then, as though willing for me to go away; I don't care.

Morning came, I'm still pacing restlessly, about to yell at the Guardians at their inefficiency. But deep down, I know that it's not their fault…

"Your Majesty." A small voice sounded.

I whipped up my head quickly, staring at the guardian who'd just addressed me.

"It's time to get ready for your birthday greetings by the officials, Your Majesty." The guardian said nervously.

I snorted bitterly. I've totally forgotten…_Happy Birthday, Dimitri Belikov. You're 21 today…a legal adult…A real happy, miserable birthday… _

Every year, on the morning of my birthday, all officials in Rarccia above the level 4 rank would come bearing gifts to greet and congratulate me. Those below level 4 would send theirs directly to the guardians' office for inspection first. It's one of the rare occasions that I've to appear in my King's cloak and crown, walking around like a clown in them…_I'm in no mood for such drama today. _

I opened my mouth intending to send the guardian scrambling off, but before I could get the words out…"Your Majesty!" An urgent voice rang from behind me.

I swirled around at the urgency of the tone..._Roza…_

Alberta's running towards me holding what's obviously a newly unwrapped gift in her hand. Eddie and Mason trailed close behind.

"What the…"

"Your Majesty, Guardian's Hathaway's gift to you…" Alberta panted, holding out the box.

"What!?" Bewildered, I immediately grabbed over the box and ripped it open. A single necklace fell out – _one with a pendant shaped like a Rose and outlined in gold…_

I staggered and almost fell back…Eddie caught and steadied me just in time.

_"Any notes?"_ I croaked. I could feel the room spinning around me…

Alberta immediately held out a Birthday Card silently.

_"What does it say?" _I whispered, almost afraid of hearing the content.

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Alberta replied softly. _Of course, she wouldn't read a personalized note to me._

I reached out for the card shakily and flipped it open. Instantly, it started playing the Funeral March.

_"Natasha will bring you to me. A third soul or any tricks…trust me, the beautiful Rose withers. You have till today's noon. V.D." _On the right is a meaningless hand-drawn map marked with numbers.

"Get Natasha here." I whispered.

"What did it say?" Mason demanded, snatching the card away from my hand.

"GET NATASHA HERE." I roared. Several guardians tore off quickly.

_"You're going alone?" _Mason questioned, shoving the card into Eddie's hand.

"You've read it. He'd kill her."

"We can use micro tracking devices and follow you from afar. Eddie suggested.

"He's soulless, heartless, but not brainless. He would have taken precautions."

"But, we can't just send you into the lions' den like that!" Eddie exclaimed.

"It's payback…I've made the bed and I'll have to lie in it…"

"No…"

"Head of the Royal Guardians, Captain Alberta Petrov. Receive the Royal's Decree." I called in my most authoritative voice.

Immediately, Alberta fell onto her knees before me. "Awaiting your command, Your Majesty."

"You'll keep Guardian Actford and Castle here under lock and key until today's noon from this moment, and no member of the Royal Guards is to follow me once I step out of this building. Is that clear?"

_"You can't do that you idiot." Came Mason's voice. "You can't…"_

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alberta replied.

"You may rise. And you're dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alberta stood up and had Eddie and Mason escorted off.

* * *

"You can read this?" I asked through gritted teeth, throwing the map in front of Natasha.

"Sure." Came a smug response.

"Let's go then."

She crossed her arms and sat further into the chair. "Watch your tone _Your Majesty, _remember who has the upper hand here."

If looks could kill, she would be dead ten times over – sadly it can't. She ended up winning the staring match.

"I apologize, Natasha. Can we go now?" _Roza's waiting for me._

"I don't hear the magic word."

_"Please…"_

"Much better. Come on.

…

"Turn in there." The high pitch voice ordered pointing to a petrol kiosk.

I did as told.

Jumping out of the car, she swiftly crossed over to use the public phone. I gripped onto the steering wheel and followed her every move.

10 minutes later, Natasha replaced the receiver and disappeared into the convenience store. Immediately, I jumped out of the car to block off the exit.

She emerged moments later with 2 bags. Trusting one into my hands, "restroom. Now."

…

"Strip. I'm supposed to pat you down and make sure that you're not bugged."

"No way." I growled.

She shrugged. "Your choice. We still have a pretty long way. If Victor doesn't see us by noon…"

_Roza's waiting for you._

I yanked off my clothes, staring daggers at her. She just stood there, a repulsive look of admiration on her face.

"You forgot something, Dimka." The sick woman giggled, pointing to the remaining article of clothing on me.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY BUGS ON ME!" I roared.

"I've all the time in the World Dimka."

My jaws twitched violently, I could feel the veins in my head throbbing, and my fists were clenched so tightly that my nails were practically drawing blood…

"That's my boy!" She giggled hysterically. "Now I've to pat you down." I stared straight ahead on the blank wall, body trembling with rage. She proceeds onto her task enthusiastically, starting with my hair. As her hands travelled down my body, lingering longer than necessary on certain areas, I finally snapped. "Watch your hands, Natasha."

"Oh, trust me. I am." More giggling.

In one clean motion, I had her pinned to the wall. "You know jolly well that I'm clean. If you don't stop this now, I SWEAR, I'd kill you here and now!"

My tone must have spoken something, for her eyes went wide and terrified again. She nodded curtly at me.

Quickly, I put on the clothes and sandals she'd gotten from me. After she'd also changed, she led me into a Nissan parked obscurely behind a wall.

I stepped on the gas again, this time, finally getting closer to Roza…

* * *

Eddie's POV

_"That stupid, foolish, half-witted, idiotic, crazy guy…" _

Mason had kicked everything he could lay his feet on (especially at the door) once he was released by the guardians and had been yelling obscenity at King ever since. As ordered, we are now locked up, though in the basement resting room/pantry with comfortable couches and a stocked fridge.

I sank onto a couch and sighed. _What to do now?_ Rose's captured, but we can't do _anything_ at all. _What if…_

The lock clicked, and the door opened. Mason spun around; I looked up.

Captain Petrov.

"Hurry, they're gone."

I jumped up immediately. Mason stared at the Captain, "What?"

"Quick. Follow the Captain." I nudged Mason.

"I've planted a bug on Natasha and on the car they're taking. We just have to follow the signal now." The captain said quickly as we ran up the steps.

"Why?" Mason asked in confusion.

"If I hadn't obeyed his command just now, His Majesty would've just authorized some other guardian to lock up the three of us. At least I'm still in control now."

"Defying a direct Royal Decree…" I said softly.

"Is punishable by death." The Captain finished quietly. "He's a good man; a good King. If Victor Dashkov gets his way, 2 billion Rarccian will suffer again. It's worth it…"

…

For half an hour, we followed the signal steadily; 5 other cars packed with guards and guardians trailed behind. We didn't dare to follow too closely.

Then, the signal stopped. We waited for 10 minutes; still, there wasn't any response. The Captain sent a pair of guardians out. They reported back that His Majesty was still in the car; Natasha was in the convenience store.

We waited for 15 more minutes, all very uneasy. The second pair of guardians reported back – both the King and Natasha was gone.

We began to panic…

* * *

_Rose would be fine...don't worry. Dimitri will get her out:) _

_REVIEW!_


	27. Saved

_**Warning: Violent Scenes - **skip this chapter if you don't like blood and pain_

* * *

_**Saved**_

Dimitri's POV

I drove for another hour, the traffic thinning and the roads getting more deserted. Finally…

"Stop the car here and get out."

From the trunk, she extracted a thick coil of rope. Ordering me around, she clumsily tied my hands behind my back tightly before marching me into a clearly abandoned house.

"VICTOR!" Natasha yelled the moment we step through the broken door.

Seconds later, a partially concealed trapdoor opened from the ground and the man I'd been searching for for 6 years emerged before my eyes.

"Arh, so we finally meet, _Your Majesty._" Victor Dashkov smirked, giving me an elaborated bow.

"Where's Rose." I asked darkly, keeping my cool despite my boiling blood and wretched heart.

In a flash, he'd produced a gun. Aiming it at me, he whispered in a cold, hard voice, "I really hope for your sake that you haven't been up to any tricks. You want to see your lover? Move."

Holding me at gun point, he forced me into the basement. It looked exactly like the one in my nightmare…My eyes flicked _automatically to the corner where Roza was…_

ROZA! The word exploded in my head with the force of a nuclear bomb and my heart literally felt like being ripped out. With all my energy, I forced back a choked sob. He cannot see my reaction to Roza…else, he'd torture her further just to see me writhing…

2 more steps down and the pillar's no longer blocking my full view of Roza - I launched at Victor with an animal snare, all my previous concerns evaporating into thin air. There, laying on the ground out cold is _my Roza – she's a bloody mess…every inch of her skin bore the unmistakable marks of a whip…her clothes were torn to rags…abandoned beside her on the ground was the whip soaked with blood –Roza's…Is my Roza even alive? Why haven't I die of a failing heart yet? _

I launched myself at Victor, succeeding only to knock the gun out of his hand. The gun flew down into the basement, losing itself in the dark. But Natasha had either been expecting my reaction or knew what I'm capable of - a metal bar appeared from above, crushing into my skull. My world spun, I rolled down the steps, blood dripping down my face. I felt myself being dragged up to the pillar and bounded to it.

"Well, you can't really blame me. She simply refuses to co-operate and tell me the information I wanted. The saying was _"blinded by love"_ but in her case, I would say she's_ "killed by love"_. Such a stupid girl." And right before my eyes, Victor kicked Roza in her ribs brutally causing a sickening crack that killed my heart.

"NO!" I screamed, struggling viciously against my restraints, reacting a hundred times more violently then if the kick had landed on me. "You wanted me. I'm here. You've nothing against her. Let her off." I almost pleaded.

"Another stupid child…ever heard of a cat playing with its food? It's entertainment – prime time entertainment, maybe even better…The pleasure in seeing you agony…you can't get it for all the gold in the world. Why would I let her off?" A high, cold, cruel laugh filed the room, sending chills down my spine.

"And besides, I _do _have something against that bitch." Natasha chipped in, a sadistic look on her face. "But since she can't even scream now, let's have some fun with you first…"

Another cruel laugh. "Ah Shasha, I can lend you my favorite here." Victor said, retrieving a long whip from a sack and passing it to Natasha. My blood froze…_the great knout…the most brutal of all whips…twenty lashes of that thing could kill…_

"The Guardians know about the two of you. You all won't get away."

"Excellent point, Belikov! I'm so glad you brought it up. You know what? After we're done here with you, we'll leave your body here, hidden, a bullet through your heart, a gun beside you with your lover's finger print on it. Then, we'll take a speedboat out into the open sea, tie some deadweight to her and dump her in. After which, I'll gather back my old followers – _people who understand what power and wealth can bring…,_ march back to the Palace, and declare myself the King. Finally, I will 'disover' your body here, issue a warrant for the murderer of His Royal Majesty – King Dimitri, and deal with the rest of your filthy clan." He sneered. "Who dares to challenge a Dashkov?"

With that, Victor pulled out a chair, sat down comfortably facing me and said sweetly to Natasha. "Go ahead Shasha. I'll take over when you're tired."

* * *

Rose's POV

_A stabbing pain shot through my ribs, hauling me out from my blissful unconsciousness, but I was too weak to even curl up in pain._

_"NO!" _

_I recognize the voice anywhere…my Dimitri…are you here? Maybe I'm in a dream after all. But, so much pain…_

_Mustering every ounce of strength in me, I finally lifted my heavy eyelids._

_Dimitri…My Dimitri is here…but he's bounded to the pillar…a woman…Natasha…stood in front of him, wielding Victor's 'favorite'. NO! This can't be happening…the pain's unbearable…_

_Natasha struck out, connecting the whip against Dimitri's chest. She didn't hold back. The whip cut deep into his skin, drawing out the cloth, blood and flesh in a single blow. Dimitri's face twisted with pain, but he clenched his jaws tightly and not a whimper escaped his lips. Natasha raised the whip again, even higher this time…and brought it swishing down…CRACK!...the sound echoed round the room, nearly splitting my eardrums…Dimitri struggled hard against his restraints, face contorted in agony…still, no sound escape him… _

_Dimitri…It so sick…my heart couldn't take it anymore…I MUST DO SOMETHING…_

_CRACK!_

I see clearer, an unknown source of energy found its way back to me. I groped around, my hand rested on something hard and cool…_it's a gun. _

_"Never hesitate." _Dimitri's voice sounded in my mind. Raising my gun and focusing it at my target, like Dimitri had taught me so long ago, I squeezed the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet found its target – through the skull of the woman inflicting pain on _my Dimitri._

She crumpled onto the ground soundlessly, the whip falling with her.

Then, a foot on my wrist holding onto the gun flung me right into unconsciousness again….

* * *

Dimitri's POV

BANG!

Natasha dropped onto the ground, a hole through her skull.

Victor froze for a moment. Then, quick as lightning, he jumped up from the chair, spun around and crashed a foot into Roza's wrist. The force of the impact would've crushed it, no doubt. _And he reached out for the gun…_

I pulled fiercely against my restraints, a million times harder than when the great knout connected against my skin, bringing excruciating pain…

And the ropes gave way…_I am free_.

Without pausing for even a heartbeat, I was onto Victor. I threw myself against him, fueled by sheer rage, adrenaline and a deep, unadulterated fear. My body connected with his, but we didn't hit the ground, the momentum pushing him right up to the wall. He slammed hard onto the concrete wall – the power of the impact so huge that a long crack formed. An odd, piercing cracking sound evolved; Victor's head snapped back and his body went limp, slumping onto the ground. Immediately, I hauled him up and shook him violently.

"DON'T YOU DARE…" I roared, shaking him like a puppet, eyes blinded with rage.

Slowly, I began to realize that he's not responding – he just laid limp and unmoving, like a spineless form; blood was gushing out from the back of his head…

_ He's dead._

_Victor Dashkov…the last of the evil monarch of the past, is dead…I've killed him with my own hands…_

And I fell to the ground beside Roza, cradling her body into mine, shaking her gently to wake her up.

_"Roza, Roza, please wake up now…you're safe…I'm here…Roza…please…"_

But, just like Victor, my Roza doesn't respond…_Am I too late?_

I found myself scrambling on my knees to Victor's body. Yanking out a phone from his pocket, I dialed the first number that came into my mind…

"Petrov." A strong voice sounded from the other end of the line…

* * *

_Review?_


	28. Forgive Me

_**Forgive Me**_

Dimitri's POV  
It had been ten days…the tenth day in the pits of hell for me…my chest still hurts from the flogging – I couldn't contain a wince at the pain brought about by the slightest movement of my upper body…But, it's nothing; like a single drop of water in the ocean - infinitesimal, compared to the agony in my heart…the guilt, the pain…_my angel's_ still unconscious on the hospital bed, pale as a sheet.

"_Your Majesty, she's suffering from a severe case of blood loss, internal bleeding, hypothermia, dehydration, concussion and infections, on top of 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken wrist and a swollen ankle…there's little the doctors can do. She'll need a miracle even to survive tonight…"_

I had yelled, threatened and pleaded; I had gotten every single reputable surgeon in Rarccia to treat my Roza; I had drained 2 litres of my blood for transfusion; I had turned the entire Royal Hospital upside down…but her heart still failed…my heart stopped when I saw the cardiac monitor showing a flat reading…my knees buckled beneath me…

Miraculously though, Roza survived.

All the surgeons claimed that it was her unwavering will power that dragged her back from the gates of hell…it doesn't matter…as long as my Roza lives…

But, she didn't regain consciousness. For ten long days I waited by her side, day and night, hoping against hopes that my angel would open her eyes…My mother had to step in to order for me to be seized and restrained to be treated - I was struggling to get back to Roza's side…

_"Roza…Roza…"_I chanted, the billionth time now as I held on to her hands with one of mine and stroked her hair gently with the other. All my five senses unaware of anything except the beautiful angel lying before me.

And she stirred…

Her fingers twitched and her eyelids flickered…My heart almost jumped to my throat.

"Roza!" I called more forcefully, leaping onto my feet. "Are you awake? Roza?" I punched the button to summon the doctors.

Within seconds, 3 surgeons rushed in. "I think she's awake." I said, my voice trembling.

The head surgeon quickly produced a penlight which he shone into Roza's pupils. "Yes, Your Majesty, the patient has just regain consciousness. She would need some time to adjust and gather her bearings though."

"Does that mean that she'll survive?" I whispered, praying hard that the answer would be affirmative.

"Your Majesty, all the doctors have been monitoring and examining Ms Hathaway's detailed report carefully for the past nine days, and we have reasons to believe that she will make a full recovery once she'd regain consciousness, although it will be an long and unpleasant process for her. It's truly a medical miracle, Your Majesty."

I nodded, too overwhelmed to respond. With a flick of my wrist, I was again left alone with my angel.

A quarter of an hour later, Roza's eyelid finally flickered open. Her eyes were misty, unfocused, unseeing..."wa-ter" she murmured in a barely audible voice.

Immediately, I grabbed for the pitcher of water on her bedside counter. Filling a cup and plucking a straw in, I carefully brought it to Roza.

She opened her mouth slightly to take the straw, but in the next moment, her unfocused eyes settled on me. In that instant, I knew that she'd recognized me. Roza let the straw drop back to the cup and squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping her closed lids, body trembling…

I swear a million arrows just pierced my heart._ "Roza…Roza…" _But no matter how I called, pleaded and begged, she just refused to look at me again…

Eddie and Mason came, and I was driven out of the ward. I wouldn't have budged even at gunpoint, but the calm, emotionless, "ask him to leave" had me automatically out of the door.

Night came, but Eddie and Mason stayed. At some point in time, I fell into a deep sleep on the hard plastic chair outside Roza's ward. I didn't intend to, but I'm only human. After 10 nights of negligible rest – terrified that Roza's condition would deteriorate in my sleep, I'd been in a zombie like state for a long time…

I woke up startled to an earth-shattering thunder - anything less wouldn't have disturbed me. I glanced at my watch…00:34. Eddie and Mason had been with Roza for more than eight hours now. I need to go back to her.

Silently, I opened the door separately me and Roza - to stare at an empty bed…

* * *

Rose's POV

An earth-shattering thunder sounded, followed immediately by a heavy downpour. We'd crossed the hospital's precinct and are heading towards the Eastern gates – it'd be closed by now, but Eddie and Mason had promised that they'd fight the guards and patrols for the keys if necessary. I'd begged them to bring me out – out of the Palace, out of Rarccia, out of Dimitri's life…I cannot face him now…I don't even know how I feel towards him. He'd left me on my own, into Victor's hands…it's not his fault, but something still nagged inside me…all the promises he'd made to me…everything he'd ever told me about his love for me…

More importantly though, I'm no longer worthy of him…I must be hideous now and damaged beyond repair…the scars which Victor had inflicted on me…they're never going to fade…and they covered every inch of my body…the searing pain I feel every time I breathe tells me as much…

We'd sneaked out at the struck of midnight, when the hospital and guards are changing shifts, right past a sleeping Dimitri. I'd almost asked Eddie to push me back…he looked so pale, so tired, so disheveled…he cared; he's worried about me…but I'm no longer worthy of him…

We'd taken nothing…we're leaving the Palace just like how we'd first came in – with nothing…nothing except a necklace with a pendant shaped like a Rose and outlined in gold…it was on my bedside counter, right beside the water pitcher…I couldn't persuade myself to leave it behind no matter how hard I tried…

We're taking a long time - trying to evade detection. Security is very tight, but we know the patrol routes by heart. We hadn't been prepared for the thunderstorm though, and within seconds, the three of us were thoroughly soaked.

"Rose, we need to get under shelter and dry you up fast…you're so weak. If you catch a cold on top of it…" Eddie's voice sounded in the dark.

"No Eddie, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I've survived the worst, a bit of rain won't kill me." I protested weakly, fighting to control the pain from my talking.

"Rose…"

_"Please." _I pleaded in distress.

"Damn it Eddie, let's just get the hell out of here." Mason's voice erupted, pushing Eddie away to grip at the handles of my wheelchair.

_"Roza!"_ A desperate plea sounded from behind. A voice I'd recognize anywhere…I gasped, dropping my hands onto the wheels, trying to propel myself forward, away from him…to double up moaning in pain at the sudden movement and a broken wrist…

And, a dark shadow appeared in my peripheral vision, a huge shape like a bear, advancing at us at an incredible speed…

In less than 3 seconds, he appeared right before me, towering above my pathetic self, thoroughly drenched.

_"Roza_, where are you going?" He pleaded, bending down in front of me.

"Home." I choked out even though the thought had barely been formed for less than a fraction of a second in my head.

"Roza, please don't go…you're very weak…stay, if you really want to go back, I'll take you when you've fully recovered…" He gripped on tightly to my chair, clearly without the intention of ever letting go.

I must leave now…I need to get away from him…if I hear his voice one more time…just one more plea uttered through his mouth…my resolve would crumble…I cannot afford that…I'm no longer worthy of him…I'd been disfigured…

Mustering everything I had, saying the words I didn't mean, and will never mean in an eternity, I uttered the greatest lie of my entire life, "I've given up on you." I said softly. "Love fades. Mine has."

The look on Dimitri's face would linger to haunt me until the day I die - the shock, the pain, the disbelief…he slumped onto the ground weakly…

My heart bled, but I chose to look away. _He deserves better._

"Let's go." I whispered.

Slowly, the chair moved through the downpour, towards the gates, away from the man I love…

With him out of sight, I let my tears flow freely, letting it blend into the rain, falling invisibly in the dark, disappearing into the ground_…_

* * *

The gates are in sight – the point of no return. _Goodbye Dimitri… _

Abruptly, my wheelchair was stopped from the front. My heart identified the obstruction even before I could blink away enough tears to see him…

_I can never shake him off, can I?_ There, kneeling straight in front of me, blocking my escape path is Dimitri Belikov; he had his hands around the arm rest of my wheelchair, gripping onto it so tightly that it shook.

"Roza, I know you didn't mean it…you wouldn't have taken the necklace otherwise. Please…I'm sorry…I cannot tell you how sorry I am for leaving you…forgive me…I'd do anything within my power to make up for you…_anything_…I swear I'll spend the rest of my life redeeming myself…you can punish me in any way you want…as long as it'll appease you…_please_…just don't leave me…I can't take it…It'll hurt too much…I would rather you kill me. I've almost lost you once; I'm not going to let you out of my life again…_Roza, please…forgive me" _He stared at me imploringly; his body shaking uncontrollably. I had never seen him so low, desperate; dejected…

_You don't understand, Dimitri…it's not you, it's me…_

Sometime later, my wheelchair moved, in the opposite direction. I didn't protest…Dimitri was still kneeling in the rain, set like a statue…

* * *

Mason's POV

He loves her.

With all his heart and soul.

She loves him too, although she wouldn't admit it now.

I wouldn't have believed that anyone could love Rose more than I do…10 years, we'd been together, first in the US, then in Terki and finally in Rarccia. We hadn't spent a day apart since Eddie and I walked up her doorsteps 10, almost 11 years ago…

I'd pretended not to hear Rose cry just now after she told him that her love for him fades, but I know…the pain's killing her, more than any physical pain she's experiencing…How can I not know? I've seen them together, I've seen how Rose brighten up beside him, how happy she is with him…I'd been deluding myself…Rose loves him, every bit as much as he loves her. And seeing him, the almighty King lowering himself to beg Rose to stay, the tone of his voice, the look on his face…Rose would be better off with him. No, Rose belongs here…they _need_ each other…just like living things need oxygen…

_It's time to let go._

Pulling the wheelchair backwards, I then turned it in the opposite direction, heading back to the hospital…

* * *

_Well, Mason loved Rose...but he's giving her up now :( want to find Mason a partner Any suggestions? _

_I turned the table around in my chapter as I could never quite forgive Dimitri for "love fades, mine has" so...didn't feel like letting him off too easily. But the pair will make up in the next chapter. Promise :)_

_Review!_


	29. Understanding

_**Understanding**_

Rose's POV

2 weeks had passed since that night. The doctors have finally declared that I'm fit to be discharged today.

For 2 weeks, he'd stayed by my side, leaving only for a quick shower or bathroom breaks. He's like my personal nurse, taking care of my every need – feeding me, bathing me, preparing my medicine, dressing my wounds, massaging my sore muscles, reading news and stories to me…He'd done it all with infinite patience and care.

Every night without fail, I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming from the nightmares that haunted me. I'd screamed till I have no air left in my lungs, for all Victor had done to me that I'd kept back to deny him the pleasure of seeing me in agony. And every night without fail, Dimitri would spring from the crouch he's sleeping on to my side instantaneously and hold me against him, comforting me in his soothing voice until I calm down enough to fall asleep again.

4 times a day, he would gently and very carefully rub a cool, sweet smelling ointment over the whip marks covering my body – it's very effective, soothing the pain quickly upon application. I kept my eyes tightly shut during these sessions, never daring to look at them, fearing the scars they'd leave behind. How can he look at them 4 times every day and not be disgusted by them?

Not once did I talk to him in the 2 weeks and he never demanded for my response. Every day, I see him getting paler and thinner. He's not sleeping well; his appetite is non-existence; he's always tensed and rigid. My heart broke for him but I reminded myself that he deserves better.

* * *

"Roza, are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?" He asked, placing me gently onto my bed and pulling the covers over me. Like always, I ignored him.

"Go to sleep now Roza, you must be tired after the long journey. Don't worry, I'd be close by." He said, sitting down on the recliner beside my bed.

"You can leave now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Roza…"

"Go away."

I saw hurt flash across his face. I quickly closed my eyes. Then, I heard my bedroom door closing softly. I let my tears fall…

…

_It's the same nightmare again…No, it's not…Victor's not holding onto the whip this time…Natasha is…CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK! She's flogging Dimitri…he's in excruciating pain…_

I woke up in a scream, louder and more piercing than any of my screams in the past fortnight, tears streaming down my eyes uncontrollably.

"Hush Roza, hush, everything's alright, I've got you. You're safe, I'll protect you…Roza." A soft, comforting voice crooned as a pair of strong, warm arms cradled me gently.

_He'd came back after all…_

"Dimitri." I whimpered, the first time I'd acknowledge him directly in nearly a month. "Dimitri. You're hurt…"

"Roza?" Dimitri asked in a confused tone.

"Show me your wound." I suddenly said, moving to unbutton his shirt. He didn't push me away. Instead, he took a step back.

"Roza, I'm fine." He said softly.

"No, you're not. It hurts, like your flesh's being ripped off. Show me." I begged, shifting forward to reach him. I winced at the move and immediately, he was back before me.

"Roza…" I ignored him, concentrating on using my left hand to unbutton his shirt. It's difficult; I'd never realized that I need both hands to do the simple task.

Seeing my determination, Dimitri decided to save me the effort. Gently, he took my hand away and starting undoing the buttons himself.

I gasped aloud when he'd finally taken off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. There, starting from his left shoulder and stretching all the way to his hip are three long, mingled and wicked looking scars.

"Dimitri…" I gapped, feeling my heart clench.

"Roza, I'm really fine…They don't hurt as bad as they look…Don't worry about me." Dimitri comforted, quickly putting back his shirt on again.

_Like the hell I believe him…I also share the same marks… _

"My scars…" I gasped, painfully reminded again of my horrible scars. Fresh tears streamed down my eyes.

"Roza, your wounds are healing just fine."

"I would look hideous." I sobbed.

"No Roza, you're really healing well. The scars would be barely noticeable when they're fully healed."

"Li-ar." I sobbed even louder. I may be failing my biology, but I know as much.

"Roza, you know I don't lie, especially to you. Don't you trust me?"

I nodded, I trust Dimitri, but it's just impossible.

He must have guessed my internal conflict, for he continued, "You can take a look for yourself Roza."

When I made no move to do so, Dimitri tugged gently at my shirt. "No." I said, blushing slightly. Dimitri smiled at me tiredly. "Seriously Roza? I'd been applying the ointment on your wounds for the past 2 weeks." Still blushing, I reluctantly allowed him to remove my shirt. When he started undressing the bandages though, I automatically closed my eyes.

"There Roza, see, they're healing beautifully." Dimitri said seconds later.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes a crack, and felt relief sweeping through me. The scars are distinct, but not as hideous as I'd imagined them to be; definitely way better than Dimitri's scars. My relief quickly turned into confusion.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Hum?"

"Why are my wounds healing so nicely but yours…"

"That would be Babushka's ointment."

"Then why isn't it working on you?"

"Because I didn't use it." Dimitri said hesitantly.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I was afraid that it won't be sufficient for you."

"Can't Yeva get more?"

"I don't think so Roza. You see, they are many extremely rare herbs used. It's almost impossible to gather all of them quickly…"

"And you are using all the precious medicine on me?" My voice came out all weird.

Dimitri apparently misinterpreted my tone for he immediately starting explaining frantically, "Roza, don't misunderstand, I would love you just as much even if you had been badly scarred, I mean it. It just that I thought you'd be upset…"

I don't know if it was Dimitri's sincere declaration or the fact that my worst fear has just been invalidated, but suddenly, the barrier in me crashed. The feelings which I had been bottling up tightly and carefully since I regained consciousness erupted like a fierce volcano…

"_I-I'm so-rry_, Dimitri." I wept. _"I'm really really sorry…"_

Aghast, Dimitri tightened his hold on me. "What's wrong Roza? Are you in pain? _Please tell me…"_

"It's all my fault Dimitri…I lied to you first…you left me on isle Nova, but I'd asked you to…I've betrayed your trust and hurt you, but you came for me anyway…you've saved me, yet I was ungrateful…you should've been mad, very mad at me…you were not supposed to forgive me so easily and begged for my forgiveness instead…it wasn't your fault…it's entirely mine…I don't deserve you…you're too good for me…"

"No Roza. I shouldn't have left you. It doesn't matter that you'd asked me to. No matter the circumstances, I shouldn't have left you behind alone and unprotected when I was fully aware that Victor's still out there. I let my rage consume me. I didn't think properly…I know how hard it is to own up one's mistake. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. And, it was you who'd saved us both in the basement. I deserved what I got and more. Don't blame yourself Roza, and don't apologize to me. I'm the one to blame, the one who don't deserve you…But, I'm selfish enough to want you in my life Roza…Please forgive me…"

"Dimitri…oh Dimitri…I also want you…I want you so badly that I would probably die of a broken heart right outside the Palace gates that night had you not stopped me. But…but…can you really forgive me for lying to you Dimitri? For betraying your trust in me? And hurting you?"

"Roza…there's absolutely nothing for me to forgive, but if you really want to hear it…you're forgiven Roza…"

"Dimitri…Dimitri…thank you…" I cried again. But this time, it wasn't from grief; it was from relief, from joy, from confirmation that Dimitri still wanted me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried myself in his embrace, greedily soaking him up.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered into his chest.

"I won't leave you Roza…never again…" Came a hoarse reply.

I knew what he meant – he would stay with me all night, sleeping on the recliner that is too short for him after I had fallen asleep. I don't want that. I wanted him close, much, much closer than just being in his arms. I wanted to make up for our weeks of separation…I wanted Dimitri…

"Come onto the bed, Dimitri." I whispered, pulling myself away from his embrace and pulling him towards me instead.

"Roza…" Dimitri looked at me uncertainly.

"Come." I repeated, increasing the force behind my pull. "You haven't been sleeping well…and…I want you by my side…"

He hesitated slightly, considering for a moment. Then, he started kicking off his shoes. With much difficulty, I managed to pull myself over to the center of the bed. He laid down beside me, face facing mine, barely inches apart. I could smell the familiar scent of aftershave and feel his breath on my face...I wiggled even closer to him.

"Sleep, Roza. I'll be right here." Dimitri crooned, pulling the covers over my carefully. Softly, he started humming a familiar lullaby into my ear.

Exhaustion washed over me. I felt my eyelids closing…I fell into an uninterrupted sleep…

* * *

I woke up on something hard. Firm, but not uncomfortable. In fact, it is way more comfortable then my soft pillows.

The room is very bright…it must be near noon now. I'd had a peaceful and dreamless sleep – a first in a long time.

I rolled my head over to see what I'm lying on and heard a soft gasp.

_Dimitri. I'm lying on his chest. _

"I'm sorry, Dimitri." I quickly apologised, lifting my head off his chest.

"It's okay Roza, Good morning." He replied a moment later.

"Good morning Dimitri."

…

"Roza, it's time for your medicine now." Dimitri announced, distributing the pills in a well-practised manner.

"I'm not eating any of those again. They're absolutely horrible."

"Come on Roza, just close your eyes and swallow them. They will help you recover faster." Dimitri coaxed patiently.

"No. Way. I'm discharged aren't I? It means that I'm well enough."

"Roza, I'll get you an entire packet of Hershey's Kisses later?"

Very appealing but, "No."

"Doughnuts? Or some time in the garden"

"No." I scowled, turning my head the other way.

"Anything you want Roza." Came an exasperated voice.

"Really?" I tested.

"Roza." A sigh. "You have my words."

"Okay." I said, dumping the pills into my mouth and swallowing them quickly.

"What is it you want Roza?" Dimitri asked, pulling out the bottle of ointment and reaching for my shirt. This time though, I didn't close my eyes when he undid my bandages. "Later." I replied.

With infinite care, Dimitri started to patiently apply the ointment onto my wounds, making sure that his fingers don't brush against them. Meanwhile, I was captivated by his look of utter concentration. I stared at his features in detail as he worked. He looked exhausted – pale face, blood shot eyes and he'd lost more weight that I've previously thought…

Finally, he was done replacing my bandage. "Okay, now you take off your shirt and lie down." I said, pulling myself up into a sitting position and picking up the bottle of ointment."

"Roza? What are you doing?"

"You promised, Dimitri." I said simply, patting on a spot on the bed.

Still staring at me, Dimitri slowly unbuttoned his shirt, took them off and lied down tensely on the bed.

"Relax." I said, tipping over the bottle of ointment. "Roza…" came an immediate protest. His hands shot out quickly attempting to grab the bottle. "Lie still." I commanded, staring him determinedly.

He looked straight back, but after a moment, his eyes softened. Sighing dejectedly; he put his hands down and placed them by his sides. Quickly, I smeared a generous amount onto his chest. Then, using my good hand, I carefully applied it carefully over his vivid wounds.

"Dimitri," I said softly as I worked. "You don't have to watch over me round the clock now. I'm fine, really. From now on, you will eat and rest properly, and you will get back to doing what you should be doing. It's hurting me to see you so pale and thin…would you do it for me please?"

"Roza," He hesitated. "May I visit you at night then? I want to…"

I reached down and kissed him on his forehead. "Yes, Comrade. You're welcomed to share my bed every night…"

* * *

_Okay the last part might be a bit forced, but I'm quite a "perfectionist"...didn't want either of their perfection being ruined by a couple of bad guys._

_So the pair had make up. Coming next - more romantic and intimate moments :)_

_Review!_


	30. Pleasure

_**WARNING!**__ The second half of this chapter is rated M – for explicit contents._

* * *

_** Pleasure**_

**_2 Weeks Later_**

Dimitri's POV

"Comrade! Time for dinner!" Roza shouted, slamming the door of my study. Two weeks had passed since Roza started talking to me again, and there's absolutely no way to shut her up now; not that I wanted to…Everything is back to "normal" – Roza's state of normal, and for that, I'm immensely grateful. She's healing very quickly and has been up and around for a couple of days now. Although I've kept my promise to Roza to continue on with my life normally, I still didn't want to be too far away from her. I'm working from my study and teleconferencing with my officers every day now.

The first thing I'd done in my office was to publicize the news of Victor's death and declared a Public Holiday for celebration. Then, I had pardoned Alberta for defying a direct Royal Decree, promoted the marine Captain to a Colonel, given Eddie a generous pay rise, promoted Mason to a personal guardian and bestowed him with an estate in the capital city. He had stopped his swearing at me after that, but I still received a fair share of his threatening glare.

Unable to perform her guardian duties (Roza would not allow me to announce her identity and insisted on keeping her guardian title), she's assuming the role of my housekeeper now. Her self-assumed duties include: Making sure that I take my meals on time, finish at least 3 servings of everything, getting into bed (her's) by 10pm every night and that I don't work more than 7 hours every day.

"Hang on Rose, I only have 2 more pages to go." I said, scanning through the report quickly. Roza had come for me 15 minutes earlier today.

"Okay. You'll answer to Olena yourself if we're late." Came Rose's nonchalant reply.

"Huh?" I looked up. "We're going over to my mother's house?" I asked. We had been having our dinners here for the past 2 weeks since I didn't want Roza to be moving too much in her current state.

"Yeah. Olena called earlier. She said Karolina they all are coming back and wanted to know if I could make it. I said yes."

"Do you realize that Ivan's coming back with them as well?" I raised an eyebrow at Roza.

She grinned at me broadly. "That's the point, Comrade. Wouldn't miss the fun for the World."

I sighed. That's sure Roza.

Quickly, I stamped an approval on the report, add the Royal seal and my signature onto it and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

I stepped into the house first and glance around. There's nobody in sight in the living room.

I walked towards the dining room, followed closely by Roza.

"You're late boy!" Came a reprimand from the head of the table.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically.

"Uncle Dimka!" That's Paul.

"What did I say about children being seen and not heard?" Came a sharp voice. "Seriously, why do boys nowadays never learn their manners?" Continued the grumble.

"I'm sorry." Paul mumbled sheepishly.

"Hurry up and get into a chair the two of you. You're waiting for me to pull it out for you? Making an old lady wait like this. Seriously…"

"Yes Babushka." I interrupted quickly, earning a glare from her.

We settled down, Roza sitting directly between Ivan and me. He didn't seem to recognise her yet, probably because he's busy checking his messages.

"Ivan." Mama called. "Meet Rosemaire Mazur-Hathaway. I believe the two of you had met before. She's like family now. And Rose, meet Ivan Zeklos –Karolina's husband and Paul and Zoya's father."

Ivan turned to face Roza. I saw his eyes widen and jaws dropped. "Princess!? How…? Why…? We'd been searching for you for months…!" He gapped.

I chuckled. Roza's right - the reaction from Ivan was priceless. I've never seen him so shocked before.

Calmly, Roza extended her hand to Ivan. "Nice to meet you again Mr Zeklos. It's a long story. Maybe I can fill you in some other day?" She said, perfectly polite and princess-like. I almost snorted.

'You knew…" Ivan turned to Babushka accusingly.

"Yes I knew." Came a self-righteous tone. "But I couldn't reveal the heavenly secrets. I would be punished. So, if you all are done with all the self-introduction, I'm going to call for Oksana to serve the meal now." Babushka declared.

* * *

"Dimitri?" A tiny voice sounded from beside me.

"Yes Roza?" I replied, flipping sideways to face her. I couldn't sleep…it's getting more difficult with every passing night…Roza's presence beside me, merely inches apart…I longed for her…more than what a kiss or a cuddle could satisfy…I've tried to stop my mind from wandering too much, but the thoughts just consumed me.

_Stop it! Dimitri Belikov. You'd scare Roza._

"You're still awake?" Roza sounded surprise.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied truthfully.

"Me either." Roza whispered.

"Want me to hum you a song?"

"No. Dimitri." She whispered again.

"A glass of warm milk?"

"No." Even lower.

"Some lavender scent?"

"No." Barely audible.

"Want to lay on my chest?"

"No…I want you."

"Roza?" I asked, almost certain that I've imagined the words.

"I want you." Roza said again. Soft, but distinctive and clearly audible.

Warmth spread through my entire body and I felt my heart expanding… "Roza…" my voice came out hoarse and needy.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached out to Roza's head, pulling her closer to me. Our lips met… I kissed her urgently and passionately.

Roza dragged her fingers slowly down my scalp, sending a shiver down my spine…my lips started travelling down to explore other parts of her body…I started safe, lingering above her collarbone, her neck, shoulders and ears. I could smell her - her clean, sweet scent. I could feel her – her long, smooth silky hair, her warm, velvet skin.

My hands travelled down her spine. Roza shivered. I hesitated at the hems of her pajamas dress, still unsure that that's what Roza wanted. "Dimitri…" Roza whispered encouragingly. That's all I needed. With a firm pull, Roza's dress was on the floor, revealing her beautiful body underneath. She's not wearing a bra. I inhaled sharply at the sight before me…I'd seen her many times like this in the past weeks, but I had been too concentrated on my task, making sure that I didn't cause her any more pain than she's already suffering…This time though, my _focus_ is on Roza - her exquisite body beneath mine. My heart raced…my stomach churned in a mixture of anticipation and longing…I felt myself yearning for even closer contact…She reached out to unbutton my shirt. One by one the buttons gave way. She removed my shirt, tossing it to join hers on the floor. Then, she reached for my pants, undoing the button and unzipping the fly. Her hands were trembling…they brushed against my manhood lightly. I hardened…my body ached with need…I moaned softly…

Balancing myself carefully above Roza with an arm, the other automatically went down to tug at her underwear. It came off easily enough. My pants were at my knees now, as is my boxerbriefs. I kicked them off quickly. I then resumed my earlier task of kissing Roza…trailing down her neck, her chest, lingering at her soft, full, delicate bosoms and nipples…Roza mewed…excitement exploded inside me like a volcano, delirious over the fact that I'm capable of making Roza happy…my need grew more urgent. I continued my journey down her lower abdomen, her thighs…and felt a tickle of moisture between them…I grew harder. "Roza." I choked out in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. "Dimitri." Came a breathless reply, voice dripping with honey. I pulled back up to look at Roza's in her eyes …those deep, large, chocolate eyes filled with admiration, hunger, passion, wonder and love, almost melting my heart…

I yelped in surprise when I felt something caressing my arousal…the touch…so soft and gentle…sending a sense of ecstasy through my veins. "I'm sorry." Floated into my ears and the hands quickly disappeared. Immediately, a sense of loss engulfed me. "It was hard and poking at my stomach…I thought…" I had to suppress a laugh, I quickly reminded myself that it's Roza's first time; not that I'm experienced or anything…but I need to be extra gentle with her. I grabbed her armed and guided them back to my arousal, trying to show her how to touch a man…

The way Roza touched me was so…unpredictable and mind-shattering…Her fingers explored around in a non-rhythmic way, so frustratingly shy yet determinedly curious, alternating in speed and strength randomly. I was beyond myself with need, swelling larger and larger, hearing the eager, throbbing sensation screaming for release in my brain. My breath came out in ragged burst as I stared fixatedly on Roza's moving fingers. My body was fast approaching a dangerous peak, a point of no return…

Just when I was on the precipice of my orgasm though, I managed to extract myself, dropping onto my knees in front of the bed.

"Dimitri…what's wrong?" Roza asked in a fearful voice. "Am I doing it wrongly?"

"No." I gasped. "You have to relish the moment too. I got to love your beautiful body first."

"Dimitri…"

Gently, I parted Roza's thighs, allowing my fingers to venture in. Then, a sense of deep humiliation washed through me when I discovered that I have no idea what to do. Her soft, pink, tender flesh lies before me, exposed, waiting for my touch, but I have no clue as to how to pleasure my angel.

_This is not going to stop you Dimitri Belikov._

Gently, I let a finger enter Roza. She moaned – with pleasure. I could feel the warmth and wettest of her, and it turned me on even further. Hesitantly, I let another finger penetrate her, stretching all the way in…exploring its depth. This time, Roza gasped as she grabbed onto fistful of the covers, arched her head and thrust herself further towards me.

Acting purely by instinct, I started stroking Roza tenderly…she's getting even wetter now, her moaning and thrusting intensifying with each stroke. On impulse, I started kissing her along the inside of her thighs while increasing the pressure of my strokes ever so slightly. Suddenly, Roza convulsed for a heartbeat…and, she came…her clear, warm juices spilling all over my hand and on the bed…She screamed, and my heart lifted right into paradise.

Pulling myself onto the bed beside my angel, I cuddle against her and kissed her lovingly again, blissfully aware of her bare skin against mine. My arousal was still throbbing and hard as a rock.

"Dimitri…I want you…I want you inside me." Roza gasped when we finally broke away from the fervent kiss for air. Feeling my heart burst with joy at the invitation, I immediately straddled myself over Roza, carefully supporting my own weights to keep away from her freshly healed ribs.

"Roza…" I murmured into her ears, nuzzling against her beautiful hair.

"You're so enormous, Dimitri." Roza's voice conveyed awe as she stared at my arousal with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Roza." I chuckled lightly, pleased that she liked what she saw.

"Would it hurt a lot?" Roza questioned uncertainly, still staring intently at my arousal.

"I'll be very gentle Roza." I said. "Do you trust me?"

Looking straight into my eyes, Roza nodded her head.

Carefully, I positioned myself at the entrance of Roza. She was staring at me intently, eyes filled with anticipation, awe and curiosity. I lowered myself some more and slowly, entered Roza…she's so tight…wrapping herself around me firmly. She gasped aloud when I'd entered her, but the sound quickly turned into an urgent wail as she arched her hips, grabbed hold of my back and thrust herself deeper into me. The pressure of her enclosing me and the continuous rubbing could have sent me over the edge right then and there had I not been holding back with everything I had…I was out of my mind with the urgent, primal need screaming to be satisfied…I _need_ to make sure that Roza enjoyed her ride.

I thrust further in with as much control as I had, not wanting to hurt my Roza…finally, my entire length entered her…we're one…steadily, I started rolling my hips together with her as I buried my face between her chest and tasted her…I'm in heaven…

Moments later, I was fast approaching the plateau…just a single hairbreadth away from the most intensive orgasm of my life. Excitement and the pure, urgent need overtook my conscious thoughts; I started moving in and out Roza more forcefully. Vaguely, I could hear her screaming my name and feel her nails digging into my back…we were both in pure ecstasy…

And as one, we came…

* * *

_I SWEAR! This is my first time writing content of this nature...might have unconsciously made reference to others' work...it wasn't intentional._

_Review?_


	31. Festive Plans

_**Warning: **Again, some M rated content_

* * *

**Festive Plans**

Rose's POV

I woke up very sore, but in a pleasant sort of way surprisingly. Remembering what had happened yesterday night, I felt myself blushing slightly and grinning widely at the same time. How could I have desired for Dimitri so much? I don't regret seducing him at all…Hell, it had been the best night in my entire life - feeling his tongue all over me, his bare skin against mine, him inside me…I shivered at the memory.

I could feel myself naked, my limbs entwined with Dimitri's under the covers. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, hoping fervently that the moment would stretch itself into eternity. Dimitri lay beside me, head propped against the snow white pillow, breathing evenly, a tinge of smile at his lips…he looked so peaceful, just like a little child. Greedily, I took in his handsome face; it's just so absolutely, wonderfully, undeniably _gorgeous_. How could I still be yearning so much for him after yesterday night?

Then, my eyes fell on the exposed covers over his chest. Laying in plain view across his chest are the distinctive scars left behind by that Natasha bitch. Even though they are now much, much less offensive than when I first saw them, Dimitri's delay in applying the ointment coupled with the scarcity of it had still resulted in the observable marks across his chest. Still, the fact that they're now part of him made me want to kiss them.

Pulling off the covers, I stretched over to place kisses over the marks, nuzzling myself in his strong, firm chest.

"They'll serve as a reminder for me to think before I act Roza." A husky voice filled my ears. Overjoyed, I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before straightening up.

"Good Morning." I smiled, looking down at him.

Dimitri just stared hungrily at me, making no efforts to return the greeting.

"You see something you like?" I teased.

"Lots" Came the awestruck response.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm starving." Dimitri said, still eying my naked body.

I slapped his forehead playfully and laughed. "I mean, literally. I'm starving…for food." Then, spotting the state of my bed and myself, I continued, "I guess I would have to take a quick shower first."

"What would Tatiana and her cleaning crews think?" I asked worriedly, nodding to the stains on the sheets as I slid myself off the bed.

Dimitri's eyes almost popped out her head as he got a full, unobstructed view of me. He swallowed visibly and replied, "They'd think what they would think. It's doesn't matter…unless you're concerned?"

"No." I decided. It doesn't really matter what others think. Quickly, I crossed over to my wardrobe and pulled out a tank top, shorts and underwear. I could feel a pair of eyes following me the entire time.

Pausing at the bathroom door, I asked casually, "Care to join me?"

I heard the covers being thrown off and exactly 1 second later, Dimitri's arms were around my waist. "I'd love to." The husky voice said.

…

We ended up soaping and rinsing each other's body since we just couldn't seem to keep our hands off the other. Expertly, Dimitri went about washing my hair - lathering it, massaging the scalp, rinsing the shampoo off, conditioning it…

"You're so beautiful Roza." Dimitri murmured into my ears as he's drying my hair with a thick towel.

"You've anyone else you're comparing me to?" I asked, turning to face him, hands pressed against his chest.

"No, Roza. And I never want to find out."

"Is it? Comrade?" I continued, my hands travelling down.

"Yes, Roza. I swear." He said, staring at my moving hand.

"You know Roza, Babushka must have approved of you…I'd half expected her to storm in last night…" Seeing my puzzled expression, he explained, "You see, Babushka has quite a reputation of barging into an intimate scene. First it was Rolan, then, it was Natasha..."

"Hang on a minute…Natasha? Who was she…?" My hands left Dimitri's waist and I studied him suspiciously.

"Roza…I've to be honest with you…Natasha tried to, she _tried _to…bed me…" Dimitri stared uncomfortably.

"AND YOU LET HER?" I felt myself shaking.

"I was out cold, Roza, _really_. I was drunk. She didn't succeed…I told you, Babushka had her arrested before she could do anything. And, she was planning to kill me afterwards…"

"You were drunk?" I asked carefully.

"That day…after returning from Isle Nova…I drowned a couple of bottles of Vodka…could've easily died of alcohol poisoning…_Roza, NOTHING happened. Trust me."_

My hands went back to his waist. "Of course I trust you; I would trust you with my life."

"Thank you, Roza." Dimitri said, lips crashing against mine and pinning me against the wall…

"Yeva knew that I wasn't out to kill you." I gasped beneath Dimitri.

"I highly doubt that Roza, you're killing me now." He panted heavily.

"Oh?" I questioned, freezing all movements from my hands.

"Roza." He groaned.

"I'm not going to kill you Comrade."

"I'll die for you gladly…Roza…don't stop…" Dimitri moaned.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." I smiled, resuming the rubbing against his rock hard shaft once more, more rapidly than before.

…

"And I thought we're here to clean ourselves up…" I observed.

"We can always bathe again Roza."

"You know what, Comrade? I have a high suspicion that that's not going to work as long as we bathe together."

"I'll try to keep my hands off you until we get out of here?"

"Try harder!"

…

"Are we having pancakes for breakfast?" I asked, waiting impatiently for Dimitri to stop flipping the dough and get it onto a plate in front of me.

"More like lunch, Rose." Dimitri replied busily. "And yes, they're pancakes - they're called Syrniki."

"Uh…hrm…and are they almost done? I'm starving!"

"Right away, Rose." Dimitri said, sliding a plate of the Syrniki towards me together with 5 jars.

"Treacle, honey, sour cream, blueberry jam and apple sauce, Rose. You want some eggs and bacon too?"

"Sure. I could devour a horse now." I said with my mouth full.

"Didn't know you eat horses, Rose." Dimitri said, cracking 3 eggs into the frying pan.

"I don't, go brush up on your English, Comrade."

"Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Half-boiled…no, kidding. Sunny side up, extra butter."

"Rose…I want to ask you something…" Dimitri started seriously.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You…ran away from Terki because you didn't want to marry me…but you didn't know me then. If you'd known me…would you…?" Dimitri stopped awkwardly.

"Is this an indirect proposal?" I asked, staring at him curiously.

"No…I just wanted to know why you ran away…did you hear something about me…or you already had someone…"

"If I had known you at that time, I wouldn't have ran." I said simply.

* * *

"Rose! What are you doing on top of the ladder!?" Dimitri exclaimed the moment he entered the door.

"Decorations for Christmas." I beamed down at him. Gesturing to all my hard work, I asked "Like it?"

"Yes, Rose. They're beautiful. But, you're still unfit for such strenuous activities yet, leave them to Tatiana. Come down now."

"Relax. I've made a full recovery. See?" I said, jumping straight down from the top of the ladder without warning.

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled, pouncing forward to catch me, but I've already landed steadily on my feet. "There!" I declared proudly.

"Rose." Dimitri growled.

"Really, Comrade. I'm good as new. Don't worry so much, you're behaving like an old man now. How did your day go?"

"I'll only live to become an old man if I didn't die of a heart attack from all the stunts you're pulling first." I heard him mumbled under his breath.

"I heard you." I teased.

"You celebrate Christmas back in Terki Rose?" Dimitri asked with a slight frown.

"No…not in Terki, but I sort of grew up in the US…Rarccia also doesn't celebrate Christmas then? I asked, feeling slightly disappointed. Actually, I should have known – 25th is not even a Public Holiday here.

"No, we don't. But, there is going to be a ball held on Christmas night…" Dimitri said carefully. "Would you accompany me as my partner Rose?" Dimitri continued.

I frowned. "What's the celebration for? Who's turning up? And, won't it be weird if your partner is a guardian?"

"It's an annual official assembly. Traditionally, it'll be my family, the high-ranking officials and members from the Guardians' office in attendance. There'll also be a couple of reporters and special guests. It's usually the biggest gathering of the year in the Palace. If you were to attend as my partner, Rose, I would have to introduce you as the Princess of Terki…" Dimitri looked at me searchingly.

"Well…" I hesitated. Dimitri's planning to take me to an official ball as a partner and disclose my identity…does that mean that he's ready to take our relationship public? But, how do I continue staying here once the others know about the truth? What is he thinking?

Deciding to trust Dimitri's decision, "Dinner's on you, Comrade."

Breaking into his dazzling smile, Dimitri bent to plant a kiss on my lips, "Thank you, Roza. I'll get Tatiana to bring you the catalogues later."

"I want a tree in the living room!"

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"You know the plan, Captain; coordinate it. I give you full autonomy. Get it perfect. Can I trust you, Captain?"

"Yes. Your Majesty." Alberta replied firmly.

Looking straight into her eyes, "Thank You." "You're dismissed."

* * *

_Make a guess...What's Dimitri's plan? Shouldn't be too difficult :)_

_Review!_


	32. Christmas Celebrations

_Hye people, I'm finally back.._

_Really sorry for those who'd waited for my long update. I was very distracted...probably would continue this way for a couple of weeks more but I'll try and finish this up ASAP:)_

* * *

_**Christmas Celebrations**_

Rose's POV

I couldn't really blame him…I didn't tell him after all, but, it's not like I had a chance. He's hardly around recently; too preoccupied with the planning of the ball. Why would he be involved in the planning anyway? And, it didn't help that he still refuses to let me do my "job" of guarding/tagging him…I am, according to him, in need of more time to recuperate…

So, here I am, waking up _alone_ in the gigantic house on a frosty Christmas Morning/my Birthday. Even Eddie and Mason managed to disappear off the grid mysteriously…

Arg! I don't care what Dimitri's going to say; he probably won't even realise anyway, and I haven't been to the tracks in like what? A century?

Throwing on a pair of sweatshirt and track pants, I headed out of the house, slamming the door behind me just for the sake of creating some noise in the still house.

Grrr….the Rarccian winter is sure cruel, the snow had stopped during the night, but the howling wind is sharp as blade. I almost doubled right back into the warm house before I even reached the main gates. Breaking into a small run, I decided to change course and head towards the guardians' gym instead.

…

Good, at least somebody still have the decency to be playing Christmas tracks on a Christmas morning. But, where are all the Guardians? The gym's supposed to be bustling with activities at this time of the day. A deadly quiet house, a deadly quiet Palace and, a deadly quiet gym - a typical horror movie scene…the ghost(s) would probably be appearing soon…

"Rose…" A deep voice boomed from the darkened benches area. I jolted upright, almost jumping out of my skin before recognizing the voice.

"What the hell, Dimitri!" I cried, whirling towards his voice. There, sitting calmly on the bench in a relaxed manner is the man who'd disappeared from my bed this morning. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a meeting or something?"

"I was waiting for you." Came the same velvet voice.

"And how did you know that I would be here?" I asked sheepishly. After all, I'd technically promised him to steer clear of the gym.

"I always know, Rose." Dimitri replied simply, standing up. I thought I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Hm…why are you waiting for me here?"

"I've a surprise for you." He smiled. "Come with me."

…

"OH MY GOD! I managed, staring at the sight before me in awe.

Where the field should be, a thick, white blanket of fresh snow covered it naturally, coupled with the most marvelous man-made festive decorations I'd ever seen. An impressively decorated giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the field, it's strings of lights and the glowing star right at the top emitting a beautiful combination under the semi-darkness. Even the ground has been wired to emit a soft glow. Under the tree is a large pile of beautifully wrapped presents and just behind it are 2 life-size, fat snowmen complete with their pipes, scarfs, hats and coats. _And_…a dome shaped_ igloo _sat beside the tree.

A low whistle sounded from directly behind me…

Tink, tink. A bunch of soft, clear, tinkling sound emerged from behind the giant tree. Then, something moved into my sight, I felt my jaws dropping…there, calm as you please, troted four strong and handsome reindeers, harnessed to a beautifully crafted sleigh.

"Happy Birthday, Roza." Dimitri's smooth voice entered my ears as his arms wrapped around me and his warm lips pressed against my forehead.

"How did you know…" I began, but trailed off as I immediately realized that Eddie and Mason had probably told him.

"You don't think I'll forget your birthday do you? My God smiled down at me.

"That's what you've been busy with?" I smiled back.

"This, and the ball, Roza. Do you like it?" Gesturing to the pile of presents, he continued, "half of those presents' for your birthday, the other half's for Christmas. They're from Eddie, Mason, Lissa and Christian."

"And where're yours, Comrade?"

"Your Christmas present's in there," Dimitri said, glancing to the igloo. "And, I'll save your birthday one for after the ball."

"And what were you planning with the reindeers and sleigh? I asked, starting towards the handsome animals.

"How about a sleigh ride round the Palace after a slice of your birthday cake?" Dimitri suggested, gesturing to the igloo.

"A cake!" I beamed at him, skipping towards the igloo.

* * *

It is very cozy inside the igloo, shielded from the howling wind. A single lantern shinning from the ceiling lighted the interior with a curious glow of reflecting light –like shimmering ice. A table and stools made of solid blocks of ice stood in the middle, a three layer cake and a neatly wrapped present on the smooth table top…

"Happy 18th, Roza." Dimitri congratulated, moving forward to light the candles.

"Make a wish, Roza." He said once my birthday cake was brightly lit.

(Silent wish)

Grinning, I blew out the candles in a single breath.

"What did you wish for Roza?" Dimitri asked politely.

"For a hundred wishes." I joked.

"And you shall have them." He declared solemnly. Unconsciously, I tiptoed to kiss him. "Roza…" He groaned, kissing me right back hungrily…

"Delicious!" I proclaimed, finishing off the first slice of my cake and proceeding to cut out a second from the top tier. "Tell me you baked it."

"I baked it Roza." Dimitri replied, from across the ice table, smiling broadly, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Where did you get these mangos? They're sweeter than sugar!" I asked, peeling another slice of the honey mango off the cake.

"From the kitchen." He said matter-of-factly. "You want to open your Christmas present now?" He asked, suddenly producing my wrapped present from nowhere.

…

"A professional camera? Comrade. Whoever uses it nowadays!? I was thinking along the line of a private helicopter!" I exclaimed in feigned shock. Secretly, I was delighted by his gift.

"Roza, I wanted it to capture the memories we create and share together. Every second I spend with you, I wish that time would just freeze forever, but I can't do that…50, 60, 70 years down the road, when our hairs are grey, when our kids are grown, when our memories had dimmed…you and me, the two of us sitting at the porch peacefully together, flipping through our photos that are yellowing with age …"

"Say cheese!" I shouted suddenly, snapping a shot at Dimitri's dreamy face.

When he'd recovered from the flash, Dimitri just smiled good naturedly at me, bathing in my joy. My heart melted for the man in front of me - c_an I ever love him more?_

"You know what Dimitri?" I asked softly.

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"These photos can go into your Christmas present…if you're willing to share." I said.

He raised the other eyebrow.

"I got you a photo album." I declared, picking up the camera again…

…

"You're cold? Roza." Dimitri asked pulling my body closer towards his. "We can always go back." He looked at me questioningly.

"No, I want to see your home…the entire place." I said. "I'm fine really; you've wrapped me up like a dumpling."

"It's your home too, Roza." Dimitri said softly, wrapping his free arm more tightly around me.

Tink, tink, tink…off we go, through the snow …

Everybody in the way stared at us disbelievingly as we passed. I waved to them cheerfully as Dimitri drove, all the while acting as the tour guide. I snuggled in his warm chest.

1.5 hours later…

"That's it, Roza. You've seen everywhere. Come on, you need to stretch for a bit now." Dimitri announced when we're once again back at the field. He stopped the sleigh and offered me a hand to help me out.

"Eddie and Mason's waiting for you in the car. They want some time with the birthday girl too." He continued, glancing towards a partially camouflaged Rolls Royce parked a distance away.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"No Roza, I've to get ready for the ball tonight. Remember to come back before 4; I've got another surprise for you." He smiled, nuzzling me affectionately.

"I'm looking forward to it Comrade." I grinned.

Then, Dimitri made a mistake - he turned his back towards me to pat the reindeers…

Quick as lightning, I had 2 solid snowballs packed. Hurling them one after another rapidly towards Dimitri, the snowballs hit the unsuspecting target easily.

Splat. Splat.

The snow smashed upon contact, spraying themselves across Dimitri's head and back, but they had served their purpose…

Dimitri whirled around smiling, an amused glint in his eyes. "Princess Rosemarie Mazur, I believe that you've just committed treason for attacking the King." He boomed.

"I apologize. Your Majesty." I laughed, hurling 2 more snowballs aimed at his face.

This time though, he was prepared. Dodging the snowballs gracefully, he was up and ready within a second, armed with snowballs bigger and more compact then mine.

"Don't, Princess. An ice for an ice." He laughed.

I ran…

* * *

"Lissa! Sparky! Long time no see! Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed, squeezing Lissa tightly.

"Oh, Rose! Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday!" Lissa replied, returning my hug. Then, she releasing me she proceeded to examine me. "Are you really all right now, Rose? She pressed.

"Come on Lissa, not you too." I groaned. "I'm _really_, _REALLY FINE_! You want me to do some somersault for you?"

"No…I just couldn't believe it. Do you know how worried I was about you, Rose…? Never mind…you look well enough…" Lissa conceded finally after a thorough examination by sight.

"Merry Christmas." Lissa then turned to greet Eddie and Mason.

"Merry Christmas." The two of them answered in unison.

"You've been baking?" I asked Lissa hopefully, sniffing the homely smell of freshly baked cookies.

Lissa laughed. "Yes, Rose. Chocolate cookies. Still in the oven. I'll assume that you want some now?" Lissa said, already walking towards the kitchen.

"Ay, Lissa. Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows too. And I want doubles." I shouted towards the kitchen.

"No Rose, it'll spoil your appetite for lunch." Lissa shouted back.

"You cook too? Since when, Lissa?" I teased. Turning to Christian, "Or is it you, Sparky? I'll imagine a big meal made out of canned food. Or, instant meal…"

"No, smartass. We're having take-out…and from an _extremely _luxurious place, I might add." Christian smirked.

"Ay, ay, I know you're rich sparky. No need to show off. So, what's the plan for the afternoon?

He shrugged. "Maybe we'll sit around in a circle and sing the Christmas carol, or play broken telephone, or watch 'ice age', or…"

Rolling my eyes, I interrupted him. "Play Truth or Dare!" I declared.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be our lunch delivery." Mason announced, answering the door.

And…an army marched in…

A Whole Suckling Pig, A Giant Turkey, Smoked Beef, Tortillas, Pies, Puddings, Fruitcakes, Log Cakes, Trifles, Mashed Potatoes, Sugared Cookies, Cranberry Sauce, Yams, Turnips, Peas, Nuts, Chocolates, Tangerines, Grapefruits, Raspberry, Eggnog, Apple Cider, Popcorns, crackers…more presents…

"I don't need to guess who arranged this do I?" I wondered aloud in amazement. The food is more than enough to feed an entire platoon.

"Naw Rose." Mason said. "He asked what we traditionally have for Christmas and I just rambled off a random list, and…Poof! They're all here. That guy's better than a genie huh?"

"Do I say Wow! Rose?" Christian supplied. "His Majesty is really going all out to please you huh? You should know what he's planning for tonight…"

"CHRISTIAN!" Eddie and Mason yelled in unison. Christian immediately shut up, looking sheepish.

"What!?" I demanded. "What am I left out of?"

"Nothing." Everyone, including Lissa replied simultaneously.

"And you all think I'm dumb enough to believe that?" I demanded again.

"Come on, Rose. It's a surprise. You don't want to spoil it do you? Let's dig in. You must be starving." Lissa said gently.

Under normal circumstances, I would never have allowed myself to be left out of the loop, but Lissa's tone had an extremely persuasive edge in it that left no room for objection…And as if on cue, my stomach started growling loudly just then.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

"Eddie, Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Truth."

"Okay…Do you have a girl whom you're in love with?"

To my utter astonishment, Eddie nodded, almost shyly.

"What!? Who?" I almost shouted.

"Wait for your turn Rose." Mason grumbled.

Ignoring Mason, "Lissa, you ask!"

"He answered my question already, Rose. Give it a shot yourself later."

Eddie spun the bottle…

"Christian, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When are you planning to propose to Lissa?"

"That's an easy one. Once I've graduated." Christian replied immediately.

Another spin…

"Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Sparky." I taunted.

"Right! Go downstairs now and run 5 rounds around the block barefooted. Then, throw a snowball at the first man you meet on your way up."

"Gottcha!" I answered, rising for the challenge.

20 minutes later…

Grabbing the bottle, I quickly gave it a spin…

Arg…Mason… "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you have a girl beside me that you're in love with?" I smirked.

Again, to my surprise, I thought I saw Mason blushing. Seriously, Mason blushing? Must be a trick of the light…But he was clearly taken aback though.

"Sorry to burst your ego, Rose, but I would like to clarify that I don't love you. And, to answer your question, I do have a girl that I _love_." Came his smug response.

"You do know the rules of the game right? If you choose 'truth'…"

"Rose! I taught you the rules myself remember?" Mason sighed in exasperation.

"Then, who's the girl?" I goaded.

"One spin, one question, one answer, _Princess_. My turn." Mason said cockily.

"Lissa, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You and Christian have sex yet?" Mason asked abruptly.

Lissa turn an unmistakable shade of red this time round. "Can I choose dare instead?" Came her response.

A roar of laughter erupted. "I had my answer Lissa! Your turn!" Mason gasped breathlessly, still clutching his stomach.

…

"It's 3:30 now, Rose. We need to get going." Eddie announced on the dot.

"Why does good time always fly by so quickly?" I whined, getting up reluctantly.

"Bye, Lissa. Take care." I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Rose. Take care too." Lissa replied.

* * *

I dropped a lot of hints in this chapter as to how this story will end. Any other suggestions? :)


	33. The Proposal

_Red: Yup, Dimitri's a virgin - that what I wanted to portray._

* * *

**_The Proposal_**

_"Dong." A rich, clear and beautiful bell broke the silence… _

In a swift, uniformed motion, the unmistakable sound of matches striking entered my ears, followed almost instantaneously by soft, smoothing music playing in the background. And, an unforgettable sight materialized before me – one I swear I'll remember till the day I rest my eyes forever.

Right beneath the platform, ninety-nine smart men in uniform knelt, each holding on to a thick, lighted candle. The flames, strong, bright, warm and unwavering, illustrated a burning heart. Inside the heart, another ninety-nine men knelt, each holding on to a fresh rose – red, blue, green, yellow, purple, pink…, enveloping the room in a soft, sweet fragrance.

Outside the burning heart, a mist assembled, compounding the darkness, accentuating the ambience. All the other guests were on their knees within the mist waiting…

Suddenly, a soft beam of golden light fell, illuminating Dimitri and me on the platform…

In a fluid motion, my 6'7'' God was down on one knee, gazing up at me with his deep, warm and gentle eyes. The gaze, brimming with so much love and tenderness, had my knees weakening. I almost melted right then and there. Without breaking eye contact, Dimitri produced a ring box and raised it up towards me. Slowly, he uncovered the lid and there, nesting comfortably against the velvet cushion and sparkling proudly under the golden light, is the most perfect ring I've ever seen - almost as if the angels themselves had designed and created the ring customized for Rosemarie Belikov. So mesmerizing, so unique…

"Princess Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway" Dimitri spoke, loud and clear, in a deep, solemn voice, his words resonating around the huge, quiet room. "I, Dimitri Belikov, the King of Rarccia hereby vow in front of all my people, to always love you; to always respect and be faithful to you; each and every day, every minute, every second, for as long as I breathe. I love you, Roza, with my entire heart and soul. Will you, _please_, grant me the utmost honor of agreeing to be my wife? To be the Queen of this country? Will you, marry me?"

"Please marry His Majesty, Princess!" Came a resounding chorus beneath us the second Dimitri ended his speech.

The Universe imploded to a single focal point; containing only the one man in front of me – his handsome, glowing face, his loving, pleading eyes, his all-encompassing presence…I was oblivious to the other hundreds of audience with their eyes on us, and their ears waiting for my response. I felt my head spinning – from surprise, wonder, disbelief, excitement, joy… "Yes Dimitri, YES!" I wanted to scream, but no words escaped me. Instead, tears started streaming freely down my face involuntarily…

"Roza…" Dimitri called softly, concerned.

I nodded. "Yes Dimitri, Yes." I choked out through my tears in a whisper. "I love you too."

Dimitri's eyes lit up – I swear, sparkling under the golden beam. Breaking into a huge grin that showed all his teeth, he was up onto his feet in a flash and crushing me in a bear hug. "Thank you, Roza. Oh, Thank you." He repeated fervently, voice thick with emotions.

And the thunderous cheers which erupted immediately almost raised the ceiling as every single person in the room started chanting, "Congratulations, Your Majesty; Congratulations, Princess." Again and again, they continued until Dimitri raised his hand to silence them.

Finally, Dimitri released me from the hug and I realized to my surprise that there were tears in his eyes – the first, in all the time we'd been together…

"Roza." He crooned, holding up my hand and carefully slipping the ring through my left ring finger. Then, he bent down to kiss me, a slow, sweet, melting kiss that consumed me.

…

"Hey! You've past my room!" I called, trapped in a princess carry in Dimitri's strong arms as he rushed past it.

"I know, My Lady. We're going to mine." Dimitri replied, grinning down at me. "There's a bigger bed in mine."

"You're not planning to consummate our marriage before the wedding are you?" I asked in mocked horror. "And here I thought that you're such a nice gentleman."

"I am, Roza, and that's why I'm going to be extra nice to you tonight." Dimitri said with twinkling eyes.

Entering his room, he swiftly crossed over to the enormous bed of his and put me down. Finally alone, we sat in a comfortable silence, studying and soaking up the presence of each other.

After a long moment, Dimitri finally broke the silence. Running a hand through my long hair, he spoke softly, "Roza…oh, my Roza…my bride, my soul mate…how can I ever thank you enough for entering in my life, my angel?"

"I'm so glad I ran away, Dimitri…I will remember today forever…I just can't believe it...it must be a dream, and I'm going to wake up when the clock strikes midnight…" I uttered incoherently.

"No, it's not…I promise you, Roza. I'll still be here after midnight. I'll always be here, as long as you want me…even if you don't…but before the clock really strikes 12; I still owe you your birthday present…"

"I don't want anything else, Dimitri - I already have you. I can't be too greedy…"

"It's a family tradition…" Dimitri trailed off, extracting something from his coat pocket.

"A brooch. That's our Belikov's crest. My father carved it personally…said to give it to my soul mate when I find her…"

"Thank You, Dimitri. I'll treasure it." I whispered, accepting the precious gift and closing my mouth around his…

* * *

**_1 Month Later_**

Outside the massive Palace gates, tens of thousands of people gathered orderly at the enormous parade square. The spectacular crowd stood excitedly, waiting eagerly for the first glimpse of their new Queen as millions of others had their eyes glued to the TV screen to witness the wedding ceremony of their beloved King.

Inside the Place, under the glorious sun, the tall and handsome groom stood majestically under the magnificent arch, the contented look of a man who owned everything in the World as he waited impatiently for his beautiful bride to join him.

In pace with the music, under the blessing gazes of all the guests, the glowing bride led by her father strolled in gracefully, her eyes sparkling with joy, accentuating her stunning beauty.

Then, in the witness the couple's relatives and friends, as well as the millions of Rarccians countrywide, the wedding vows were made.

"I, Dimitri Belikov (Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway), will take you, Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway (Dimitri Belikov) to be my lawful wife (husband), my one and only true love and partner for life. I hereby solemnly vow to always honor and trust you, to protect and support you, to be honest and faithful in our marriage. What may come I will always be there, for better and worse, in happiness and distress, in health and sickness for as long as we both shall live."

…

After the exchange of the rings, the announcement by the minister that the couple is now husband and wife, the deep kisses and hugs and congratulations in order, the delightful man quickly carried his new wife to the top of the Palace walls. Facing the massive crowd below them, he declared proudly, "Queen Rosemarie Belkov."

And watched the familiar scene unfold, so similar to 6 years ago, but much more gratifying now as the crowd fell to their knees hollering,

"Long Live the Queen!"

"Long Live the King!"

The blissful couple celebrated their marriage well through the night…

* * *

_Right, quite standard stuff...lacking inspiration. I apologise. 1 more chapter then I think..._


	34. Bundle of Joy

_**Bundle of Joy**_

**_1 Month Later_**

Dimitri's POV

3 days back, and I'm still unable to focus on the meeting in progress, my mind insisting on replaying what Roza and I had done during our honeymoon …Was it only 2 hours and 43 minutes ago that I'd left Roza sleeping peacefully in our bed? Why am I missing her already? Hopefully, she won't wake up sick again this morning…

"…Rarccia has been experiencing a period of baby boom for the past 6 years as we emerge from the dark ages." The Population Minister presented, eyeing the room meaningfully. "The average birth rate has increased 4.3% year on year and 4.83 million babies had been born in the past 6 years alone. This trend is well expected to continue into the next decade or so. To accommodate this population spike, a plan needs to be drafted in areas concerning medical facilities, education institutions, housing…

Just then, the great double door swung opened. Frowning slightly, I shifted my sight to direction of the door, as did the rest of the officers. I wasn't expecting anybody, and the guardians would never have allowed anybody to disturb the meeting.

A pale Roza stumbled in, looking very lost and green in her face. In a flash, I was out of my seat, moving swiftly towards her.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Sounded from behind me as the officers quickly identified their Queen.

"Meeting adjourned." I announced sharply, collecting Roza in my arms. Closed up, she looked even worse than my initial assessment.

As the officers quickly bowed and made their exit, I pulled over a chair and guided Roza into it. "How're you feeling?" I pressed in concern even as I wipe out my phone to dial. "Hang on; I'll summon the medical officer now."

To my surprise, Roza reached out and gently tugged away the phone from me. "Don't, I'm not sick." She whispered. "But I need you to go to the Royal Hospital with me."

There is an irony in her logic somewhere, but I was too worried to give them much though. Roza really looks green and kind of…shocked? "Roza please, tell me what's wrong with you?" I pleaded.

"Oh…I'm not sure Dimka, I didn't think…but it's impossible right? I mean, _I'm only 18._" Roza mumbled senselessly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Roza?" I tried softly, lowering myself to her eye level and gently shaking her to break her from the daze.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened? From the beginning?" I coaxed patiently, trying hard to calm my fears.

"Well, I've been having morning sickness every single morning…then, I missed my last two periods. I checked."

As the dots connect and realization hits like a truck, I felt my knees suddenly go weak. Fumbling for support against the huge conference table, I gasped incredulously, "You're pregnant?"

If Roza heard my question, she didn't respond. Abruptly, she clings onto my arm and spoke up, "I want to go to the hospital now." _  
_…

"How much longer?" I barked to the nurse in attendance as I continued pacing the length of the room agitatedly. Roza just sat quietly on the chair, trembling visibly.

"Your Majesty, the machines are working at full speed now. Dr Olendzki will be back as soon as the results are out." The poor girl answered timidly, cowering at my stare. In all fairness, the doctor had barely left for 5 minutes, but in my current state now, I don't particularly care.

"Well, make them work faster." I demanded as I walk up to Roza and started patting her gently.

Everything had passed in a blur after Roza had asked to be sent to the hospital. I only remembered snatching her up in my arms, sprinting towards the car, carefully depositing her at the back seat before driving like a maniac to the Royal Hospital. As Roza relax gradually at my touch, I found myself calming down slightly.

…

"Doctor." I almost pounced onto the old lady as she re-entered the room with a file. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Roza pale again.

Dr Olendzki broke into a warm, assuring smile as she greeted us. "Congratulations, Your Majesties."

Beside me, Roza gasped in shock as my own heart jumped to my throat. "Does that mean that we're…?" I heard myself ask.

"Parents." The kind doctor finished for me. "Yes, Your Majesty, the tests came back positive. The fetus is currently in its 10th week of development…" Dr Olendzki continued but I was no longer listening.

_A father…I'm going to be a father…_

"Roza." I heard myself croak, suddenly feeling an intense pressure at the back of my eyes. "I'm going to be a father."

"Dimitri…" Roza whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she stared back at me, shocked, uncertain, frightened…but underlying the myriad of emotions – happiness.

"Thank you, Roza. Thank you, my angel…" I choked out, swiping Roza into my arms…

…

After making sure that his exhausted wife is napping comfortably in their room, the King immediately summoned his Head of Guardians and housekeeper into his study.

"I've made arrangement for Dr. Olendzki to stay here for the entire duration of the Queen's pregnancy. Tatiana, prepare a room for her as soon as possible. Captain Petrov, make the appropriate arrangement for the doctor's security clearance and assist her to set up the necessary equipment and machines. Also, I want at least 2 nurses, a nutritionist, 4 servants and 2 personal guardians waiting on the Queen at any one time round the clock and I only want the best. Clear?" The King instructed.

"Yes. Your Majesty." The two women answered in unison.

"Regarding the press release Captain, withhold the news for another 3 weeks. After that, make sure that every single media channel gets it." He continued with a smile

""Yes. Your Majesty."

"Right. That's about it…Both of you are dismissed."

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rose screamed as she exerts a death grip on Dimitri's hand.

"Yes, it is Roza. It's all my fault. Breathe now Roza, breathe." Dimitri agreed fervently as he stared back worriedly at his wife, face pale as a sheet.

"Push Your Majesty, you need to push harder. The baby's almost out." Dr. Olendzki coaxed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AN HOUR AGO!" Rose panted, as the next contraction hits her.

Dimitri felt his guts twisting as he watched his wife's pained expression. For a moment, he almost wished that he hadn't made her pregnant in the first place. "It'll be over soon Roza, I promise. It'll be over soon…" He muttered reassuringly, praying hard that his words would actually come true. Using his free hand, he gently wiped away the sweats glistening on Rose's face with a cool towel before stroking her lovingly on her head.

"DIMITRI! YOU SON OF A…!" Rose shrieked unconsciously as yet another new wave of pain shot through her body. Fortunately, she managed to stop herself before completing the sentence.

"Sorry." She gasped.

"It's alright, Roza." Dimitri assured her immediately. "Scream anything you want so long as it distracts you from the pain."

…

"ARG…!"

"Your Majesty, the head's out." Dr. Olendzki suddenly reported gaily. "A few more push…" She encouraged.

"Roza, the baby's coming." Dimitri shouted excitedly, grabbing hold onto Rose's hands. "It's almost over."

…

"Congratulations, Your Majesties. He's a little Prince." The kindly Doctor announced minutes later as she busied herself severely the umbilical cord.

…

"My baby…"Rose prompted weakly a moment later after Dimitri received the tiny bundle from the Doctor and doing nothing more than cradling it carefully in his arms and staring at him, awestruck with tears glittering.

"Right." Dimitri responded hoarsely after forcing down the massive lump in his throat. Sitting down beside Rose, he tilted the infant towards her. "He's beautiful, Roza. Thank you." He whispered thickly.

"Aloysha Berdy Belikov." Roza muttered softly, admiring the tiny angel before her lovingly. "Welcome to the World."

* * *

Well, what happen next would be the happily ever after part :) I'm done...maybe an epilogue if enough people wants it.

So, THANK YOU for all my readers and especially to those who had reviewed; It has been a fun and encouraging ride :D


	35. Epilogue

_Finally...the epilogue. Thank you for all those who'd reviewed! For those who'd requested - here's the epilogue. This is kinda hard to write...complicated, just a short one to wrap things up..._

_LOTS of Babies :D_

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_6 Years Later_**

Rose's POV

I leaned back snugly on the warm, solid chest of my babies' father who has an arm around my neck, twiddling with my hair playfully and his other hand resting gently on my stomach.

"Mama, Abe and Janine want to celebrate the boys' birthday with them. We'll only be back by the Friday after the next." Dimitri said to Olena.

"As they should," Olena answered with a smile. "And I'll get a break from your three musketeers." She continued lightly.

Frowning slightly, Dimitri asked, "have they been up to mischief again Mama? I've told them to behave."

From beside Olena, Yeva snorted. "You've told them to behave. You know, just this afternoon, they've had the greatest food fight of the century right after printing their palms across every surface they can reach, then…"

"Mama," Olena interrupted gently. "They're boys and there's three of them…"

"Well," Yeva refuted immediately, "Diederik most certainty did not behave this way when he was young. Neither did Dimka, Paul, Aloysha or Edik. Why? If Dimka had behaved this appallingly, I would have Diederik put him across…"

"Babushka," Dimitri called out hurriedly. "I'll talk to them, really, I will."

"We'll deal with them." I agreed, amused at Dimitri's panicking look. Then, unable to resist it,"you mean your glare couldn't stop them?"

"I was out attending to _other business._" Yeva replied pointedly, glaring her patented glare at me. "And walked right back into the middle of the fight."

"Oh." I said. It's just a typical Saturday night. After a scrumptious dinner, the kids will spread out across the room entertaining themselves while the adults sat quietly exchanging news.

At one end of the sofa, Yeva and Olena sat contentedly watching their great grandchildren/grandchildren play while updating their parents on their "status" since the house had officially become the daycare for all the kids.

Karolina, Ivan and Paul sat together watching the movie of the night – Star Wars VII, Paul having long since decided that he had "outgrown" the childish games.

Sonya and Markov were next. Sonya is pregnant again, 8 weeks, despite only being married to Markov for 2.5 years. Their 10 months old daughter, Rita is sitting on a high chair, happily playing with her Hello Kitty toy. Markov, like Ivan is the top scholar of his cohort.

Sitting on the floor, fumbling with a piece of the elaborated train set is Eddie and Viktoria's 3 years old daughter, Irisa. Directing the train are the spoken three devils, my own triplets - Boris Kiryl, Cheslav Fadey and Dima Vladik. Nearing 4 years old now, the three boys working as a team is a constant source of nightmare for Dimitri and myself. Though alike as peas in a pod, each has their unique personality and talents, exacerbating their "exploits".

Eddie and Viktoria's older child, 5 years old Edik is sprawled at the other end of the room together with Zoya and my own Aloysha trying to piece together a 100-piece treasure map puzzle. Looking at Aloysha always reminds me of a young Dimitri. The same brilliance, the same seriousness and the same look…any mum's pride.

True to his words, Christian had proposed to Lissa right after their graduation 3 years ago and their first baby girl, Miesha was born barely 10 months later. The second girl Rahil, exactly 18 months ago and is now pregnant again with their first baby boy, Luca. With my referral, Lissa had been able to secure a job in the Royal Hospital and we have lunch together at least once a week. Christian on the other hand, had been appointed as a section leader in the armory unit by Dimitri.

Manson, to all our surprise, had announced his engagement to Mia Rinaldi shortly after Eddie and Vicktoria's wedding and is now the proud parents of their own triplets – Theda (daughter), Karolek (son) and Larisa (daughter). Both Eddie and Manson had quickly risen through the ranks within the Guardians' Office – Eddie is now the second-in-command while Manson, head of training. Mia had also been promoted to a Chef. The happy couple now live in the estate that Dimitri had gifted Manson years ago, just a 10 minutes commute away and I get to see them almost on a daily basis.

And finally, myself…Dimitri just simply refuses to give up trying for a baby girl after the triplets, insisting that she will most definitely be "an angel just like me". Well, his effort paid off - doubly; I'm now pregnant (again) with twin girls and I swear that he hasn't calm down yet since I got the scan 2 days ago…

Of course, my parents and younger brother Azad, whom we are visiting tomorrow morning, are all doing well. They had visited twice since our wedding, shortly after the birth of their grandsons and we made it a point to gather together at least once a year. Azad and Aloysha being the same age have become the best of friends, always disappearing for hours on end together whenever they meet.

Nearly 7 years into my role as a Queen and wife and 6 as a mother, I can safely say that I've been adapting well into all the roles. Of course, Dimitri and I still sparred regularly and are taking turns coaching Aloysha who turns out to be extremely talented; even the three devils are learning quickly.

Rarccia is prospering, our people are contented; my babies are thriving; my friends and family are happy.

And so am I.

* * *

**_That's 5 WHOLE months. A great THANK YOU to all my readers :P Thank you all for your reviews and support. They really meant a lot in encouraging me to continue writing. This's my first fanfic really. Whew..._**

**_I have some ideas on the "happily ever after" part that'll include the children. Haven't really read other fanfic that dwells much after Rose and Dimitri are finally together. Just some ideas...nothing concrete yet. Any takers?_**


End file.
